Tara Malfoy
by Maygan
Summary: COMPLETE!!!**James and Tara forever...?**
1. 1

Chapter 1-Tara Malfoy  
  
Tara Malfoy was sitting in her room reading A Little Princess. Reading was keeping her excitement in. The next would be her 11th birthday and she would be hopefully be receiving her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. She was literally bouncing off the walls. Her father, Draco Malfoy, sent her to her room for breaking an expensive vase even though he fixed it right away.  
  
Tara wanted to be on her house Quiddich team. She wanted to be seeker just like her father. Her father had caught the snitch for his win over Gryffindor in his seventh year. He was still, after 15 years, still going on about he beating Harry Potter, famous England Quiddich player.  
  
Tara Has been waiting for her 11th birthday for 3 years. She has wanted just her letter to come, she did care is she didn't go to school, it was just the letter she wanted.  
  
"Tara, time for dinner!" called her mother, Padma, from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay mother, be right down." and she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. On the table was a ham, mashed potatoes and broccoli, all her favorites. She filled her plate till it was like a model volcano.  
  
"Oh I can't WAIT fow tomowwow!" said Tara with her mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Tara, manners young lady." Draco said calmly. "We have invited almost all our family. We haven't invited Aunt Pavarti, Uncle Ron and their child, Chester."  
  
"That's alright, that's okay, their gonna pump our gas someday." said Tara. At that, Draco and Pavarti burst out with silent giggles and Tara sat there laughing. Its alright, I'll live if they don't come." She didn't like them very much cause they were poor, she didn't like it. "Changing the subject, I really hope that I don't get put in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."  
  
"I hope I get put into Slytherin...Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, cause mum is cool." said Tara eating the last bit of her food and trying to steal some mashed potatoes from Draco.  
  
"Yes, I hope you get put into Slytherin and live up to the family name." said Draco finally standing up and giving his mashed potatoes to his daughter. "If you get put in Gryffindor, send me an owl and I will send you directly to Durmstrang."  
  
"But, Paps, I WILL be put into Slytherin cause I'm just like you...almost." she said with a reassuring voice.  
  
After dinner, Tara was sent her room, again. This time she didn't do anything, she suspected that Draco and Padma were getting her party ready. Tara put on her teddy bear and heart pajamas and hopped into bed and started to read A little Princes again.  
  
[I]"Oh Papa," she cried "There is Emily!"[/I]  
  
Tara rolled over in her bed and turned off her bedside lamp. 


	2. 2

1.1.1 Chapter 2-The Letter  
  
The next morning Tara woke up around 7am and ran down the stairs. The kitchen was filled with green and silver streamers and balloons. It smelled of pancakes and sausages. It was the most wonderful thing you could ever see in the morning.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" said the whole family as the sprang up from their hiding places.  
  
Tara walk all the way into the room and tried to sit down but couldn't cause all her family was trying to hug her and pinch her (don't you hate that?)  
  
"Whoa, thanks...everybody." she said very loudly cause everyone was talking. Padma put a plate of food (pancakes, sausages and eggs) in front of her and she started eating while everyone watched her. She was a little scared cause the stared without blinking.  
  
At that moment, a huge Tawny owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter in front on Tara. She read it aloud.  
  
Dear Tara Malfoy,  
  
I am please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry....  
  
Tara read the letter over...and over...and over. Then it struck her, she's going to Hogwarts. Her first reaction once realizing this was she jumped up and down screaming "I GOT IT I GOT IN."  
  
"Okay, settle down." said Draco, staring at her in amazement, he didn't think she care THAT much.  
  
"Okay, presents time." said Padma after lunch.  
  
"Here you go dear."said one of Tara's Great grandmothers.  
  
Tara ripped off the paper. It was a book called The Secret Garden "Thanks Greatmama." she said and hugged her.  
  
She opened all the other presents. She got some candy, clothes, candy, books, candy and a broomstick.  
  
"Thanks mum, thanks dad." They gave her the broomstick. The new Lil' Lightening.  
  
"Whoa" she said in awe. Tara began patting is like cat in her arms. Her family thought she went crazy.  
  
"Well, I guess Jeannie and I must leave now, its getting late."  
  
"Yes, we should be going too."  
  
"Well, okay, we'll keep in touch then." said Draco following them to the fireplace.  
  
The rest of the family started Disapperating until it was just Draco, Padma and Tara left sitting in the living room.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow we will be getting your school supplies in Diagon Alley and I have an errand (sp.?) to do in Knockturn Alley so while I'm doing that you can get your wand and meet me at the ice cream parlor. 


	3. 3

1.1.1 Chapter 3-James Potter  
  
The next morning, Tara was woken up by her father at her bedroom door.  
  
"Wakey wakey, time for Diagon Alley!" he said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Okey Dokey, leave and I'll get up." said Tara in the same voice.  
  
Draco left the room and Tara got up and got dress in long flared black jeans and a black t-shirt that said Spoiled Rotten across the chest. She went down to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios and sat down with her mum.  
  
"I can't wait to get my things." said Tara happily "I have been waiting for my letter for 3 years now! Did you know that?"  
  
"Yes dear, in fact I DID know that cause you have been telling us every. Single. Day. Since you turn 8th birthday.  
  
Tara finished her breakfast just when Draco walked in.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yessiree"  
  
"Alright, off the Diagon Alley then."  
  
Draco put some Floo powder into the fireplace and walked in "Diagon Alley" he said and Tara did the same.  
  
They landed in Diagon Alley and Tara was bubbling with joy. If you looked close enough you could see little green and silver bubbles coming out of her mouth.  
  
First off, Draco and Tara went to Gringotts and withdrew some galleons, sickels and knuts. (If they are spelled wrong, its cause I don't have my books with me)  
  
Tara went into Madam Malkins to get her robes. A half-hour later they were going to get Tara's books. Then they went to get parchment and quills and ink. Once they finished getting potion ingredients Draco sent her to get her wand and he's hurried off the Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Ah, Miss Malfoy. How are you, Draco and Padma?"  
  
"Err, very well, I guess..." she said nervously  
  
"Here, try this wand, Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 8in."  
  
Tara waved it around, nothing happened.  
  
"Ok, I guess not, try this one. Phoenix Feather, redwood, 11in."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hmm, ah, here try this, its a new try too. Dragon heartstring, bamboo, 9in."  
  
Tara waved it around and silver and green sparks came out the end.  
  
"Oh well done. That will be 10 galleons. (Random number, lol)  
  
Tara walked over to the ice cream parlor and ordered vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream cone. She sat at a table in the parlor and waited for her father to come and get her.  
  
"Excuse me." a boy with messy black hair came up to him. "Yea, hi have you seen parent around here?"  
  
"Yea...duh"  
  
"I mean, he looks like me."  
  
"Oh, no, would you like to stay here and wait, I am also waiting for my father."  
  
"Alright." said the boy  
  
"Whats your name?" said the boy.  
  
"Tara Malfoy. You?" she said  
  
"Potter. James Potter" said the boy his smile going away.  
  
Tara backed away "You can't pull off James Bond…your Harry Potter's son?"  
  
"Your Draco Malfoy's daughter?"  
  
"No, I am the fairy god mothers daughter." said Tara with a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No" she said  
  
"So, you a first year at Hogwarts?" asked James  
  
"Uhm, yes." said Tara. She was bored.  
  
"Thats cool. Me too. I hope I get put into Gryffindor. I would kill my self if I was put into Slytherin..." he dropped his voice because Tara was looking at him with a look of killing.  
  
"Potter, I would be quite, some people want to be in Slytherin. Oh, I see my father. Good day and see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye Tara." said James waving.  
  
"Who was that boy?" asked Draco what Tara exited the parlor  
  
"Potter. James Potter."  
  
"I don't want you to be friends with him."  
  
"Me neither." 


	4. 4

1.1.1 Chapter 4-Hogwarts Express  
  
September the first was there at last and Tara was very excited. They hurried to Platform 9¾. Tara got a compartment to herself. She opened her trunk and got out The secret Garden. The train started to move. She waved bye to Draco and Padma. About 5minutes later the copartment door open. Standing there was James Potter.  
  
"Hey, can we sit with you, everywhere else is full."  
  
"Yea, whatever. Just be quiet."  
  
"Thanks. Oy, Chester, I found a compartment."  
  
"Chester? Chester Weasley? Oh jeez." said Tara sourly  
  
"Do you have something against him? You don't even know him!"  
  
"I don't even know him, Potter for crying out loud, he's my cousin!"  
  
"Oh, well, you don't have to get all huffy about it!"  
  
A tall thin freckled redhead came into the compartment.  
  
"...Tara." he asked  
  
"Who's Tara?" said Tara in a playful voice.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me? Nah."  
  
"Yes, you are me cousin."  
  
"What are you talking about, you don't even know me Weasley."  
  
"Yes you so, I never told you my last name, how are you supposed to know my last name."  
  
"Your red hair."  
  
"There might be other redheads on this train you know."  
  
"But you are a Weasley, you just told me."  
  
"Arg."  
  
"Shut up both of you and let me read." said Tara and fell back into her book.  
  
"Alright Princess Malfoy."  
  
It was a very quiet train. Tara took James' and Chester's Exploding Snap cards away and shushed them every time the made a sound. When the lunch lady came around she told them to make it quick. She bought some Chocolate Frogs for her card collection but that was it. James started to talk about Quiddich and that brought Tara out of her book right and the word.  
  
"I want to be on my house team." said James.  
  
"Yea, me too, seeker, same as my father." said Tara  
  
"Ah, you finally came out of your book, eh?" said James  
  
"No really, thats why I am talking." said Tara sarcastically  
  
"Well, what house you reckon you'll be in?" asked Chester  
  
"Gryffindor." said James automatically  
  
"Slytherin, duh"  
  
"I would laugh SO much if you were put into Hufflepuff and cry SO much if you were put in Gryffindor." said Chester  
  
"Paps said if I get put into Gryffindor I am being transferred to Durmstrang." said Tara with a evil smirk.  
  
"Thats nothing to be ha...oh nevermind, your 'Paps' LIKES dark magic." said Chester. "I've seen your house, full of dark....stuff."  
  
"It is NOT...well, not that I know of, I mean, IT IS NOT."  
  
The train was slowing down. Tara kicked Chester and James out of the compartment so she could get into her robes. The train stopped at Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Firs' years over here, firs' year, over here, hurry up." said a giant outside on the platform.  
  
Tara and the other first years followed him to the lake and got in boats to cross to Hogwarts. Tara had to share with Chester and James. 


	5. 5

1.1.1 Chapter 5-The Sorting  
  
The first years filed into the Great Hall while Proffesor McGonagall brought a (is it 3 or 4 legs?)stool infront of the teachers tables.  
  
"When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool and put on the hat." said McGonagall  
  
"Anderson, Kalli." a brown haired girl went up and sat on the stool.  
  
In next to no time the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Banett, Joey."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Carlson, Maygan"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, Tara."  
  
She tripped up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Hmm, you WANT to be in Slytherin? The last time someone asked me what house to be in, they did something bad. So I am not going to listen to you." said the hat in Tara's ear. "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" shrieked Tara  
  
"Hahahahaha." the Great Hall explode with histarical laughter. She didn't live up to the Malfoy name.  
  
"Potter..." Just at the last name the Great Hall started screaming OMG HES AT OUR SCHOOL,HIS DAD PLAYED PROFFESIONAL QUIDDICH!!!"...James"  
  
James walked up to the stool and put on the Hat.  
  
"I know just what to do with you." said the Hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
A relieved James ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Tara who moved away quickly.  
  
"Reynolds, Heather."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Thompson, Tiffany."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Venn, Adam"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Weasely, Chester."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Weasely, Malcom."  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
When the Welcoming feast had ended, the Gryffindors entered the common room through a portrait hole. Zababa Zongo.  
  
Tara ran to the first year dorms and wrote to her father.  
  
Daddy,  
  
The mean sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. Come get me NOW!!!  
  
Love your one and only daughter,  
  
Tara  
  
Tara called upon Saturn, her owl, to send the letter to her father. She slipped into her pajamas and went right to sleep.  
  
In about no time, Tiffany, Heather, Kalli and Amber all came into the dorm.  
  
"So, what do you think of James Potter, eh?" asked Amber.  
  
"He's hot!" said Heather  
  
"He's not just hot, he's funny" said Kalli  
  
"He's just my type." said Tiffany with an evil grin.  
  
"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." yelled Tara. The four other girls got into their pajamas and kept whispering to each other. "I MEAN IT."  
  
The four girls finally quit talking around 2am and Tara was re-awoken by a taping at her window. Saturn was outside with a letter from her father.  
  
Dear Tara,  
  
I'm sorry to say but there has been trouble with something and we are to busy to get you transferred...maybe...maybe you could, [B]make friends in Gryffindor?[/B]. I am so sorry sweet-pea.  
  
Have fun this term and see you at Christmas.  
  
Dad  
  
MOTHER AND FATHER CAN'T BE TO BUSY FOR ME! she thought I AM THEIR DAUGHTER! 


	6. 6

1.1.1 Chapter 6-First Day  
  
Tara was mad. She wasn't pretty when she was mad. Her hair turned from brownish blonde to red. Her eyes turned from Hazel to red with slits like cats.  
  
The next day, Tara got up at 6:30. She got dressed and went down to breakfast. The only other Gryffindor that was up was James. Tara guess she'd go sit with him because she was going to have to share the same common room for the next 7 years.  
  
"Err, hi." said Tara awkwardly (sp.?)  
  
"Hello. How are you? Did you sleep well? Do you feel all right? Are you all right?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Uh...I guess..."  
  
"Oh, I thought you might be sick cause you are talking to me...a Gryffindor..."  
  
"I will have no choice later. We are in the same house."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
About an hour, Proffessor McGonagall was passing out the time tables for the year.  
  
Tara Malfoy's Time Table  
  
9:00-Herbology  
  
10:00-Charms  
  
11:00-Transfiguration  
  
12:00-Lunch  
  
1:00-Potions  
  
2:00-History of Magic  
  
Wednesdays, 1:00am, North Tower-Astronomy  
  
"What do you have?" Tara asked James.  
  
"Umm, look at your timetable and you will see what I have." he sighed.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask...but, what is up with your hair. Yesterday it was all blondish brown and your eyes! Your eyes were hazel yesterday!..."  
  
"I got mad...this is what happens when I get mad. And, normally, no one looks at my eyes so they say they are brown, what gives you the right to look directly into my eyes and observe them."  
  
"...and your dress all in red and...WHAT! What gives you the right to think that I was looking into your eyes?! I wasn't, I just know the difference between hazel and brown!"  
  
"Are you married yet?" asked Chester who had just came down to breakfast. "I could here you all the way up in the common room.  
  
"Shut up." said Tara and James in unison.  
  
"Well, its like your married, you fight like a couple."  
  
"For your information, I don't even like James...I hate this entire house." said Tara standing up to leave. "Good day."  
  
"What's up with her man?" ask Chester.  
  
"She's mad cause you thought..." started James but Chester interrupted  
  
"No, with her hair and eyes, she like all red..."  
  
"Oh, she's just mad cause her mom and dad are too busy to transfer her to Durmstrang since she was put in Gryffindor."  
  
Chester started to pretend cry, "I t-t-told you I would c-c-ry if she was p- p-put in Gryf-f-findor."  
  
"Oh shut up." 


	7. 7

1.1.1 Chapter 7-The Sibling  
  
1.1.2  
  
Halloween was around the corner. This year there was going to be a ball on Halloween. You would win prizes for best single girls, single boys, couple, group costumes.  
  
Tara was out of anger again and started making friends with the other girls in her dorm. She learned that they were madly in love with James. Tara thought it was sick but she just went with it, smiling and nodding. Her best friend was Amber. She was a pureblood witch. She was tall with blonde hair, she did like James as much as the other girls in their dorm though. Amber wasn't really the boy type.  
  
One night, a week before the Halloween ball, Amber and Tara were discussing what their costumes should be.  
  
"We should go as muggles, Heh." suggested Amber  
  
"Um, I think not. Oh, I know, lets go as vampires!" said Tara  
  
"Yes, Vampires, them we can scare the pants off Tiffany, Kalli and Heather."  
  
"I just want to scare James, Chester and Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm was a Weasley also. He was the son of prankster George and Angelina.  
  
"Ha, that sounds cool. Vampires it is. I will get my mum to send me the costume." said Amber  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I was wondering, maybe, you could send me a vampire costume for Halloween? We are having a ball and we dress up and win stuffs. I have made friends in Gryffindor. My best friend's name is Amber and she is pureblood. I know you hate muggle-borns.  
  
Love your dearest daughter,  
  
Tara  
  
Tara got Saturn and sent the letter away.  
  
The next morning, Tara got the costume from Draco. Draco had also sent pictures. They were pictures of babies, but Tara had no idea who it was until she read the letter.  
  
Tara,  
  
Here is your costume. I hope it is just what you were thinking. You are probably wondering who those pictures are of. His name is Troy. He's your baby brother.  
  
See you at Christmas!  
  
Love Dad.  
  
"OH! MY! GOD!." yelled Tara. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at her. She noticed "Umm...hi?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Amber.  
  
"I have a baby brother!" whispered Tara  
  
"Look at the pictures!"  
  
"Aww, he's adorable. I wish I had siblings...that live with me. I have a sister but she moved to her fathers home. My mother and father are divorced. She is going to go to Beauxbatons(sp?) when she is 11."  
  
"But I enjoyed being an only child, I got whatever I wanted!"  
  
"Life can't always go your way, Tara."  
  
"But it always does! But I guess it changes now. I will be the neglected child and Troy can be the stupid brother I wish I never had. What joy this will be now." said Tara sarcastically  
  
"Get over it and lets get to Herbology." said Amber.  
  
"Yea, okay."  
  
Tara was getting up to leave when James came over to her. 


	8. 8

1.1.1 Chapter 8- The Question  
  
"Can I talk to you in private...while we go to class?" he asked  
  
"Fine. Amber, I'll meet you there." she turned back to James "What do you want?"  
  
"Good morning to you too. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"James, I am sorry, ok I'm not but, no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't like you, okay? I. Don't. Like. You."  
  
James started to fake cry "Boo-hoo, Tara won't go to the ball with me."  
  
"Shut up! Your embarrassing you know that?"  
  
James cracked and started laughing. "That's what I was put in Earth to do."  
  
"Right." said Tara  
  
"I was." said James  
  
"For some reason I believe you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You are too sarcastic"  
  
"Yea, thats what I was put on this planet to be." said Tara in the same voice as James.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No you shutup"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me now?"  
  
"STOP ASKING ME!"  
  
"Boo-hooo!!!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"I already told you! I. Don't. Like. You. Must I spell it out for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"UGH, fine..."  
  
"You'll go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Y...NO, I was going to spell it out for you."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"I- -D-O-N-T- -L-I-K-E- -Y-O-U-!"  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
"Your impossible"  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"If I shut up will you go with me."  
  
"Can I get back to you on that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you shut up anyways?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is this your 'No' day?"  
  
"Y...No"  
  
Tara and James finally got to the greenhouse.  
  
"Tara. James. Quiet please." said Prof. Sprout.  
  
"Sorry professor." they said in usion.  
  
Tara slid into the seat next to Amber.  
  
"What was that all about." she asked.  
  
"He asked me to the ball."  
  
Amber snorted.  
  
"Girls, do I have to separate you two?"  
  
"No professor."  
  
"Are you going to go with him?"  
  
"NO!" whispered Tara. 


	9. 9

((yes'm short chappy))  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 9-The Answer  
  
That night, Tara was sitting in front of the fireplace reading The Shining when Tiffany came over to her.  
  
"I hear that James asked you to the ball, are you going with him?" she said rather snobbishly  
  
"Well, I don't know if I am yet."  
  
"You better not or there is going to be WAR"  
  
After Tiffany left, 5 minutes later, James came over, but she didn't know that, he stood behind her chair and put his head near her shoulder.  
  
"Will you go with me yet."  
  
"Whoa! JAMES, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay okay, but will you go with me now?"  
  
Tara thought of this. She was taking a liking towards James.  
  
"Okay. Fine. I surrender, I will go with you."  
  
James, had a weird look on his face, he exploded. "I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH TARA, WOOHOO, YEA!"  
  
"SHHHHH, quiet!"  
  
"No, I must celebrate." said James "Oy, Chester, Malcolm, over here."  
  
Chester and Malcolm came over to see what was going on.  
  
"What's up James?" asked Malcolm  
  
"I'm going to the ball with Tara."  
  
Chester's stood there open mouthed. Malcolm was in shock.  
  
"Yea, we heard you, we thought you were joking." said Malcolm  
  
"Would I joke about something like that?" asked James.  
  
"To tell the truth, you would." said Chester. 


	10. 10

1.1.1 Chapter 10-The Ball  
  
The night of the ball came. Amber and Tara took 3hours to get ready. Amber had snatched a date with Chester.  
  
They both met James and Chester in the common room. James was going as Mr. America with the sash and everything and Chester was going as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
The four of them made their way down to the Great Hall. It was already full. They had brought in a band that sang muggle songs. The first song that they all danced too was Too Bad by Nickelback  
  
It's too bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
Too late  
  
So wrong  
  
So long  
  
It's too bad that  
  
We had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
The first slow song to be played was Crash and Burn by Savage Garden  
  
James and Tara kept dancing for that song too.  
  
"Hey, I know this song!" James started to sing "When you feel alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take it anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone"  
  
Tara felt something inside that she would have never felt towards James. Something, she thought, something that only felt like schoolgirl crush, just more real. When they danced, she was sure of it, that is was MORE that a schoolgirl crush, but love. She couldn't admit it though , she was only 11 and too young yet for a boyfriend, she didn't even know if James liked her that way.  
  
James kept singing until the end of the song.  
  
"Drinks then?" he asked  
  
"Yes, that would be nice" she said with a smile  
  
'Why is she being nice, she didn't want to come to the ball with me…or did she.' he thought 'I really like her, but we are only 11 and it would be kind of weird. This is the age when we don't care if our clothes match and that there is such thing as cooties. It just feels right.'  
  
Tara and James sat down to drink their drinks.  
  
"Tara?" asked James  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...nevermind."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"Yes?" a little more annoyed  
  
"...nevermind."  
  
"Shut up and tell me?"  
  
"Fine. Do you think that 11 is to young for a girlfirend...or boyfriend in your case?"  
  
"Yes, I think that that should be happening at the END of being 12 and beginning of 13. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." he sounded depressed. 


	11. 11

1.1.1 Chapter 11-The Talk  
  
The ball went on till way past midnight. Tara was having the time of her life, even if it was with James, but she didn't complain, she was in love.  
  
Tara and James made their way up to the common room after everyone cleared the Great Hall.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." said Tara smiling.  
  
"Me too." said James.  
  
The got to the common room and sat near the fire for a bit, to calm down from the fun filled evening. They got up at the same time.  
  
"Good night." said James  
  
"Good night."  
  
Without warning James hugged her, smiled, and ran up to his dorm while Tara stood in shock.  
  
'Whoa.' was the first this she thought.  
  
Tara was in bed and reading her book (The Shining still). She wasn't really reading it though. It was infront of her so the other girls thought she was busy reading. Amber was a friend that Tara could tell anything, she hadn't told her this yet. She was too nervous. This was the first guy for Tara to like...that way. Yes she had some guy friends when she was younger, but they were all older or moved and never kept in touch. Tara rolled over and put her book on her bedside table and turned off the light. She couldn't get to sleep, this concept was bugging her too much, she couldn't stand it. She decided to get up and sit in front of the fire some more.  
  
Tara got to the common room and met James in front of the fire.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." she said sitting down nervously. She thought coming down to common room was going to get him out of her head.  
  
"Same to you, what's up?"  
  
"The sky."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"No really, why'd you come down?"  
  
"No reason..." she lied.  
  
"You must of had a-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I wasn't tired, I was thinking about someth-one."  
  
James raised his eyebrows. "Ohh, who?" he asked curiously (sp?)  
  
"Oh, nevermind. I want to know why you asked me if 11 was too young to have a boy or girlfriend."  
  
'of course its too young but I can't help it if I feel more mature!' Tara thought.  
  
"No." said James  
  
"Ok...HAHA, you have a crush. Teehee."  
  
"NO, I don't." James lied, it showed too.  
  
"Yes you do, I can tell."  
  
"Deal, I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
"Okay..." said Tara  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Both at the same time?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You." They said in usion 


	12. 12

1.1.1 Chapter 12-Christmas without Family  
  
They sat in shock. Not know what to do. Without relizing it, they fell asleep in the chairs they were in. They didn't wake up until Chester smacked them upside the head.  
  
"Good morning sunshines." he said.  
  
"Mommy, I want to ride the pony." said James snorting and acctually waking up.  
  
Tara was waken up before James and now she was on the floor rolling around laughing like a maniac.(that really sounds like me there)  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked James  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fine. I quote 'Mommy, I want to ride the pony' It was the FUNNIEST thing I have ever heard."  
  
By this time James was as red as a beet.  
  
Tara and James hadn't told anybody about their secret. Tara had recieved a letter from her father a week before Christmas break started.  
  
Dear Tara  
  
I am sorry to inform you but you will have to stay at school for Christmas this year, we are still really busy, but this time it isn't Troy. He has gone to your greatmama's house for Christmas. You're mother and I have some...business to take care of. Love lots.  
  
Dad  
  
The day that everyone left, Tara was depressed. She really wanted to go home, not stay at Hogwarts, alone. Tara went to Hogsmeade station to say good bye to Amber, James and Chester. James and Tara had become good friends.  
  
"Bye." said Tara sadly as they got onto the platform.  
  
"I have an idea," said James "come to my house for Christmas, my parents wouldn't mind!"  
  
"I don't know, James, if my parents knew that I went to 'James Potters' house for Christmas I would be dead."  
  
"They don't have to know."  
  
"But they…oh all right, let me run a get some-" said Tara but she was cut off by James.  
  
"I have your things, come on."  
  
"JAMES, why did you go in my stuff."  
  
"I didn't…Amber did."  
  
"AMBER!"  
  
"What? He asked me to. He was going to give me some--" Amber began  
  
"Shut up, shut up now. I really don't want to know." interrupted Tara  
  
"You know, you have a sick mind."  
  
"Right back at you Hector."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Then don't take my things."  
  
By this time Tara, Amber, James and Chester were in a compartment and the train was moving.  
  
"I really can't believe I'm going to your house."  
  
"Me neither." said James  
  
'Yes! Tara is coming to my house, a whole 2weeks to us. I love her so much, but I can't tell her that. She'd think I am a crazy…'  
  
'I really can't believe it, I am going to James' house. A whole 2 weeks alone. I love him, very much. I can't say anything, but I'm going crazy just thinking about him. Cause he's there, he's everywhere.' 


	13. 13

1.1.1 Chapter 13-The Potter House  
  
The train was starting to slow down. When it had stopped at platform 9¾ the four of them said goodbye. James and Tara went towards Harry and Hermione Potter. Harry still had the same old messy hair and lightening bold scar like when he was in Hogwarts. Hermione had finally tamed down her hair a bit, it wasn't as puff and it was cut.  
  
James walked Tara to his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Tara. Tara Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked like he was going to faint. Hermione looked faint.  
  
"D-D-D-Drac-c-co M-Malf-f-foy's d-d-daught-t-ter?" said Harry wide eyed.  
  
"Yes sir." said Tara shocked at the reaction of Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Hermione trying to keep calm.  
  
The four of them went out to the muggle platform together.  
  
They got to the Potter's around 7p.m. James and Tara put their belongings into their rooms. Tara had the best guestroom in the house. It was a multi-coloured room (yellow, blue, red, and green) with the bed in the corner.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to the field in the back yard and play Quiddich?" James asked when Tara was trying to find her book.  
  
"I don't have a broom…"  
  
"I have an extra one, you DO realize your talking to James Potter, don't you?"  
  
"Yea, ok. Gar, I can't find my book!"  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"A book"  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Awake and Dreaming"  
  
"Can we find it later, I want to fly before dark."  
  
"Alright fine, but your helping me look."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
'More time alone' they both thought.  
  
They flew around the Potters field for about an hour before coming in. James and Tara headed strait for her room.  
  
"Honestly, what does the cover look like?" asked James.  
  
"It has a picture of a girl on it, leaning on a windowsill and it says Awake and Dreaming."  
  
"Alright, where was the list place you saw it?"  
  
"I don't remember…"  
  
"That's convenient." said James holding back giggles.  
  
"Oh, I know." said Tara finally collapsing on her bed. James was pondering a thought.  
  
'What now, she's on the bed, waiting for me to like, come sit with her. But how do I approach this?' he asked himself.  
  
"Come sit with me James, keep me company, I won't bite." said Tara  
  
'That's how I guess'  
  
James made his way over to the bed and sat down. His nervousness was getting the better of him. He didn't know what to do. He really loved Tara, but they were TOO YOUNG, to be together.  
  
'That's bull' thought James  
  
Neither of them knew how long they were sitting there for. They talked…and talked…and talked some more. They were sitting there for nearly a hour when they were told to get ready for dinner. They went the bathroom and washed their hands. When they had got downstairs, there was 4 plates on the table piled with food. There was steak, mashed potatoes, corn, beans and buns. Tara sat across from James and ate quietly.  
  
"So how's school you two." Asked Hermione.  
  
"Good." Said James coming out of some sort of trance.  
  
"That's good. Tara, how's school been for you." Asked Hermione more cautiously.  
  
"Its going good, Mrs. Potter."  
  
Harry and Hermione were amazed at her politeness.  
  
Once dinner had been finished, dessert was brought out. Ice cream, chocolate pudding, Jell-O, pies and cakes. Tara had a bit of strawberry Jell-O with chocolate pudding on top  
  
Later that night, James and Tara went into the den and sat down to talk some more.  
  
"We can't tell your parents our secret." Said Tara. "that's why I was so quiet at dinner."  
  
"I thought there was something up with you. Your normally the nois-"  
  
"Shut up." Said Tara giggling  
  
"iest of our group." Said James finishing his sentence.  
  
"This is wrong you know." Said Tara  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This. Me being here for Christmas, not with my family."  
  
"Oh." James looked like he was on the verge if tears.  
  
"I'm enjoying it though."  
  
"Yea, fun."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I want to be 13, not 11. I'm too young."  
  
"For…what"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I suck at guessing games though, just tell me." Said Tara  
  
"What do you think we both want right now more than…Quiddich?"  
  
"Um…ice cream?"  
  
"No! I see why you suck at guessing games."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Each other."  
  
"Oh, yea." Said Tara blushing. "OH! We're too young for each other still and you want to be older! I get it now."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Christmas day came and Tara was woken up by James shaking her.  
  
"Wake uuuuuup!" he said.  
  
"Stupid git, let me sleep."  
  
"But its Christmas."  
  
"Oh. What time is it?"  
  
"8:25."  
  
"Okay, fine, I'm getting up, go away."  
  
Tara got up and put on her housecoat. James was waiting outside her door.  
  
"You really want presents eh?"  
  
"Yes I do." 


	14. 14

1.1 Chapter 14-  
  
Tara and James made their way down to the Christmas tree. Tara was surprised that she had got presents. She assumed that they were sent to Hogwarts, then to the Potters. James was acting like a 2-year-old, hyper on Christmas.  
  
[I]'He's so cute now, when he's like this, so adorable' [/I]. Thought Tara  
  
Tara saw that she had presents from Harry, Hermione and James also. She didn't give them anything.  
  
"Err, James, I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright." He said drooling over his new Quiddich book.  
  
Tara ran to her bedroom and found 3 pieces of paper. She folded them into cards.  
  
[I] To Mr. Potter  
  
I would have got you a present but James only asked me to come for Christmas 2 minutes before the train left.  
  
From Tara[/I]  
  
And,  
  
[I] To Mrs. Potter  
  
I would have gotten you a present but James asked me to come for Christmas right before the train left. Sorry  
  
From Tara [/I]  
  
And finally,  
  
[I]To James  
  
If you hadn't asked me to come for Christmas, I would have been alone but you would've had a present. But this is better right? I thought so.  
  
Love you, Tara[/I]  
  
Tara went back to the tree and gave the cards to the rightful new owner.  
  
"Thanks Tara." Said Harry  
  
"Yea, thank you." Said Hermione.  
  
James was still reading his.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Tara?" he asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked out through the kitchen, up the stairs and James steered her into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Is this really how you feel?" he asked  
  
"Which part."  
  
"The last part. 'Love you'"  
  
Tara took in a deep breath and walked up to James. She walked until they were 2in apart and the nose. Tara kissed James on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, it's true, but we're too young."  
  
"I know! Doesn't it suck?"  
  
"Big time. When you first asked me to the Halloween ball, I hated you, but at the ball, I fell in love."  
  
"I liked you when I met you, in the parlor at Diagon alley."  
  
"My father said we couldn't be friends."  
  
"But we are."  
  
"He'll kill me if he found out."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Right back at you James." 


	15. 15

1 Chapter 15- Spy?  
  
Christmas break was at its end. Harry and Hermione took James and Tara to Platform9¾. The met up with Chester and Amber on the train. The four of them got a compartment to themselves. Amber wouldn't shut up about some guy hitting on her at a muggle mall.  
  
"Sickening. Really not right. I don't think he understood that I'm only 11."  
  
James, Chester and Tara just laughed at her. James and Tara didn't dare tell ANYBODY about 'love'. They sat beside each other holding hands so no one could see.  
  
The four of them got into their school robes when the train started to slow down. When it had stopped, they made their way up to the Great Hall for the 'Welcome Back' feast.  
  
After the feast, the Gryffindor's made their way to their common room. Tara decided she would read because she hadn't in quite a while, she didn't read her book at James'. She when to her dorm and got [I]Awake and Dream[/I] and went down to sit on one of the chairs in front of the fire place.  
  
"So, I hear that you have a crush on James." Said somebody coming from behind her chair. It was Tiffany.  
  
"What! Do you have like, a spy that…spies on me or something?" Asked Tara.  
  
"No…"  
  
"TIFFANY THOMPSON! STOP SPYING ON ME, IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I THINK!" shrieked Tara running up to the boy's dorms to find James.  
  
James was sitting on his bed once again drooling over his new Quiddich book.  
  
"Tara!" said James startled "what are you doing in here. This is the BOYS dorm."  
  
"Tiffany knows…. Our…secret."  
  
"Shhhh!." Said James pointing to Chester's bed. "Come with me."  
  
Tara followed James out through the common room, through the portrait hole and into a passageway you wouldn't know that was there.  
  
"How does she know?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, she came up to me and told me she knew. I think that she has a spy."  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to know…I am sure you don't want everyone else knowing either, it is bad for the 'Malfoy' reputation."  
  
"Yea, I know!" 


	16. 16

1 Chapter 16-Goodbye  
  
It was Easter Monday. Tara woke up to see at the foot of her bed, piles of chocolate from Hunnydukes. (Sp.?) She stared at the chocolate and noticed a letter from her mother and father on the floor.  
  
[I]Dear Tara  
  
Troy has died. Unknown causes. We think he ate something funny at Greatmama's at Christmas.  
  
See you in the Summer,  
  
Mother and Father.  
  
P.S. Funeral April 20th. Bring friend.[/I]  
  
Tara didn't know what to do…she was sad that her brother was dead but she didn't even meet him. What to do, what to do.  
  
She went down to the common room, confused. She didn't know if she should cry or not…she cried. James noticed and went over to where she was sitting.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"T-Troy died." She stuttered between sobs.  
  
"Troy?"  
  
"My brother I never met. He was born at the beginning of the school year."  
  
"Oh." James was very confused. "You never told me you had a brother."  
  
"I-" she began but James interrupted.  
  
"I thought you loved me." He said fake crying.  
  
"Oh but James, I do love you."  
  
"Ok then all is good in the world, just you don't have a baby brother again."  
  
"Come to the funeral with me." Said Tara  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Come to the funeral with me. I don't care what my dad says. I love you and he said I could bring a friend."  
  
Dumbledore gave permission to James and Tara to leave the school on April 19th. They were excused from all classes and no homework would be given.  
  
They left early in the morning. Tara had informed her father that she had a friend with her, but she didn't dare tell him whom. They took the Hogwarts express to Platform9 ¾. Her father nearly had a heart attack when he saw James. He took Tara aside to talk to her.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring him???" he asked in a yelling whisper.  
  
"He's my best friend…other then Amber."  
  
"He's a POTTER, hear me, P-O-T-T-E-R."  
  
"Yes dad, I know how to spell, but I'm not you, I don't care if Harry Potter made the Dark Lord disappear for 15 years."  
  
"DON'T-YOU-EVER-TALK-ABOUT-THE-DARK-LORD-LIKE-THAT-YOUNG-LADY." Said a steamed Draco.  
  
"Ugh, whatever." Said Tara and she left to go to James.  
  
Draco and Padma acted nice around James since he was the guest. Tara wasn't talking to her dad though, she was mad. All her red stuff was back. Red eyes, red clothes, red hair, red EVERYTHING.  
  
It was the day of the funeral. The whole family was dressed in black for the occasion. They were holding the funeral at the local church/graveyard and the reception (is that right?) at their house.  
  
They got to the church at noon and the priest/greatpapa to read the eulogy.  
  
[I]Family and friends, we are gathered today to say goodbye to a young boy at the ripe age 5 months. He was a good boy, even before the toddler stage. He was born on September 22 2012 and died April 15 2013. The cause of death is unknown, but what we know is that this child, this young boy, will be remembered forever. I want there to be a moment of silence for this young boy.[/I]  
  
A of silence passed.  
  
[I]Thank you. I want you to remember him forever, even if you didn't meet him, or you weren't part of the family. Remember Troy Malfoy. Forever.[/I]  
  
The afternoon couldn't be more…depressing. Tara was very confused of feelings. Sadness and happiness was both going through her. Sadness, he brother had died, happiness, she was an only child again and got whatever she wanted. James was staying away from Tara's family as much as possible.  
  
Tara and James left the morning after the funeral to go back to Hogwarts. Tara was relieved and James looked like he was. The pressure. 


	17. 17

1 Chapter 17-Home Again  
  
The rest of the year seemed to fly by. Tests were given and people were sick. Same old, same old. Tara was not looking forwards to going home though. She didn't want to speak to her father especially. They weren't even sending letters to each other!  
  
Final exams were among them, Tara and James were revising together in the corner of the common room.  
  
"What's the ingredients in the greed potion?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know. That's not even in our year, that's like year four stuff!" said Tara almost yelling.  
  
"I know, I hate Snape, he's an-"  
  
"James! Language! Snape is a old family friend, he hates me for being in this house."  
  
"So if you were in Slytherin, he would favour you?"  
  
"Yes, like he favoured my father." Said Tara sadly at the mention of her father.  
  
They had three days of exams. One in the morning and one after lunch. The astronomy class exam would be held the first night of exams at midnight.  
  
Tara and James' first exam was Herbology. It wasn't as hard as Tara had expected. It was asking questions about plants and what they do. After the easiest exam out of all of the others was Astronomy. The astronomy teacher made them look for Neptune. After that exam everyone rushed to the common room for late studying and went to bed around 2am.  
  
It was the second day of exams and everyone was studying at breakfast before their first exam. Tara and James ran to Charms for the last bit of studying before the exam started. Professor Flitwick made them do the [I]Wingardium Leviosa[/I] charm with pillows. After that they ran to the Great Hall to have lunch then ran off to the common room to have a boo at the Transfiguration stuff. They had to turn a Kleenex box into a mailbox.  
  
Finally it was the last day of exams, people were getting happy about this also, except for 1st year Gryffindors cause they had to have Potions with Snape. Snape was particularly evil for the exam. They had to make a Shrinking Potion. Snape was breathing down everyone's necks. Finally, it was time for their last exam! History of Magic, the most boring class. People were dozing off. They had to write down names like, Ugard the Ugly and Shara the Smelly.  
  
People were happy that they had a week of nothingness. Nobody had to do anything! They either went to the lake or hung around outside somewhere else. James, Tara, Chester and Malcolm played chess by the lake. Chester beat everyone; he apparently got the talent from his father.  
  
A week later, they got their grades. The four of them passed even in potions. They started packing the day before leaving. Everyone was bustling around the castle looking for their belongings.  
  
It was the day of leaving. Tara was didn't want to go home at all. She hadn't told Draco about going to James' for Christmas yet.  
  
Tara, James, Amber, Chester and Malcolm got a compartment by themselves. They played Exploding Snap; though they wished it were Exploding Snape. The lunch trolley came around 12:30. They each got a bit of everything; it was a quiet ride back home. They ate in silence for a change. It was getting darker outside and the train was starting to slow down. You could see Platform 9¾ in front of the train.  
  
Tara could see Padma waiting for her.  
  
[I]Where's dad?[/I], Tara asked herself.  
  
All of the Hogwarts students got off the train and headed for their parents.  
  
"Mum!" squealed Tara.  
  
"Hello darling." Said Padma. "Go say bye to your friends and then we have to go."  
  
"Ok" and with that Tara ran to find all her friends. She found Amber first. "Oy, Amber!"  
  
"Hold on mum. Oh hi, Tara"  
  
"Hi, I just came by to say bye."  
  
"Ohh, ok, bye. Hey maybe you could come over in the summer for a bit?"  
  
"Yea, that'd be cool."  
  
"Alright. Send me an owl if you can."  
  
"Okay, I have to find the others." Said an excited Tara "Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Soon enough she found James, Chester and Malcolm. Their parents were all talking together.(I don't know if I mentioned but Malcolm's parents are Fred and Angelina) They saw her coming towards them.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to say bye and have a good summer." She said.  
  
"Oh…we will." Said James with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I always wanted to do the evil grin thing."  
  
"Really."  
  
"No."  
  
"You sound like me you know that."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." James and Tara hugged. "Bye guys." She said to the others.  
  
"OWL ME." Yelled James.  
  
"Yea." Tara yelled back.  
  
Tara ran back to her mum and they both left for home. 


	18. 18

1 Chapter 18- Draco's Work  
  
  
  
Tara and Padma got back to their house in a flash…really they did.  
  
"So how was your school year dear."  
  
"Good." Said Tara scared to mention James, though Padma wasn't as bad about it as Draco was.  
  
"How many new friends have you made in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Erm…well there's Amber, she wants me to go to her house sometime this summer…there's Malcolm Weasley…he's a prankster…there's Chester Weasley…he beat me a chess mum! NO ONE BEATS ME AT CHESS! Ahem, then there's…err…James. But you know him and I don't think that's a good thing." She said that last part about James very quickly.  
  
"Tara, I don't care if your friends with James…but I know your father does." Said Padma through pursed lips.  
  
"Dad HATES the Potter's….by the way, where IS dad?"  
  
"He's…at work.. Nice weather isn't it?" failing to change the subject.  
  
"Mom! Dad doesn't work, well only for…oh." Tara's felt close to tears. "Why does he want Dad?"  
  
"Erm…you know his favourite hobby."  
  
"No, he took dad."  
  
" Afraid so."  
  
"But dad…doesn't…does he?"  
  
"It was a threat."  
  
"Dad's gonna go to Azkaban if he's caught."  
  
"He knows the consequences." Said Padma. "I just hope he doesn't go so low and kill anyone."  
  
"I hope the Dark Lord doesn't either…I hate it when he does." Said Tara fighting away tears for her dad.  
  
"But that's what he's here on earth to do. Raise hell. Sadly…" she pulled back her sleeve to reveal the dark mark branded on her wrist. "…We were branded on our wedding day. He was THERE at the wedding. I didn't want this to ever happen."  
  
Tara went to her room after her mother and her talked. She thought about her dad. Would he really kill someone…has he ever? Thoughts were going through her head at a mile a minute. She felt like she was going to go crazy! She got out a piece of paper and began to write.  
  
Dear James,  
  
I just found out something about my dad that is…disturbing…the Dark Lord came and took him…you know…to do his favourite hobby. Be careful James. I'm scared what my dad might do. Owl me back.  
  
Love, Tara  
  
She sent the letter off with Saturn and went down to the kitchen for dinner. Padma had made a feast of cheese stuffed chicken, green beans, potato salad and triple chocolate ice cream for dessert. She ate every last bit of food. She was about to get up when there was a loud noise coming from their living room. It was a high pitch twang.(sort of like you pull a string tight and play it like a guitar.) Padma ran to the living room to see what was going on…Ministry Wizards and Draco were there.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?" said one of the wizards "We caught your husband…" he shuddered "…we caught him [I]killing[/I] a muggle."  
  
"Yes, ma'am…stop crying for a second and listen." Said another ministry wizard trying to get Padma to be quiet. Tara ran to her room. She didn't want to know what happened.  
  
She let her mum talk to the ministry wizards while she wrote another letter, but this time, to Amber.  
  
Dear Amber, (and then James.)  
  
Hey, whatsup? I know it has only been a while since I saw you but something happened to my dad…real bad. I don't know if you know but my parents are…well…lets say, mini-Voldy's. They have never killed anyone, and plan not to…my dad showed up like, 5minutes ago with ministry wizards. He wasn't there to pick me up from the station, he was with the Dark Lord. I don't want to know what happened. After you read this, send it to James so I don't have to write this twice.  
  
From, Tara  
  
Tara decided it was late and the thought of going to bed was a good idea. She yelled good-night to her mom from her room. The ministry wizards were still here but Tara didn't dare go down to see what was happening. She slipped into her nightgown and hopped into bed. She decided to read one of her books. She hadn't read in a long time now. She grabbed [I] Bridge to Terabithia[/I] and started to read. Around midnight she finally turned off her light.  
  
It was about 5am when Tara woke up to a tapping coming from her window. Saturn was flapping madly outside the window. Tara ran and opened it while Saturn came in and collapsed on the bed.  
  
[I]Dear Tara,  
  
I sent the letter to James with my owl. All I can't say is oh my god. How could you now tell me!! Oh, I hope…I don't know…I want your dad in Azkaban if he DID kill someone…but he might not have. Tell me what happened. I'm sorry about this.  
  
From, Amber[/I]  
  
Tara had totally forgotten about her father, she didn't want it to be true.  
  
[I]Its all a dream[/I]. She thought [I] All a stupid dream[/I].  
  
She decided it was still too early to get up so she went back to bed. It was nearly ten o'clock by the time she woke up again. She heard crashes from pans and breaking glass down in the kitchen. Tara hurried downstairs and her mom was trying to do the dishes.  
  
"Mum! What's wrong?" asked Tara  
  
"Oh…Nothing sweet pea."  
  
"Umm…last night, what happened with dad?"  
  
"I…I don't want to talk about it." Spat Padma  
  
"Okay…tell me when your-"  
  
"YourfatherisinAzkabancausehekilledafamilyofmuggles." Interrupted Padma  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"You-father-is-in-Azkaban-cause-he-killed-a-family-of-muggles." Repeated Padma.  
  
Tara could feel tears forming in her eyes. She finally burst and cried.  
  
"Something good though." Said her mother trying to cheer her up. She pulled back her sleeve. The Dark Mark was removed.  
  
"MUM! The Dark Lord is going to come after us!" shouted Tara.  
  
"No he's not. I'm just not a death eater anymore."  
  
She started explaining that she's a spy for the good side…but she's still with Voldemort.  
  
Tara went to the kitchen and ate brunch. Right when she sat down there was tapping at the window and a snowy owl was outside the door to the deck. She let in the owl and untied the letter. It was from James.  
  
[I]Tara,  
  
Hi, I'm sorry about your dad. I heard about what happened, mum told me. She works for the ministry you know. I'm hoping you are all right. To get your thoughts off that, my dad's Quiddich Team is in the Quiddich World Cup this year. I'm so excited!! I get to go. You should come and join me. That's if it's ok with my parents and your…mum. Well, I have to go to Chester's now. Talk to you late.  
  
From, James[/I] 


	19. 19

1 Chapter 19-The Missing Backpack, The Trip and Family  
  
It was nearing the end of July, and the Quiddich Cup. There was no reply from James if she could go with him or not. Tara and her mum were managing well without Draco around the house.  
  
Tara got a letter from Amber in the last week of July.  
  
Hey Tara!  
  
How are you? I'm doing well. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a few days? Ask you mum and send me a letter back right away. Did you hear that James' dad's is in the Quiddich Cup? I really want to go! Well, send me a reply, okay? See you later.  
  
From Amber  
  
"MUM!" yelled Tara.  
  
"Den!" Padma called back.  
  
Tara ran to the den. "Can I go to Amber's for a couple of days? She just asked if I could."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And with that, Tara ran to her room and found a black piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Hey Amber,  
  
I can go! When do you want me to come over? Yea, that's all! Buh-bye.  
  
From, Tara  
  
Tara was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was going to one of her best friend's houses without anything to worry about.  
  
That same afternoon she got a short reply back from Amber.  
  
Tara,  
  
Yay! All right come to my house by Floo at 2 o'clock tomorrow. See you tomorrow!  
  
From Amber  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Kitchen dear."  
  
Tara ran to the kitchen and told her mom that she would be leaving the next day.  
  
"Alright dear, pack your things and by the time you finish, dinner should be ready."  
  
Tara went up two her room, going up the steps two at a time and searched for her backpack.  
  
"I know its somewhere up here…hello? Mr. Backpack? Where are you? Please come out so I can stuff you with girly things."  
  
Calling the backpack did not help. She looked in her closet, under her desk. She finally got frustrated and went downstairs.  
  
"Mum? Have you seen my back pack?"  
  
"Did you check under your bed?"  
  
"Umm…no…"  
  
"You think it might be an idea?" said Padma sarcastically  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
Tara went back to her room and looked under her bed. There was her backpack was under her bed.  
  
" 'Did you look under the bad?' Pfft, how I wish I have the motherly gift."  
  
Tara picked our some nicer clothing to take to Amber's house.  
  
**  
  
It was nearing noon the day that Tara would be leaving for Amber's. She kept checking her backpack to make sure it was in front of the fireplace before 2.  
  
It felt like the time was going at snails pace. A minute felt like half an hour. Half an hour felt like an eternity.  
  
It was FINALLY two o'clock. Tara hugged her mum good-bye and threw the floo powder in the fireplace and said 'McMullen's'. Tara had once last glimpse of her mother and she was suddenly in a very large living room. Tara stood there for a few minutes, finally stepping out of the fire as it wasn't being used with floo anymore and she didn't feel like being on fire. She heard footsteps coming from her right like someone were coming down the stairs quickly. Amber came bounding in the room.  
  
"Hiya Tara!"  
  
"Err, hello."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Tara picked up her backpack and followed Amber up the stairs. There was a hall full of doors. There had to be something magical about them cause they were *right* beside each other. Amber took her to 8th door on her left. It was a big green room. The bed was by a window that had a seat in front of it. There was a tall bookcase holding what looked to be the oldest books in the world.  
  
"This…is nice."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Said Amber. "Did you bring your swim suit?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Let's go swimming then, we got an outdoor pool."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Meet me in the living room in 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Amber left and Tara opened her backpack and took out her bathing suit. It was a white tankini. She also put on a black wrap-around skirt.  
  
Tara headed down the stairs. Amber was already in the living room. She was wearing a pink suit with a red wrap-around skirt.  
  
"Okay, c'mon, follow me." Said Amber  
  
Tara followed Amber outside. There was a pool the size of the Gryffindor common room times two.  
  
"That's the biggest pool I have ever seen. I have a pool too….but its tiny compared to this!" said Tara in awe.  
  
Amber took off her skirt and jumped in the water. Tara followed suite. They splashed around for awhile. Until . . .  
  
"AMBER!" called someone from the house behind theirs. (If you don't know what I mean, Amber's house's back yard faces another person's back yard. Like this. Umm []=|=[] . . .like that)  
  
James had his head poked of the fence.  
  
"WHAT! James what are you doing here?" yelled Amber.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"What, no you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since today."  
  
"I didn't even know that house was for sale." Amber whispered to Tara.  
  
"Nice pool you got there." Said James  
  
"Yea, that's what Tara said."  
  
James still was on his side of the fence, staring at the pool.  
  
"James, would you like to come swim with us?" asked Amber  
  
"Yes!"  
  
And with that, James went and got into his shorts. He was back in a matter of seconds. He hopped the fence and jumped in the pool splashing Tara and Amber.  
  
"Why did he have to buy THAT house?" Amber asked no one.  
  
Tara was having a water fight with James while Amber kept asking no one.  
  
It was getting late. Amber and Tara kicked James out of the pool and made him go home. The two girls went in for dinner.  
  
"Have a nice swim ladies?" asked Amber's mum.  
  
"Yes mum. Oh yea, mum this is Tara. Tara this is my mum."  
  
"Oh, hello." Said Tara shyly.  
  
"Nice to meet you dear. You two go get changed. The Obi should be done fixing dinner when you two get back."  
  
Tara went to her room and found her pajamas. They were Slytherin colours. She got it from her Grandma and Grandpa (on her father's side) for her 11th birthday. Tara headed down to the kitchen and saw a duplicate of her sitting at the table.  
  
"Amber? Where did you get your pajamas??" asked Tara.  
  
"I got them from my Grandma and Grandpa for my 11th birthday."  
  
"But, that's when I got mine…"  
  
"This is funny, actually."  
  
"What are your Grandma and Grandpa's names?" asked Tara.  
  
"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Shuddered Amber.  
  
Tara looked as if she was going to faint. "That's my dad's mum and dad."  
  
"That makes you my…ummm…"  
  
"Cousin..." Finished Tara "What side are they on?"  
  
"My mum's."  
  
"I never knew my dad had a sister! That's weird."  
  
"She went to Durmstrang, that's why."  
  
"Two of my friends are related to me…amazing."  
  
"Who else is related to you?"  
  
"Chester…he's my cousin on my mum's side."  
  
Amber's mum walked into the kitchen with a look of shock. "Why are you wearing the same pajamas?!"  
  
"I think I'll re-introduce you." Said Amber. "Mum, meet Tara Malfoy, your niece. Tara meet your Auntie Criança."  
  
"Hello again." Said Tara fighting laughter.  
  
"Hello." Said Criança.  
  
A house elf that was wearing a mini knitted apron came out of the kitchen.  
  
"That you Obi." Said Criança. "Meet my neice Tara."  
  
"Obi is very happy to meet Miss Tara. Obi is happy to meet new family."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Obi." Said Tara.  
  
Obi had made a garlic-stuffed roast with mashed potatoes and a big caesar salad. It was delicous.  
  
After dinner was finished, the three of them went into the living room and talked.  
  
"You two should go and meet the new neighbours, well the people behind us."  
  
"Yea, we should." Said Amber trying to hide her laughter.  
  
"You should invite them for dinner."  
  
"Yes mum." Amber was biting her tongue trying not to laugh. Tara was smiling like an idiot and shaking from silent giggles.  
  
"Why don't the three of us go over there tomorrow and introduce ourselves."  
  
"Y-y-yes mum!" said Amber finally exploding with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Oh, just something, I…er…remembered from…ummm…school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tara and I are going to bed now, good-night."  
  
"Good-night you two."  
  
Tara and Amber headed to Amber's room and got out a piece of parchment.  
  
[I]JAMES!  
  
THIS IS REALLY FUNNY. TOMORROW MY MOM SAID THAT WE ARE GOING TO 'INTRODUCE' OURSLEVES. WE DIDN'T TELL HER THAT WE ALREADY KNOW YOU CAUSE WE THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY (this could go on forever) REALLY FUNNY! SO WE ARE COMING OVER TOMORROW AND TELL YOUR PARENTS TO ACT SURPRISED TO SEE US (since they already know Tara) AND YOU ACT SURPRISED TOO.  
  
FROM AMBER AND TARA!![/I]  
  
Amber sent it off with her owl and the two of them laughed…and laughed…and laughed some more. Its was almost 11:00 by the time they went to bed.  
  
They woke up early the next morning. Obi was at work making the a feast for breakfast, Tara woke up to that. She went down to the living room to see Criança sitting on the couch reading the [I]Daily Prophet[/I].  
  
"Oh, good morning Tara. Are you ready to meet our new neighbours."  
  
"Y-yes." Snorted Tara.  
  
There was a rumbling coming from the stairs. Amber popped her head throught the door.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Said Criança.  
  
"Yea, I'll be back down in a bit." Said Amber  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I'm going to get changed." And with that Tara ran to her room.  
  
"Fine, see if I care that everyone deserted me!" Criança said to herself.  
  
After breakfast and when everyone was ready they headed over to the Potter's house. Criança knocked on the door and Harry Potter came to the door. Criança looked scared, since she [I]was[/I] a Malfoy, but other then that she looked almost normal.  
  
"Hello, we came over to introduce ourselved." She began. Tara and Amber were shaking with silent giggles. "I'm Criança McMullen and this is Amber, my daughter, and Tara Malfoy, my niece."  
  
"Hello, all three of you. Would you like to come in, I'll introduce the rest of my family."  
  
Harry looked as if he were going to crack up right there. He already knew Tara and James told him they were coming over and that is was a joke on Amber's mum. Harry led them into the into the living room where James was sitting in a big chair. His mum was on the couch adjasent to James' chair.  
  
"Hermione, this is Criança, Amber McMullen and Tara Malfoy." Said Harry, looking like he was about to bite off his tongue so he wouldn't laugh.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Hermioine. "I'm Hermione Potter and this is James, our son."  
  
At about that time, the Potters, Amber and Tara burst out in hysarical laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Criança.  
  
"Nothing…nothing…" said Amber.  
  
"Just that…" added James.  
  
"We already all know each other…James is in our year and house. I spent Christmas with them…yes, a Malfoy and Potter Christmas." Finished Tara.  
  
Criança looked shocked. "Why on earth didn't you tell me!"  
  
"Cause it was…er…funny?" said Amber still trying rid of her giggles.  
  
"While you guys sort this out, Tara can I talk to you for a second…alone?"  
  
"Yea, alright…"  
  
Tara followed James down a hall and into a library.  
  
"I feel really sorry for your dad, even though he is a family enemy, I still feel sad for you, cause, yea."  
  
"It's alright." Said Tara finally not laughing and more serious.  
  
"And I wanted to know if everything is alright?"  
  
"Yes, all is good. My mom is still with Voldemort but she's a spy for…the good side, the side I am on."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yea, I'm proud of my mother, the way she's handling all of this you know."  
  
"Right. Oh, by the way, remember how I said that the Quiddich Cup is coming and my dad's gonna be in it. We have an extra ticket and so you wanna come with us. We'll be in top box, with the ministry people. Its alright with my parents too."  
  
"I'll get back to you, I have to check with my mum still."  
  
"Ok. Let's go back out to the living room and save Amber from the parents."  
  
They were all sitting now, and were served with drinks and biscuts. Tara and James joined them. Tara sat next to Amber on a big couch while James went back to the chair. They talked about lots of stuff, Quiddich was one, and sadly for the kids, school.  
  
Criança, Tara and Amber finally left the Potter's house. Tara and Amber went upstairs while Criança told Obi to start supper.  
  
"So, what did James talk to you about?" asked Amber when they got into her room.  
  
"He asked me to go to the Quiddich Cup with him…"  
  
"SWEET! Are you going to go?"  
  
"I have to ask my mum st-"  
  
"Write her right now!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Its like you want to go or something." Tara said sarcastically  
  
"Maybe cause I do."  
  
Amber shoved a piece of parchment and a quill into Tara's face. Under pressure Tara wrote…  
  
[I]Mother dearest…  
  
James asked me to go to the Quiddich cup, it is the middle of August. I was wondering if I could go with him, they get to be in top box! Amber shoved this parchment into my face so that's why its all crumpled up. Owl me back.  
  
Love, your dearest daughter Tara.  
  
P.S. I'm not crazy. [/I]  
  
Amber snatched the letter away from Tara and sent it to Padma.  
  
The rest of the time Tara was at Amber's was fun. They went outside and swam nearly everyday, James always had to come and join them. It was finally time for Tara to go home until the Quiddich Cup, if she's going… 


	20. 20

1 Chapter 20-The Quiddich Cup  
  
Tara was ecstatic cause her mother was letting her go to the. It was Chudley Cannons versus Falmouth Falcons, Harry was with the Cannons.  
  
It was a week until Tara had to go, she decided to make a fire and roast some marshmallows one night. She finished the WHOLE bag and was driving her mother insane from her hyperness.  
  
She wrote a letter to Amber saying…  
  
[I]Hey, wazzzzzaaaaaaapppppp!  
  
Eye ovrdozd on marzhmelowz me thinks. I rosted the hole bag and aet dem al. Eye am not hiper nop not ate al. Eye am gong to rite Jams. Be  
  
Fum, Tera[/I]  
  
Tara put that parchment to the side and got another piece.  
  
[I]Hey Jams!  
  
Do you lik marzhmelows¿ eye no I do¡ how ar yu¿ hahahahahahahahahaha, eye ovrdozd on dem. Eye gong 2 rite to me. Me  
  
Luv, Tera [/I]  
  
She sent the letters off with Saturn and decided she was tired and went to bed.  
  
Three days passed and she got a letter from James.  
  
[I]Hi…Tara  
  
I didn't know we were going be pet names. But I don't like Jams, I like Shnookums better. You can be Brittany Spears so you could hit me baby one more time…hahaha just kidding…you can be…umm…cutie, yes, your pet name is Cutie!  
  
From, Shnookums[/I]  
  
All Tara could think was 'What the hell?"  
  
Tara didn't know what he was talking about, she couldn't remember sending him a letter with a pet name. She thought about it and thought it was catchy and decided it was ok with the pet names, she could get used to James calling her Cutie.  
  
She didn't write back to James, she decided since she was seeing him the next day that it would be a waste of time for Saturn.  
  
The next day Tara was up at the crack of dawn getting ready to go to James'. She was going over early so they could set up their tent in the campsite where they had to stay. She was searching for her backpack once again and this time she looked under her bed first. It wasn't their, or in her closet. She went down to the kitchen and her mum was sitting at the table reading.  
  
"Mum, have you seen my backpack?"  
  
"You lost it again?"  
  
"I never had it."  
  
"I mean your back pack."  
  
"Oooooohhhhhhh."  
  
"Did you check the hall closet."  
  
"No…"  
  
"It would be an idea, you have to leave in an hour."  
  
Tara looked in the hall closet and sure enough her backpack was there.  
  
'How I hate that motherly gift' she thought.  
  
She ran back to her room and began to pack her things. Pants, Shirts and books.  
  
The hour was finally over and Tara was about to leave when…  
  
"Tara, I got you this when you first asked me if you could go to the Quiddich cup." Said Padma and tossing her a Chudley Cannons hat.  
  
"Umm, thanks…mum" Tara was not going to wear it.  
  
Tara threw the Floo powder into her fireplace before her mum could give her anymore junk. She had once last glimpse of her mother and she was once again off to James'.  
  
She got to their house in a matter of seconds, she saw that James was waiting with his things beside the chair that he was sitting on.  
  
"You really want to leave don't you?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes, Cutie, I do." He said.  
  
"Okay, one question, what's with the pet names?"  
  
"You called me Jams in a letter you sent me, you said you were eating marshmallows. I don't like Jams so I changed it to Shnookums."  
  
Tara felt her face heat up and going red. She remembered finally when she sent letters to Amber and James. She didn't care, she could get used to pet names. Chester, Malcolm and Amber would think that she was crazy, but they would have to get used to it too.  
  
"Well [I]Shnookums[/I] when do we go?"  
  
"When my mum is ready to go. My dad is already there practicing."  
  
Hermione was down after 10minutes of James yelling "MUM…HURRY UUUUUUUP, I'M GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
"Ok, you two got everything?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." Answered James and Tara  
  
The Quiddich cup was being held in their town so they just had to walk. They still had to camp there overnight cause god knows when the game would end! They left the house and walked…and walked…and walked until they could see a giant stadium. James was half skipping and running while Tara and Hermione was walking fast to keep up with him.  
  
"Would you two PLEASE hurry up?!" asked James  
  
"We going as fast as we can!" said Hermione  
  
The three of them reached the gates surrounding a field and the Quiddich stadium. Tara and Hermione made the last few steps as slowly as possible to make James even madder then he was for making him wait.  
  
There was an elderly man standing at the gates taking tickets for camp. Tara, James and Hermione didn't know how long they were staying so they reserved 1 tent with 3 rooms. Hermione handed over the tickets and he show them where to go.  
  
"Go straight until you see a path through the tents going right, take that path and go until you see a fork -, then take the left fork and follow the path. Somewhere there you'll see a sign with your name. Have a nice day."  
  
The three of them followed the directions to their tent. James was complaining that it was taking too long to get there and that they would miss the game even though they still had 4 hours till it started.  
  
"For the last time James, we are not going to miss the game." Said an annoyed Hermione.  
  
"Cutie, please hurry up?" begged James  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Shnookums"  
  
"Cutie? Shnookums? What are you talking about?" asked Hermione shocked at the pet names.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I sent a letter James after I roasted a whole bag of marshmallows and…"  
  
"She called me Jams and I thought it was a pet name so I mailed her back…"  
  
"And he said he didn't like Jams so he wanted to change it to Shnookums and he wanted to call me Cutie."  
  
"Cutie is better then the first one. 'I want to call you Britany Spears so you can hit me baby one more time." Said James  
  
"True, so true." Commented Tara  
  
They reached the tent that they would be staying at. [A/n. Muggles didn't help at the Cup anymore cause of what happened in the fourth book] Hermione magicked their things into the tent while Tara and James when to explore the campsite.  
  
"Hey! James! Tara!"  
  
It was a girl named Katie from their house at school who was going to be in fifth year. She had her friend Ashley with her as well. Tara or James didn't really talk to them at school they were more acquaintances then friends.  
  
"Oh, hi." Said James  
  
"Hello." Tara joined in.  
  
"Guess what! I was made Quiddich captain. There are a couple open positions now that the others graduated. You two should try out as you are old enough now."  
  
"I definitely am." Said James  
  
"So am I!" added Tara  
  
"Well, Ashley and I should go now, bye."  
  
"Bye." Said Tara  
  
"I am going to the seeker position."  
  
"You have competition. I want to be a seeker like my dad was…"  
  
"Look! There's Malcolm and Chester! I didn't know they were going." Said James trying to get Tara's mind off her father.  
  
The two of them ran over to their tent.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" asked Chester when he saw them running towards him.  
  
"Nothing much…just keeping Shnookums over here to stay calm."  
  
"Shnookums?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"Long story." Answered James.  
  
"I sort of sent him a letter with it saying 'Dear Jams' and he thought it was a pet name but he didn't like Jams so he changed it to Shnookums and I am Cutie. I was sort of hyper off all the roasted marshmallow's I had…a whole bag."  
  
"Please tell me I don't have to call him Shnookums." Said Chester  
  
"No…unless you have an undying love for James…HA!" said Tara giggling.  
  
"Ok, I don't swing that way…only on Fridays and Mondays." Said Chester. James was backing away scared. "James! I'm joking."  
  
"I…knew that," said James coming walking back toward the other three.  
  
"Right, we all believe you James." Said Malcolm.  
  
A few hours later, James was leading Hermione and Tara to the top box where they would be sitting. There were four rows, they got the first. James was counting down the minutes until the game started.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ARE YOU READY TO WATCH SOME QUIDDICH?" called Araal Hawkshead the commentator. The crown screamed and James was jumping up and down until Hermione pushed him into his chair.  
  
"OH, HERE COME THE CHUDLEY CANNONS! THEY ARE STILL UNDEFEATED SINCE HARRY POTTER HAS JOINED THEIR TEAM. KEEPER JOEY MANN, SEEKER HARRY POTTER, CHASERS TONY BARR, CORY PATERSON AND CARLY JOHNSON, BEATERS CHAD SCOTT AND REESE CHU."  
  
James was now hysterical. Hermione was trying to make him settle down but it was no use. Tara was almost in the same state as James just not as hyper.  
  
"OK NOW HERE COME THE FALMOUTH FALCONS! THIS IS THEIR FIRST TIME AT THE QUIDDICH CUP. KEEPER JOHN CAPPER, SEEKER MERANDA WORRINGTON, CHASERS ZAC WONG, JAKE KILN, TERRY BOOT, BEATERS AMANDA KENNEDY AND CHRIS KELLY!"  
  
Hermione had finally strapped James to his chair. It was quite a sight, a 12-year-old boy trying to stand up with rope tried around him.  
  
"EX-BEATER FOR THE WIMBOURNE WASPS, LUDO BAGMAN IS THE REFEREE FOR TODAYS MATCH. HE WILL NOW TAKE THE FIELD WITH THE BALLS. THE BLUDGERS ARE OUT FOLLOWED BY THE SNITCH. THE QUAFFLE IS UP AND THE GAME BEGINS.  
  
"CANNONS IN POSSESSION, BARR- PATERSON-JOHNSON-PATERSON-JOHNSON-BARR. WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER. JOHNSON HAS THE QUAFFLE AND SHE SCORES! CANNONS 10 FALCONS 0! FALCONS IN POSSESSION, WONG- KILN –WONG- BOOT. WHOA! INTERCEPTED BY BARR! CANNONS IN POSSESSION, PATERSON- BARR- PATERSON- BARR- JOHNSON-."  
  
After an hour, the score was 70-30 for the Cannons. James was bubbling with joy and Tara was glad that she was there…with James.  
  
Two more hours passed and the scored was 150-80 still for Cannons.  
  
After 4 hours, Harry started to dive, there was a gold sparkling near the ground, Worrington on his tail. Harry caught the snitch!  
  
"CANNONS WIN!" called Araal  
  
Hermione let James jump around and cheer. Tara sat and cheered.  
  
The Cannons walked up to the top box and got their trophy.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Harry coming over the them  
  
"Hi Dad! Good game hey? Long, but good."  
  
"Hi Mr. Potter." Said Tara. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks James, thank you Tara. Oh that was a nice little prank a few weeks ago with your aunt."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
Once the team was in their change rooms, Hermione, James and Tara walked to their tent. James was seriously bubbling now. Hermione had a hard time to getting James to bed. She had to get Tara to help her. Once again she strapped James to his bed so he couldn't move. Tara got into her bed and fell right asleep.  
  
Early the next morning, Tara woke up to the smell of bacon and sausages cooking. She woke up and went outside where Hermione was cooking bacon and sausages over a open fire.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Oh hello Tara."  
  
"It would have been easier to magic the food." Said Tara  
  
"Oh I know but the way muggles do it, it tastes so much better!"  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
  
Just then they could hear footsteps coming from inside the tent and James poked out his head.  
  
"Mornin." He said sleepily as he walked out still in his boxers.  
  
"James go put on a shirt." Said Hermione.  
  
He realized what he was wearing and ran back into the tent. Tara was in her pajamas still too just that she had a shirt on. She was wearing a blue pair of Capri pants with a blue tank top.  
  
Tara decided it was a good idea to go get changed. She walked to her room and found her backpack beside her bed. She got a black skort(shorts that look like a skirt) and white T-shirt. She went back outside. James had put on a shirt and Hermione was magicking eggs on plates.  
  
"When will we be leaving today?" asked Tara.  
  
"After breakfast and when everyone's packed." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, cool. I have to get home prepare for my birthday…its next week. I have to send out invitations and stuff."  
  
"Who's going to your party?" asked James curiously.  
  
"You, of course, Chester, Amber, Malcolm, and my grandparents, and some other people."  
  
"Mum, I'm going to a party next week."  
  
"I heard." Said Hermione.  
  
They all ate breakfast while talking about the match from the previous night. James was still frolicking around in joy cause his dad won. After breakfast, they packed all their things and started to walk back to Potter's house. It was nearly lunchtime when they got there. Tara said good-bye to Hermione and James (Harry wasn't back from celebrating their win). Tara threw the Floo powder into the fireplace was whisked away.  
  
She landed moments later in her living room.  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"BEDROOM." Called her mother weakly.  
  
Tara ran to Padma's room. She was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of Draco, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mum! What's wrong?" asked Tara dropping her belongings.  
  
"You father was, ehhh…"  
  
"Dad was what?"  
  
"Lets just say, Dementors, ehh, they have one less cell to guard tonight…"  
  
Tara could feel tears forming in her eyes. She ran straight to her room and dived into her bed. And cried, and cried, and cried herself to sleep in the early afternoon. 


	21. 21

(A/N: I think this is my first author note =O, oh well theres a first for everything! I just wanted to say that there is really someone writing this story and have a note like I'm a robot or something, well I'm not. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Not that's theres many but there are some!)  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 21-Party Time!!  
  
Tara woke up in the middle of the night from hunger. She was wondering why she had gone to bed so early, then it came to her. She ran to the kitchen and got a house-elf to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She ran back to the kitchen and found a blank piece of parchment.  
  
[I]Dear Shnookums,  
  
Bad news, Dad was kissed by dementors. Oh my god, I don't know how I'll live without a dad. I mean, you have a dad, Chester has a dad, Malcolm does and Amber does too, just not living with her but hers is alive. If you were sleeping when you get this I'm really sorry just I need to get it off my chest. I am so sad, but glad I have you and everyone else as my friends.  
  
Love, Cutie[/I]  
  
Tara attached the tearstained paper to Saturn and watched her fly into the night.  
  
She decided that since it was only 3am that she would try and sleep some more, and she did. Around 10am she woke up and went to the living room, her mum was already there and she was reading the daily prophet.  
  
"Morning mum." Said Tara sniffling.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Are we planning my party today?"  
  
"Yes we are." She said "And tomorrow we'll go to Diagon alley and pick up stuff for it."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to get changed now." Said Tara and she moped back to her room. Saturn was sitting on the window sill with a reply from James.  
  
[I]Cutie,  
  
I'm so sorry about your dad, its ok that you woke me up, I understand that you wanted to talk. We can talk about this more at your party. Oh yea, what do you want for a present?  
  
Love Shnookums[/I]  
  
Tara felt better after the letter from James. She got changed and went down where her mum was sitting with a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"I'm going to say a word and you say the first word the comes to mind. Its easier this way." Said Padma  
  
"…alright."  
  
"Streamers."  
  
"Gold."  
  
"Balloons"  
  
"Scarlet."  
  
"Cake."  
  
"Double layer chocolate cake."  
  
"Games."  
  
"I'll get back to you on that."  
  
"Hats?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Invitations, funny or serious."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Thank you for playing 'What's going to be at my party' join us next year when we play again." Said Padma in an announcer voice.  
  
"Ok mum, your scaring me."  
  
A week later the Malfoy's house was filled with family and friends. James was the first of the friends to come, then it was Amber. Amber's mum was invited too, since she was family.  
  
"Tara, can I talk to you now?" asked James once everyone was occupied.  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
They walked to Tara's room.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your dad, I mean, yes, family enemy, not supposed to be friends with you but who cares. I sad, for you. I mean, I shouldn't feel like this, I know, but I do. Cause I like you. Like you more than words could say. It was love at first sight in the ice cream parlor." Said James.  
  
"What's that got to do with my…" Tara paused, thinking about her dad hurt.  
  
"I'm just saying. You're the best friend that anyone could have. Even when you're supposed to be sad. You don't let it show like other people. You're strong that way. You put on this great party even though it happened a week ago."  
  
Tara had tears trickling down her cheek. James went over and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, cry. Let it out."  
  
"I hate him. I hate how he had to be bad. I hate how he hated muggle- borns. I hate how he had to go with the Dark Lord and kill muggles. I hate him so much. He deserved to die. He deserved it."  
  
"Nobody deserves to die but the Dark Lord himself."  
  
"No, Dad deserved it."  
  
There was a knock on Tara's door. Padma poked her head in. She understood what was going on and nodded to James. Tara still had her head in his neck, lightly teary.  
  
"When she's ready, her presents are waiting to be open." Whispered Padma.  
  
James nodded. Ten minutes later, Tara was ready to do open her presents. They went down to the living room, James keeping her from falling. He led her to her chair and went to sit with Amber.  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Amber when he sat down.  
  
"Nothing…nothing at all." He said calmly.  
  
Tara opened her presents in silence, only speaking to say thank you to the giver. After presents they had cake. It was a big rectangular double layer chocolate cake. She blew out ALL of the candles in one go. Tara decided on no games for her birthday, just whatever. They sat around the living room and talked, well, everyone except Tara.  
  
The day finally ended and all of the party guests went home. Tara received her letter from Hogwarts with her new supply list and they were going to do that the next day. 


	22. 22

Chapter 22-Hogwarts once again!  
  
  
  
Tara, James, Chester, Malcolm and Amber found a compartment at the back of the train.  
  
"Tara, why did you look like you were crying when you came to open your presents at your party?" asked Amber concerned. "What did James do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, he didn't do anything. I was crying…cause…"  
  
"Cause…. Why?" pushed Amber.  
  
"James, can you tell her, I can't." said Tara, tears forming.  
  
"Well, her dad was kissed by the dementors." Gasps filled the compartment. "She was crying because it hurt her to talk about it. She was saying that he deserved it and she hated her father. I comforted her and told her that nobody deserves to die, just the Dark Lord himself. He told her father to go with him and he went. That's why she thinks he deserves it."  
  
~~  
  
Hours later, everyone was packed into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast and the sorting. Professor McGonnagal walked to the center of in front of the staff table and placed a three-footed (a/n: or is it four?) stool with the sorting hat placed on top.  
  
"When I call your name you will come and put on the hat." She said.  
  
(a/n again: I'm just saying the first name cause I don't feel like making up a whole lot of last names. I'm only doing gryfindor and ravenclaw cause that's all I have now, if you see an unfamiliar name its probably another house.)  
  
"Ali"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Ana."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Audrey"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Brian."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Derick."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Dorris."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Dwight."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Jane."  
  
Gryffindor."  
  
"Kelly."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Kevin."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Lizzy."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Natallie."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Zoey."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
After all the students were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome back to another school year. Welcome new students. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Kind."  
  
"Sir, I like students to call me by my first name. It makes me feel old being called by my last name. Sorry." Said Kind.  
  
"Ok, Professor Shirley. Well, since we are introducing people, I would like to introduce the new Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quiddich captains! For Ravenclaw its Kristy Gosse and for Gryffindor, Katie Fresco." Loud claps sounded from both tables. "Quiddich tryout schedules will be posted in your common room. Lets eat!" 


	23. 23

Chapter 23- Tryouts  
  
  
  
It was a week into the year. Quiddich tryouts would be on the weekend. James and Tara had to fight for a quill to sign the sign up.  
  
The night before the tryouts, Tara couldn't sleep. She was going through all the things her dad had taught her. Oh how she loved him for that. It was one of the only things that she loved about her dad. She hated how he hated the Potters. They were the best family anyone could meet. Tara finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"No! Master no! They didn't do anything." Said a blonde man. The man he was talking to resembled a snake, an ugly snake that is.  
  
"They're not one of us, they must die! You will help. [I]Imperio[/I]!"  
  
(A/N: sorry if its spelled wrong)"[I] Aveda Kedavra[/I]"  
  
Tara woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh. Tara. Calm down. Calm…calm, calm." She sat up in her bed for a few minutes recovering from her nightmare.  
  
She couldn't handle the night. She went downstairs to sit near the fire.  
  
"You had another nightmare didn't you?" asked a voice coming from the chair adjacent to her. She hadn't realized there was someone there.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked.  
  
"You shouldn't answer a question with a question. That's rude. But you answered my questions, as for yours, I knew you were coming down here all scared like you had a nightmare. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few nights myself, personal reasons." Said James walking over to Tara. "What was it about?"  
  
"Well, I saw my dad…and…eh, the Dark Lord. They were killing muggles. My dad was trying to convince the Dark lord not to kill them but he put the Imperius Curse on my father and my dad k-k-kill the muggles."  
  
"The best thing to do is to think of some happy. Something that would get your mind off things."  
  
"Why the hell have you turned all therapist like? You're scaring me!"  
  
"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" asked James coming close to her face.  
  
"Have I ever told you, you have bad breath."  
  
"Thaaaaanks." He said still right in her face.  
  
"Ok, Shnookums, I'm serious! Go brush your teeth." Said Tara pushing James, who was almost lying on her, off of her.  
  
James went and brushed his teeth and came back smiling.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"Much. Thanks."  
  
"Now, where were we."  
  
"You were asking if you have ever told me beautiful my eyes are."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"Have I ever told you, you have beautiful eyes."  
  
"Yes James, you did."  
  
Tara and James both fell asleep on separate chair. They woke up to a laughing Amber.  
  
"Yoohoo, lovebirds, wake up." She sung.  
  
"Mommy, I want off the pony, OFF THE PONY!" yelled James, which made Amber laugh even harder.  
  
In Tara's chair, people could here giggling. "Very nice Shnookums."  
  
"Huh? What? What's going on?" asked James  
  
"I'm waking you lovebirds up for Quiddich tryouts." Said Amber  
  
"What time is it?" asked Tara.  
  
"8:20am you have 10 minutes to get out there and you two are still in your pajamas."  
  
Tara and James ran to their separate dorms and got changed and ran to the Quiddich field. They made it with 3 minutes to spare.  
  
"Hello everyone who wants to try out. Some of you won't make it, but some of you will. I am going to get everyone to try the vacant positions. There's a Beater position, 2 chaser positions and the seeker." Said the captain Katie Kanterson. "Will everyone please line up in single file. The first thing we are going to do is Beater exercises. Will everyone please get a broomstick and a bat."  
  
Everyone did as they were told.  
  
"Alright, all I want to see is how well you can knock the bludger out of its path. Ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok, P-P? I can't read the writing." Said Katie blushing.  
  
"Eh, let me see." Said James. "Yea, that would be me…Tara and I were fighting for the pen."  
  
"I see. Well you next."  
  
Katie let a bludger out of the trunk. It zoomed towards James and he hit it, not very hard, but enough to get it away from him.  
  
"Malfoy, you next."  
  
Tara walked forward with the bat in hand. Katie opened the trunk and let one of the bludgers go once again. It came speeding towards Tara. She hit it, but it came straight back towards her.  
  
They went through all the exercises for beater and chasers. Next it was seeker exercises. This is what Tara and James were waiting for.  
  
"All you have to do, is catch the snitch in the fastest time. I will not tell you how fast you were because I want it to be a surprise. Potter, lets see what your dad taught you."  
  
James mounted his broom and raced after the snitch. Minutes later…  
  
"Malfoy, you next."  
  
Tara got on her broom and went after the snitch as James had done.  
  
After the tryouts, the tired Gryffindors went back to the tower.  
  
A week later the results of the tryouts were posted on the board in the common room.  
  
[I]Gryffindor Quiddich Team  
  
Keeper-Katie-year 5  
  
Beater-Toby-year 5  
  
Beater-Hayden-year 6  
  
Chaser-Mark-Year 4  
  
Chaser-Kerri-year 4  
  
Chaser-Tara-Year 2  
  
Seeker-James-Year 2[/I]  
  
Tara and James ran to the list and started jumping up and down like maniacs.  
  
"We made it!! We made it!!" they sang together.  
  
"But I'm not a seeker." Pouted Tara.  
  
"But you're on the team at least."  
  
"True."  
  
"Shall we celebrate making the team?" asked James.  
  
"Err…"  
  
"Yes! You should. What are you talking about?" asked Chester joining the other two.  
  
"I was asking Tara if we should celebrate." Said James.  
  
"Celebrate what."  
  
"Making the Quiddich team dude, don't you pay attention?"  
  
"Errr…"  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"No pensé tan" said Chester mockingly. (A/N: he said "I didn't think so", he was mocking James.)  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Jeez, don't you pay attention." Said Chester and walked away.  
  
"What's he on?" James asked Tara.  
  
"Nothing, I swear…I think he overdosed on his vitamins this morning." Said Tara.  
  
Tara and James made their way over to the couch Malcolm and Amber were sitting on. They were playing a vicious game of chess. They wrestled each other when they screwed up the other persons next move.  
  
"And I think they did it too."  
  
"Did what?" asked Amber, with Malcolm in a headlock.  
  
"How much sugar have you had…this morning?" asked Tara  
  
"Errr…"  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
"I've had about…1lb. That's about it…" said Amber with her hands on her chin thinking.  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
"Me pienso he tenido casi igual."  
  
"What's up with these people today!" exclaimed James.  
  
"I think its just us…the common room seems to have gone Spanish…well, Amber seems almost normal…" said Tara looking around the common room. Everyone seemed to be wearing sombreros.  
  
"¿Normal? Nunca oyó hablar de la palabra." Said Amber coming over to her riding a donkey.  
  
"Where did the donkeys come from!" said James in amazment.  
  
"I hope the other houses are getting this too! I don't want us to be the only house suffering." Said Tara.  
  
"The house wouldn't be suffering, WE would be suffering."  
  
The other houses WERE strange as well. Ravenclaw turned French…Règles de Yay Ravenclaw, maintenant et pour toujours! Hufflepuff turned German…Yay Hufflepuff Richtlinien, jetzt und für immer! Slytherin turned Italian…Lungamente vivono le arti scure. 


	24. 24

1 Chapter 24- Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
1.1 The teachers had a hard time getting the houses from one nationality back to British. It took a month but they did it. The teachers had to speak the separate languages for each house. Tara and James finally got into the Spanish mood too. Nobody new why that happened so nobody was punished.  
  
The first game of the Quiddich season was almost there. The Gryffindor Quiddich team was the best they had ever been since Harry Potter was in school. Katie, the captain, was walking around the school like she had won the cup all herself. The team members had to hit her to stop.  
  
The game was coming closer and Tara was getting nervous. She had sent a owl to her mum telling her about her making the team a week before…but still no answer. Could something be wrong. 'No, mum can handle herself.' Tara thought to herself.  
  
It was the morning of the Quiddich game. James came bounding into the girls dorms already in his robes, jumping on Tara's bed and frantically shaking her to wake up.  
  
"Get off."  
  
"You have to wake up now!"  
  
"JAMES, I'M AWAKE, GET OFF OF ME."  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND GET YOUR OWN ROOM!" yelled Amber.  
  
Mumbling could be heard from Tiffany's bed. "I want to get a room with James." She pouted.  
  
"What was that, Finny?" asked Tara in a motherly tone.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm sure you said something, Finny dear."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME FINNY."  
  
"Then stop being a --"  
  
"TARA! NO!" said Amber.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm leaving!" said Tiffany  
  
Tara had forgot that James was sitting on her bed staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" said Tara.  
  
"You."  
  
"I said GET A ROOM." Yelled Amber  
  
"We like this one, thanks." Said James.  
  
"Tara and James, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come-"  
  
"Amber, shut up!" laughed Tara  
  
"Are we too young still?" Asked James at the same time.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Pllleeeease, make an exception for Shnookums."  
  
"I'll consider it just not right now. My liking for you is going lower by the second." And with that, all you saw was a blur that was James running out of the dorm.  
  
"When he asks you and you decline, I'll kill you. You're perfect. Opposites attract. Malfoy and Potter. James and Tara. Enemies become friends."  
  
"I get the idea. I'm gonna leave now."  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor team was out on the field with the Ravenclaws and the game was about to begin. Tara was going over all the tactics she was practicing for the past while. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up and the game begun.  
  
"Ok, first game of the season!" said the commentator Paul Brown, a 4th year Gryffindor. "Gryffindor in possession. Tara passes to Kerri passes to Mark passes to Kerri passes to Tara…TARA SCORES!!! Watch for that bludger!"  
  
A bludger was zooming towards Tara. Hayden came after and smashed in the Ravenclaw captain, Kristy Grosse.  
  
An hour into the game, there was no sight of the snitch. James did a few Wronski Feints to keep the Ravenclaw seeker, Zack Miles, on his toes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, James at a look on his face of success. He was steeply diving at something on the ground. Tara looked at what she was doing, she saw a glint of gold hovering over the grass. Zack thought nothing of it, he thought he was doing another Feint so he didn't bother diving, until last minute that is. Zack raced down but when he was no where near the ground, James had pulled out of the dive and had the snitch in his hand. Katie looked like she won a million dollars and Kristy looked, at Paul lovingly and p-oed at the same time.  
  
The Gryffindor team ran to the change rooms and started to celebrate their win. Whoever wins the Hufflepuff and Slytherin game, goes against Gryffindor.  
  
There was a small party in the common room, including the team and some of their friends. James was laughing all night, his hand still on the snitch. Katie tried to pry it out of his hands but it was no use.  
  
It was nearing 11:00 and Tara was starting to doze off beside James on one of the couches. James put his arm around her as she nodded off into dreamland on his shoulder. He had a smug look on his face.  
  
Tara was still sleeping on James shoulder when the common room was empty. He started to whisper a song in her ear.  
  
"There's no one in town I know  
  
You gave us some place to go  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
I thought I might get  
  
One more chance  
  
What would you  
  
Think of me now  
  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
now I'll never have a chance  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Hear you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads  
  
The sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
So what would you  
  
Think of me now  
  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
now I'll never have a chance  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Hear you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads  
  
The sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
And if you were  
  
With me tonight  
  
I'd sing to you just  
  
One more time  
  
A song for a heart so big  
  
god wouldn't let it live  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Hear you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads  
  
The sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Hear you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads  
  
The sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
May angels lead you in"  
  
While James was singing he started to sing himself to sleep. He rested his head on the back of the couch. Just as he dozed off he thought of an idea!  
  
"Tara…Tara." He said to make sure she was sleeping. There was no answer so he continued. "James Potter is going to ask you to be his girlfriend. You're going to say yes, cause you love James."  
  
"And James is going to not ever get a me as girlfriend if he doesn't stop leaving me along." Said Tara turning up so she could see James' face."  
  
"Dang, you're supposed to be asleep." Whined James.  
  
"You're going to keep asking me till you get me aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Errr…"  
  
"Ask me when were older, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Ummm…" was all James could say. His arm was still wrapped around her and he was asleep and his arm was stuck. 'This is awkward' he thought.  
  
He decided just to stay put and sleep there until she woke up. Yes, he would get an earful from Chester and Amber but it wasn't his fault. 


	25. 25

1 Chapter 25- The Earful and The Rumor  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, more like later that morning, Chester walked into the common room to a sleeping Tara and James. This time he was ready. He ran back to his dorm and got a camera and quietly walked back to the couple. He took a few pictures until...  
  
"MOMMY! LIGHTENING." Yell James waking himself and Tara up. Chester had enough time to run back to the dorm and put his camera away.  
  
"Tara, wake up..."  
  
"I'm awake you idiot. I think the whole house is awake cause of your fear of lightening."  
  
Tara, James, Amber and Chester all made their way down to breakfast. The great hall was buzzing about the same thing. Tara went over to Kerri, a fellow Gryffindor chaser, what was going on.  
  
"Well, what I've heard, Kristy Gosse, the Ravenclaw Quiddich captain was seen with Paul, the commentator in our house, at the lake late last night." She said.  
  
"Who saw?" asked James.  
  
"Paul's best mates Aidan and Mark. They reckon they got the hots for each other. They were giving each other funny looks yesterday at the end of the match."  
  
James had an odd look on his face. He broke out in a song.  
  
"Kristy and Paul  
  
Sitting in a tree  
  
k-i-s-s-i-n-g  
  
First comes love  
  
Then comes marriage  
  
Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" he sang.  
  
The entire great hall started to laugh. Well, almost everyone. Kristy and Paul stalked out of there so fast it was a blur.  
  
"I once new a guy named Paul  
  
Who took a very big fall  
  
His eyes were all misty,  
  
From meeting Kristy  
  
Then they went and kicked a ball." Sang James louder then before.  
  
"Well, James, we heard...I mean, saw your night last night with Tara." Said Kerri.  
  
"Kristy and Paul sitting in a- WHAT!" exclaimed James wide-eyed. Tara was in the same state as James. "How...why, how do you know. How did you see?!"  
  
"Well...I'm in your house and you two were acting like you were a 'thing.' Then we saw pictures of you guys sleeping this morning."  
  
Behind Tara and James, Chester and Amber were snickering.  
  
"You had something to do with it didn't you." James yelled at Chester.  
  
This made Chester laugh even harder.  
  
"You did didn't you." Yelled James even louder. Chester made a mad dash to the common room with James chasing after him.  
  
"So Tara, what really happened last night?" asked Amber.  
  
"Nothing, I was falling asleep on the couch and I was sitting beside James. He innocently put his arm around my shoulders and I innocently laid my head on his shoulder. I must have slept when everyone was out of the common room and his arm was still wrapped around me. Then he started singing some song I don't know then he asked me to be his girlfriend AGAIN and I woke up and said no and the fell asleep again and this morning James woke up yelling. 'MOMMY LIGHTENING'"  
  
"Did he really? I wish I was there to hear that." Said Amber.  
  
The story of the night before was around the school in no time... not as fast as the Kristy and Paul incident. The Gryffindor's first class was Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
Professor Shirley was sitting at her desk when James, Tara, Amber and Chester made their way into their normal seats. Shirley was surprised that they were there so early, class started in 25 minutes.  
  
"What are you four doing here so early?" she asked.  
  
"We...err, wanted to get away from a mob of people asking us questions about...," said James.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something last night-could you help me with the homework I didn't understand it." Said James quickly.  
  
"What else went on last night that I don't know about. All I know about is Ms. Gosse and Mr. Brown had a night out last night but what else happened?"  
  
"Your like a giddy little schoolgirl you know that right?" said James.  
  
"Yes, I do, no what happened!" whined Shirley in the most non-teacher way.  
  
"Jeez, if your not going to tell her I will." Said Chester stepping up.  
  
"Oh dear god." Sighed Tara.  
  
"James and Tara had a sleepover last night in the Gryffindor common room and I found them sleeping on the couch together this morning." He rambled  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Your how old? Why, for the love of god WHY!" said Shriley.  
  
"Emmm, Professor? We didn't do anything. I sang her to sleep, that's all then my arm got stuck and I didn't want to wake her up so I fell asleep with her."  
  
"Right...your arm got 'stuck' that's what they all say." Said Chester.  
  
"IT DID!"  
  
"Riiight, we all believe you." Said Amber.  
  
"James, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Tara.  
  
"Yea, ok. Anything to get me away from these people who don't believe me." Said James.  
  
The two walked over to one of the corners in the room.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave last night after the song and err...question, so I leaned on your arm so you couldn't move it. My plan worked perfectly...except for the part now. I didn't want this to happen."  
  
"Well, we're in this mess together. We can do it."  
  
Meanwhile during their conversation, Chester was calling at singing to James.  
  
"My best friend is in love  
  
With an angel sent from above  
  
His eyes are usually glazed  
  
And he always looks phased  
  
Cause the girls as pretty as a dove." He sang.  
  
"I'm an angel." Said James in a girlish voice.  
  
"No, I am, you're his best friend." Corrected Tara.  
  
"Aww, but I'm the one that needs the wings and halo."  
  
"No, you have a horns and a tail, that's all."  
  
"Oh your nice." Said James sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I was made perfect."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Said James looking away from Tara.  
  
"No tell me!" said Tara pinning James to the ground.  
  
"And look, round 2." Called Chester.  
  
"SHUTTUP." Yelled Tara and James together.  
  
Five minutes the room began to fill with students. Tiffany and her gang of girls walked over to Tara.  
  
"Malfoy. What do you think you are doing? James is going to be mine and you know that. Leave us Gryffindors alone you…you DEATH EATER!" said Tiffany right in front of everybody.  
  
The words were ringing in Tara's ears. She was not ever going to be a Death Eater. She never wanted to be the bad Malfoy.  
  
"Just so you know Finny James is my friend. One of my best friends actually! Just because your blonde and what you think pretty doesn't mean you can get any guy you want! I would be surprised if Peter would go out with you." Said Tara pointing to a fellow second year.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" screamed Chester.  
  
"What! I'm not fighting this...this snob. Not even if I was paid. All she is, is a little dumb twink that doesn't know the difference between broomsticks!" shrieked Tara. James gasped at the last part with the broomsticks.  
  
"LADIES, LADIES SETTLES DOWN!" said Shirley over all the noise. "Will you PLEASE be quiet and let us start our lesson?"  
  
What Shirley hadn't realized that the girls were fighting for the whole lesson and bell rang to go to break.  
  
"Tara? Tiffany? Can I talk to you two please?" asked James once leaving the room.  
  
"Look. I don't want you two fighting over me. I'm flattered. Tiffany, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I don't like you...like that. Tara already knows that I really, really like her. 12 is too young to be a couple now so we're waiting. You'll never get me. Get that through your head. And Tara, you got some nice fight in you."  
  
"Thank you." Said Tara, hugging James. Tiffany was starring at the two wide eyes, looking like she had just seen a ghost. She stalked off up to the Common room.  
  
"That was harsh how she called you a death eater eh?"  
  
"You're telling me. I heard that her family used to be into all that Dark Arts stuff...I have a feeling that some part of her family, they still are. She has everything to become a Death Eater too."  
  
"That gives me an idea." Said James evilly.  
  
"Oh no, this can't be good." Said Tara.  
  
The two of them walked to the common room together. James stood up on one of the tables and cleared his throat and yelled. "TIFFANY IS A DEATH EATER!!! EVIIIIIL EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLL! SHE BRINGS EEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"  
  
Tara couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the Common room.  
  
After the rest of their classes, the Tiffany thing was around the school and to the teachers as well. Tiffany wasn't seen for the whole day nor was she seen for the rest of the week. She hadn't turned up in any of her classes and she wasn't in the common room or dorms. 2 weeks after her disappearance, the teachers had cancelled classes for a search party. Some teacher, including Professor Shirley thought it was absurd canceling classes to find one student. Tiffany's followers were there. They looked healthier then they usually did too. They looked quite happy that Tiffany wasn't there to pester them and boss them around.  
  
On the Monday of the second week James had thought of something. His father had given him a map of Hogwarts that he had gotten when he was in school. James didn't want to but he felt it was a good idea. He went up to Dumbledore's office with the map tightly clamped in his hands.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter." He said gently.  
  
"I thought this might come in handy to find Tiffany, sir." Said James walking up to Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Ah, the Marauder's map. I remember this when I was watching over your grandfather and you father."  
  
"Yea, but I think it might come in handy, even though I don't like Tiffany as much as the next person, I just want to...err...go back to classes."  
  
"Right then. I trust you know how to work it."  
  
"Yes sir. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Sure, why not." 


	26. 26

Chapter 26- Tiffany, where are you?  
  
James and Dumbledore started on the first floor and worked their way down in search of Tiffany. James had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that if they found her she would be all over him. He didn't like the sound of that. The thought of Tiffany liking him was enough to make him sick. There was no sight of Tiffany on the map on all of the floors. They decided to check outside too. On the map there was a dot that was in the forbidden forest. It was Tiffany.  
  
James and Dumbledore started to walk towards where her dot was, not knowing what they would find. She was very deep in the forest and both James wished he had Hagrid or Fang with them. They got closer and closer. The bushes got thicker and it was getting darker. James looked back on the map and it said they had gone to far east so they headed the other way. They found Tiffany sitting by a tree. She was in the distance where she couldn't see them but they could see her. They heard rustling in the trees behind her and a tall, ugly man stepped out in front of her.  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing in front of her. She didn't seem scared at all. James and Dumbledore couldn't hear what they were saying. They stood there waiting for him to leave. After half an hour he left and Tiffany sat back down by the tree. James and Dumbledore ran over to her and made her go back to the castle.  
  
"I don't want to go back up there!" she argued.  
  
"You have to. Your missing your lessons and if you would like to pass second year, you really should go to them." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I like it here better."  
  
"It's not safe here. And by the way, what was Voldemort doing here?"  
  
"You can't know." She said.  
  
"And why not?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"...Cause. You just can't."  
  
"You have to have a good reason." Said James.  
  
"No...I don't." she shot back.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause! You just do...I said so."  
  
"Why would I listen to you now. You told everyone that I was on the dark side...I mean...my family is on the dark side."  
  
"You are, and some how you managed to become a Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm good, I swear, I'm good!"  
  
"Yes. I'll believe you when money flies and pigs grow on trees."  
  
"Actually James, the saying is 'When pigs fly and money grows on trees." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
The three of them made it back to the castle in one piece. Dumbledore took Tiffany up to his office while James went back to the common room. It was nearly midnight and the common room was almost empty. Tara, Chester and Amber were still up though.  
  
'Always having to wait for me.' Thought James, smiling like an idiot cause no one else knew what he was thinking.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Tara.  
  
"What? I wasn't smiling..." he answered stupidly.  
  
"Yes you were." Said Chester. "What did Tiffany do to you that you're smiling about?"  
  
"Ok. 1-I wouldn't let Tiffany every touch me...EVER! And 2-I wouldn't want Tiffany coming between Tara and me." Said James.  
  
"I'm sure you would..." muttered James.  
  
"What was that?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"And I wouldn't let anyone come between you and me either." Said Tara letting James sit beside her.  
  
They were all on a big couch with lots of pillows. (A/N: You know those couches that look like a bed sort of? Cause that's what I'm talking about)  
  
Tara was resting on her side, head on her hand holding her up. James say resting on her legs. Chester was lying down; his head on a pillow and legs over the edge of the couch while Amber's head was resting on his stomach. It was a Kodak moment if there ever was one. The four of them didn't bother to go to their dorms last night. The last thing any of them remember was James singing.  
  
'I see it around me  
  
I see it in everything  
  
I could be so much  
  
More than this  
  
I said my goodbye's  
  
This is my sundown  
  
I'm gonna be so much  
  
More than this  
  
With one hand high  
  
You'll show them your progress  
  
You'll take your time  
  
But no one cares  
  
No one cares  
  
I need you to show me  
  
The way from crazy  
  
I wanna be so much  
  
More than this  
  
With one hand high  
  
You'll show them your prog-'  
  
"James. If you don't shut up your dead if I'm cranky in the morning." Said Chester. Tara and Amber snickered into the pillows.  
  
"Yes'm." replies a half-asleep James.  
  
They woke late the next morning, as it was a Sunday, many people were in bed until the early afternoon.  
  
The four of them all managed to stay on the couch...except James who fell off a few times during the night. There was a thud "ow" from James and a "shut up" from Amber and Chester right after.  
  
Tara was the first to wake up of the four.  
  
"James, get off my legs." She said. He didn't move so she kicked him off.  
  
"There was another big thud and an "ow" coming from James.  
  
"Shuttup." Said Chester and Amber for the 4th time. 


	27. 27

1 Chapter 27- the reply  
  
(Tara's Point of View)  
  
I felt sorry for kicking James just I really needed him off of me. I walked to my dorm and got dressed before Amber made it up.  
  
15minutes later the other three were finally ready to go to...lunch, yes, that's it.  
  
"Hey, Chester, you can't make fun of James and I now. You were with us. Same with you Amber." I said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Shut up." Said Chester. It must have just come across him.  
  
"If you keep saying that...nevermind I thought I had a good come back. Its too early for me." Said James rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? Its nearly 1 o'clock." I said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Its too early."  
  
"Yea, I'm in the same boat as you are." Said Amber yawning. "I'm normally up later at home."  
  
"When I was over you were up just after I was." I said.  
  
"Yea, but James was waking me up cause he wanted to go swimming."  
  
I tried so hard not to laugh. "James, how rude...but how funny." I said.  
  
We made it to the Great Hall for lunch 5 minutes later. We sat down in our normal seats and dished out some food.  
  
Post had just arrived. Saturn dropped a letter on my head.  
  
I opened the envelope and read.  
  
Dear Tara,  
  
Sorry it took so long to reply. I had some business to take care of. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you could go to Amber's or the Potters again this Christmas. I have plans that can't be cancelled. You can find out when schools out. Anyways, congratulations on making the Quiddich team! I know you wanted Seeker but Chaser is just as good, eh? How you have a good time.  
  
Love, Mum  
  
Umm, what can I say. WHY ISN'T SHE GOING TO BE WITH ME AGAIN FOR CHRISTMAS! SHE'S MY MOTHER, WHATS SO IMPORTANT NOW? LAST YEAR VOLDEMORT AND THIS YEAR, WHAT?  
  
I was mad. Remember that I'm not nice when I'm mad. My hair and eyes were turning red at an speed like never before. My clothes were even turning red.  
  
"Tara? What's up?" asked Amber looking at me wierdly.  
  
"My-mother-isn't-taking-me-for-Christmas-again." I said between breaths.  
  
"And..." pushed on Amber  
  
"I have to go to someone's house for the break. Again. WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME? LAST YEAR IT WAS IT WAS VOLDEMORT. THIS YEAR, WHO KNOWS! SHES KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!" I shrieked.  
  
James came over to me on put his arm around me. "It'll be okay. You can come to my house again. Only if you want."  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder and tears silently coming down my cheeks. "I'll go to your house again. I had fun last year." I said with a small smiling flickering onto my face.  
  
I went to my dorm after lunch and got out a blank piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm going to James' for Christmas this year again since you can't take me. Why? I really want to know. I guess I'll find out after school. See you,  
  
Tara 


	28. 28

1 Chapter 28-Christmas Could Be Fun…right?  
  
(No ones P.O.V)  
  
Christmas came faster then anyone was expecting. It was the day before everyone was leaving. Tara and Amber were up in their dorm packing.  
  
"Hey, while your at James' you have to pop over and say. After all, your family and its Christmas…" said Amber  
  
"I will. If I don't then…do something cause I don't know." Said Tara flailing her arms around.  
  
"Ok, come on Christmas, I can give you you're present in person."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~**~  
  
The next day, Tara, James, Amber, Chester and Malcolm got a compartment on the Hogwarts express to themselves. They were playing Exploding Snap and James taught them a muggle sort of like 'I spy' just with cards.  
  
The train started to slow down and stopped at Platform 9¾. James and Tara said goodbye to Chester, Malcolm and Amber and went over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hi you two. How was school?" asked Harry.  
  
"Great Dad." Said James  
  
"Really good, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Come on, I'm sure you guys want to get home and just rest." Said Hermione.  
  
"You bet I do." Said James.  
  
"Yea, me too." Said Tara.  
  
~**~  
  
Tara made plans with Amber to go over to her house on Christmas Eve. Apparently Harry and Hermione had something planned. Criança McMullen had made their pool indoor and heated for the winter holidays so that's what they were going to do. James was going cause he wanted to swim…some more.  
  
On Christmas eve James and Tara said bye to Harry and Hermione and jumped their back fence to the McMullens.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Amber when she opened her back door.  
  
"Hey." Said Tara back.  
  
"Hey, how you doin'." Said James. Tara and Amber looked at him funny. "What, I've always wanted to do that." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Right. Come on in. Its cold out and I don't feel like getting sick." Said Amber.  
  
James and Tara walked into their kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"You want some hot chocolate before we go swimming." Asked Amber  
  
"Yes please." Said Tara and James at the same time.  
  
"Marshmallows?"  
  
"Yes please." Said James.  
  
"If you want me hyper…yes. If you want me calm…no. Surprise me." Said Tara.  
  
"Marshmallows it is!"  
  
During drinking their hot chocolate…  
  
"Oh, before I forget cause while we're swimming I KNOW I'll forget…I'll be right back." Said Amber.  
  
"Alright…" said a confused Tara.  
  
Amber ran to her room then back down again. "Presents!"  
  
"What! You'd forget PRESENTS!" said an offended James.  
  
"…Umm, no I wouldn't…forget them." Said Amber. "Here you go Tara, and here you go James."  
  
Tara ripped through the paper. "Sweet!" It was a gift bag from Honeydukes with all sorts of candies…she even got…"MARSHMALLOWS!" yelled Tara.  
  
"Its for those boring times like that time after James and Dumbledore went to go find Finny."  
  
After Tara opened her present James opened his. "Nice." It was, of course, another Quiddich book. 'Broomsticks and more!'.  
  
"Yea, I got something for you too." Said Tara.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They got the boxes out of their bags and handed them over to their new owner. Amber opened Tara's first. It was a new type of candy. It was like Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, but in jawbreaker form. It changed flavours with the colours.  
  
"Cool! I've seen these but I've never tried them." Said Amber.  
  
She opened James' next. It was…"Heh, James. Always with the Quiddich. The autographed snitch from the Cup. Very nice."  
  
After they drank all their hot chocolate they got into their bathing suits and ran to the swimming pool and jumped in. It was quite warm. They splashed around for nearly 2 hours!  
  
After swimming James and Tara said their good-byes and merry Christmas' went back to the Potters house for dinner.  
  
That night it was quite throughout the house. Tara and James were in bed since they were so tired from swimming.  
  
~**~  
  
It was finally Christmas day, much to James' delight. He knocked on Tara's room door until she came out in her housecoat.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up out of my nice sleep." She said tiredly.  
  
"Your welcome and happy Christmas!"  
  
"OH YEA! Its Christmas today isn't it."  
  
"No it's Easter." Said James trying to be sarcastic.  
  
"No, its Christmas. See you can't be sarcastic cause I am." Said Tara.  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
They got down the stairs and to the presents. They didn't bother waiting for Harry or Hermione, they just started to open them gifts. Harry and Hermione came down around eight and joined them in opening the presents. There was a big box for Harry, it didn't say who it was from. He started to open it and started to shake. He ripped off the rest of the paper and opened the box to reveal… 


	29. 29

Chapter 29-Christmas Could Be Fun….right? (pt. 2)  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the Potter's living room, wand pointing at Harry.  
  
"This cannot be good." Said Tara under her breath, hiding her face.  
  
"I have waited so long for this. It's been nearly 18 years since our last meeting. I have given you a break Potter. It's time you say good-bye to your family."  
  
"I'm not going to say good-bye to my family as I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Yea, you going to die." Said Voldemort matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um, no, I'm not." Said Harry.  
  
Tara couldn't help but silent giggle at the way they were acting. Voldemort saw her shaking.  
  
"Hi Tara." He said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Potter, say bye-bye."  
  
"I already said, NO!"  
  
By this time, Hermione was out cold on the sofa and Tara was sitting down watching with amusement. She thought of something, her mum was still with Voldemort so she apparently was going 'to be with' him when she was older.  
  
"Dark Lord sir and you others, can you excuse me for just a sec…thanks." She said running to her room and got out a piece of parchment.  
  
MUM!  
  
HELP, VOLDEMORT IS AT THE POTTERS AND WANTS TO KILL HARRY!!  
  
Luv Tara  
  
1 P.S COME QUICK.  
  
She quickly attached the letter to James' owl in his room and told him to go as fast as his wings could take him. Tara thought of another thing. She went back to the living room.  
  
"Dark Lord sir, would you like a cup of tea?" she asked. His wand still pointing at Harry but they were both sitting. James was sitting at watching the two with eyes wide while Hermione was still out cold on the sofa.  
  
"Yes, Tara, that would be nice." He said.  
  
Tara went to the kitchen and slowly started to make some tea, the slower she went the more stalled it would be! After 15mins she thought it was probably read and she walked out back to the living room with 5 cups of tea on a tray with some biscuits.  
  
"Here you go." She said placing the tray on the coffee table.  
  
After everyone had finished their tea they sat in silence while Voldemort still had his wand pointing at Harry and Harry had his eyes set on Voldemort. Tara heard a pop in the kitchen.  
  
"FINALLY!" she cried. She ran to the kitchen and met her mum with a bunch of ministry wizards. She motioned for her mum to come and the others to follow.  
  
Tara walked into the living room with her mum snic kering at her cleverness.  
  
"Ahhh, Padma, what a pleasant surprise." Said Voldemort.  
  
"Yea. Umm, can I talk to you please?" she asked.  
  
"Don't move." He said to Harry.  
  
He followed Padma into the kitchen where the ministry wizards were. There was Voldemort, standing in front of about 20 ministry wizards.  
  
"This can't be good." He said.  
  
"Bye, I have had fun with you when you were alive, but now your dead and there is peace on the world." Said Padma.  
  
"Avada Kedavera" shouted the whole group of wizards.  
  
There was a big cloud of green. When it finally settled down, Voldemort was lying on the ground, dead. 


	30. 30

Chapter 30-After the death  
  
"Oh my goodness! He's.he's dead!" gasped Harry looking at Voldemort's dead body lying on the ground.  
  
"Its about time." Signed one of the ministry wizards. "Thank you for stalling him Ms. Malfoy."  
  
"No problem!" said Tara.  
  
"We will take him body and get rid of it somewhere."  
  
"And, I'm going to go back home and go back to what I was doing." Said Padma as the ministry left with the body.  
  
"Mum, what were you doing that I couldn't be there for." Asked Tara.  
  
"Bye." Said Padma without answering Tara and left with a pop.  
  
Tara was mad.again. Red was back.  
  
"James.errr, what's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She's mad. It'll be gone by tomorrow." He said reassuringly.  
  
The rest of the winter break wasn't that eventful. Tara got over the madness on Boxing Day and she was quite pleasant for the rest of the break. She was quite mad at her mum but it didn't show. James and her went to Amber's the day before leaving to platform 9¾ to go swimming again.  
  
The next day, James and Tara said good-bye to the other Potters and boarded the train to go back to school. They found Amber, Chester and Malcolm in a compartment and they joined them.  
  
"Hey James, I heard about You-Know-Who at your house on Christmas. And Tara stalled him killing your dad! That's cool, we have nothing to worry about anymore!" said Chester happily.  
  
Amber was still shaken that one of the most powerful wizards was freakishly close to her house on Christmas and one of her best friend's dad was gonna be killed. 


	31. 31

Chapter 31- Viktor Krum  
  
The end of the school year was done in a flash. Tara, James, Chester, Amber and Malcolm passed with flying colours. They did quite well in Potions even! Tiffany had been expelled from Hogwarts for giving information to Voldemort. Tara thought this was for the better. No more having to fight for him! James seemed happy about this too. He found it flattering but it got tiring.  
  
The train-ride, back to platform 9 ¾ was uneventful just a package of exploding snap exploded in Malcolm's trunk scaring Saturn.  
  
The train stopped at the platform around dinnertime. Tara saw her mother waiting for her talking to the Potter's. She never thought it possible that Potter and Malfoy parents 'getting along'!  
  
"Hey Mum." Said Tara running over to her with James following. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Hello dear." Said Padma enveloping her daughter in a hug.  
  
"Hello Tara." Said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Said James.  
  
"No, its Patil again. I'm no longer a Malfoy, as Draco is now dead. So its Miss Patil."  
  
Tara looked at her mum startled. "Patil? Mum, please tell me I didn't get my name changed too! I like my name, how it sounds in your mouth. Tara Malfoy." Said Tara repeating her name over and over again.  
  
"No, you didn't have to change your name, don't you worry."  
  
Amber came over to the group to say good-bye.  
  
"Amber, you're coming over this time. Not just for my birthday either. And owl me!" Said Tara.  
  
"Alright. I better get going now, see ya!" she said leaving for Criança. (if you haven't figured out yet, in my head its pronounced Kree-Ang-Ka so that what it is in the story =P)  
  
"Yea, we should be going too." Said Harry.  
  
"By Cutie, owl me okay?" said James  
  
"I will don't worry. Bye Shnookums." Said Tara hugging James bye and watching them leave.  
  
"Yea, lets go I have to show you something." Said Padma.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two of them left the platform and got home in a flash (like a I said before, really they did). In the front hall was standing.  
  
"Viktor Krum?" squeaked Tara. "What is Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum doing in out hall?" high-pitched whispering to her mother.  
  
"Ah, she knows Quiddich." Said Viktor, laughing lightly.  
  
"Viktor and I have been dating for the past.while and he's why you couldn't come for Christmas.cause I wasn't at home." Said Padma going and wrapping her arms around Viktor.  
  
"Mum! Why didn't you tell me!" said Tara apparently still in shock.  
  
"I thought it would be a good welcome home surprise." Said Padma shrugging. "Let me introduce you properly now. Viktor, this is my daughter Tara. Tara, this is my boyfriend Viktor."  
  
Tara walked over to Viktor and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Tara." He said politely.  
  
Padma, Tara and Viktor went to the living room, had dinner there and talked about the school year. It was Tara's time to go to bed. She said night to Viktor and Padma and went to her room. She decided to write to her friends about Viktor and her mum before she went to sleep.  
  
Dear Amber!  
  
Guess what! My mum is going out with Viktor Krum! That's why I couldn't go home fore x-mas! I don't know how serious they are but wouldn't it be sweet if they got married?! I think it would. Oh yea, my birthday is on the second to last day of summer holidays! See you then!  
  
From Tara.  
  
And then  
  
Dear James!  
  
You'll be really surprised.and jealous about this! MY MUM IS GOING OUT WITH VIKTOR KRUM!! My birthday is the second to last day of summer vacation! See you then.  
  
Luv Tara! 


	32. 32

Chapter 32- Amber's Chapter  
  
(Amber's P.O.V)  
  
I got the letter from Tara the day after I got back from Hogwarts. I was happy for her mother.  
  
I sent a letter back to Tara a few weeks into the holiday saying:  
  
[I]Yo, Sup?  
  
Kay, I'll be at your party! What do you want for your birthday? My mum says its ok for me to come over the week before your party...so I'll see you then!  
  
From Amber[/I]  
  
My mum and I were going shopping for Tara's birthday present after I got her reply. She wanted a giant stuffed animal filled with marshmallows. Really, I thought it was a bad idea but oh well. We went to Diagon Alley the day before I left for her house. My mum had to run some other errands so I went to look for the present with out her. We were going to meet in front of Gringotts at 4:00pm. I went into Percy Weasley's Toy's and Gadgets. (He was fired by Mr Crouch from the ministry.) I walked down the aisles of the store looking for a giant stuffed animal, I would stuff it with marshmallows myself. I found a big stuffed bunny. It was big, fuzzy purple! I couldn't see where I was going it was so big and I bumped into somebody. Oops my bad. I looked who I bumped into. Her had dark brown hair with green eyes.  
  
"So sorry about that." He said, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Tluafymsation." I said in a big jumble. I felt myself blushing like a beet.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"It was my fault." I said more clearly. "This err..big..rabbit thing blocked my ehhh view."  
  
I noticed he was quite a bit taller then me. But he.was really cute.  
  
I don't know how long I was staring at him but he started to talk again.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.  
  
"The stuffed toy behind YOU IS REALLY CUTE." I squeaked.  
  
"There isn't a stuffed toy behind me." he said.  
  
What I noticed about his voice was it had a different accent I have only heard once before.  
  
"Oh.well.err, nevermind. Changing the subject." I said awkwardly.  
  
I went to the counter to pay for my gift while he followed me.  
  
"Do you want to get some ice cream?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." I said smiling.  
  
We went to the ice cream parlour and ordered.  
  
"So, I never got your name." He said.  
  
"Amber. Amber McMullen." I said " and yours?"  
  
"Daniel. Daniel Laver." He said. "Nice to meet you Amber."  
  
"You too."  
  
"So, what school are going to?"  
  
"Hogwarts. You?"  
  
"I just got transferred to Hogwarts at the end of the year. I came from Sorcière-Magicien Institute in Canada."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Umm, I've been meaning to ask you.what's with the rabbit?" he asked staring at the purple rabbit that was in my lap.  
  
"Oh, this is for my err friend for her.birthday!" I said.  
  
"Oh. Cool! Say happy birthday to her for me cause she'll meet me in September."  
  
"You wanna come to the party too?" I asked not knowing what I was saying.  
  
"WHAT? You just met me and your asking me to.okay."  
  
I giggled. "Ok. Go by floo.her last name is Malfoy. And the party is next Wednesday."  
  
"Alright see you then."  
  
**  
  
It was the day before Tara's party. I had been at her house for a week now and I got to meet Viktor Krum. I was so excited! He gave me his autograph, heh!  
  
I told Tara about Daniel and she was going insane cause I invited him, and she doesn't know him! She was throwing her stuffed animals at me! Not very nice.  
  
The next day was Tara's party. I was waiting for the arrival of Daniel. I really hope he was gonna come. Right when the thought passed through my head, he was standing in the Malfoy/Patil's living room.  
  
"Hello Amber." He said.  
  
"Hey, glad you made it." I said  
  
We went to where the actual party was, out in the back yard, and I introduced everyone to him.  
  
It was time for Tara's presents to be opened. She opened mine second to last and she loved it. She thought it was hilarious that I actually gave her the marshmallows. After my present was James'. James didn't have anything for her but instead he took her away from the party. 


	33. 33

Chapter 33-The Question.again!  
  
(No Ones P.O.V)  
  
It was time for presents at Tara's party. James, Amber, Daniel, Chester, Malcolm, the whole Gryffindor Quiddich team and some of Tara's family was there. Like every other year she got candy, books, candy, candy, and from Amber a huge purple rabbit filled with marshmallows. James' present was last but it didn't seem like he had anything.  
  
"Tara.can I give you my present in private please?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." Said Tara while James led her in the house.  
  
James led her to the den and sat her down and he sat in front of her.  
  
"It has come to my attention that your one year older." Said James smiling.  
  
"And.so?" said Tara clueless.  
  
"You are older. So I have a question for you."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
James took a few deep breaths. "You know this is harder then it looks."  
  
"Yea.okay." said Tara still clueless to what it was about.  
  
"Well.errr." Started James. "Wonemhtiwebuoylliw?"  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Is it that hard?" asked Tara  
  
"Yea, just a little. Let me try again." Said James.  
  
"Alright." Tara thought this was very amusing watching James choke on his words.  
  
"I have two question's now." Said James thinking of something.  
  
".Alright."  
  
James took more deep breaths. "Are-are we to young still?"  
  
"No, no we're not." Said Tara catching on.  
  
"Then, will you be my girl friend now?" asked James looking like a nervous wreck.  
  
"Yes, yes I will." Said Tara smiling. 


	34. 34

Chapter 34-The shortest chapter ever! (  
  
(James' P.O.V)  
  
"Then, will you be my girl friend now?" I asked. I was a nervous wreck  
  
"Yes, yes I will." She said.  
  
Oh god! I did it! I really did it. We both stood at each other smiling like idiots and burst out in hysterical laughter. We went back to the party in fits of laughter and everyone thought we were under some sort of spell.  
  
"James, can I talk to you please?" asked Chester.  
  
"Yea."  
  
We went into a corner of the backyard.where they party was held.  
  
"So, did you ask her?"  
  
"Yea." I said smiling.  
  
"And."  
  
"She said yes! Can you believe it? She said yes!!" I said jumping around like a crazed maniac.  
  
"Okay okay, first rule. SETTLE DOWN." Said Chester almost laughing at the sight of James. He was lying on the ground, but walking in circles and going woo woo woo woo (Homer Simpson did it in one episode.) "Second rule. Try and spend time with your girlfriend."  
  
"Good idea!" said James running over to Tara. 


	35. 35

Chapter 35-Lets learn about Daniel!  
  
  
  
No ones P.O.V  
  
It was the day to return to Hogwarts for their 3rd year! Tara met up with James at the muggle platform and they both met up with Chester, Amber, Malcolm and their new friend Daniel.  
  
Tara was expecting big news from her mum and Viktor the day before the train ride but they refused to tell. They wanted it to be a surprise for Tara when she got to Hogwarts.  
  
The six of them found an empty compartment at the end of the train. The ran into that one before anyone could get it.  
  
"So, how was everyone's summer?" asked Malcolm. "Mine was fine.ooh rhyming."  
  
"It was okay." Said Chester.  
  
"Could have been better." Said Amber.  
  
"Meh." Shrugged Daniel.  
  
"It was sweet." Said James.  
  
"I agree with James." Said Tara giggling.  
  
"Well, you two are in love so of course you had a good summer." Said Amber starting to laugh lightly. "At least you will be safe from Finny cause she was expelled!"  
  
"Hehe, yea, without Finny in our dorm we can get rid of all the twinky stuff and go punk!" said Tara giggling even harder.  
  
"Twink? Punk? Huh?" asked a confused Chester.  
  
"What is a Twink? Someone who: follows trends, sacrifices individuality and pride for popularity. That's why you should be yourself. And a punk is the opposite. They are themselves.individuals. They don't care what other people think most of the time." Said Amber.  
  
"So.your punks?" asked James.  
  
"You bet! We don't follow anybody! We are individuals! Whose punk with us?" asked Tara.  
  
"Me!" shouted the all of the compartment. The thought of following other peoples trends was a scary thought to them. "So Daniel. What house do you want to be in?" asked Malcolm. Since Daniel was new he had to be sorted into a house.  
  
"Well, the houses at my old school were Raccoo n, Cricket, Swallow and Boa. I read about your houses and they match up. Racoo n with Hufflepuff, Cricket with Ravenclaw, Swallow with Gryffindor and Boa with Slytherin. I was in Swallow.so I'm hoping Gryffindor.you guys are in that house right?"  
  
"Yea, we are." Said James proudly.  
  
"Are you muggle-born, half blood or pure blood?" asked Chester.  
  
"Pure-blood."  
  
"Why did you have to transfer?"  
  
"Accident."  
  
"What's your favourite subject?"  
  
"Potions." There was a big gasp from everyone else in the compartment.  
  
"Yea, that'll change.Least favourite subject?"  
  
"Astronomy.Gar, its this like 20 questions or something?"  
  
"20 questions?" asked Malcolm confused.  
  
"A muggle game."  
  
The train came to a stop. Tara, James, Amber, Chester and Malcolm said bye to Daniel as he went with the first years to the boats.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, they sat in their usual seats, happy to see that there was no Tiffany staring daggers at Tara and James. Kalli and Heather looked like lost dogs. They didn't know what to do with Finny not there.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tara. "Where's your master, Twinkerbell?" she asked the lost dogs.  
  
"Shut up freak." Screeched Kalli.  
  
Tara and the others just laughed and looked at the high table at the front of the hall. Amber could see Daniel with the first years. He was nearly the tallest one there and it stood out very much.  
  
"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome the new students as well as a new-transferred student, who will be sorted with the first years."  
  
Professor McGonagall came out in front of the high table with a three- legged stool and placed the sorting hat on the stool. After it finished singing its song McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and called up the students to be sorted.  
  
By the time that is was Daniel's turn to be sorted, Gryffindor already got 3 new students, a girl named Dusty Hobin, and two boys named Aiden Kerr and Mitchell Binte. Daniel made his way to the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. What seemed like forever, the hat shouted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The whole Gryffindor table started clapping with Tara and the rest of the group clapping the loudest. Daniel walked over to were they were sitting and sat next to Amber who looked like she was the happiest person in the world. 


	36. 36

Chapter 36-Amber's Diary.  
  
(Amber's P.O.V obviously.)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the first day back at school. Year 3 already! Tara and James are happy together. We can't separate them most of the time. They love each other and that's what counts I guess. I never wrote about that guy I met in Diagon Alley when I was shopping for Tara's birthday present! His name is Daniel and he transferred to Hogwarts from Sorcière-Magicien Institute in Canada! He's really cute. He has dark brown hair and big green eyes. He went to Tara's birthday party, I invited him.  
  
Everyone in the group seems to be getting along with him fine. He was sorted into Gryffindor! I really need to tell someone about this and quick! I should tell Tara, I know things about her that not even James knows I think! Yes, I think I'll do that now, just I have to get her away from James and I know that will take a while so I'll go to that while I'm thinking about it. I'll write what happens when I tell her.  
  
Signing out, Amber  
  
I put my diary in my nightstand drawer and walked out back to the Common room where Tara was sitting on James' lap and they were talking to Chester, Malcolm and Daniel.  
  
"Hey, Tara, can I talk to you something please?" I said while she was getting up and James was following her. "Alone?" I starred at James as he began to pout like a four-year-old. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece and you can have her back."  
  
We walk just outside the portrait hole.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Tara curiously.  
  
"I like.someone."  
  
"Wow. My cousin actually likes someone! Who is this someone? Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes, you do know him.its one of the guys in our group excluding James."  
  
"So, Chester, Malcolm or now Daniel."  
  
"He's not a Weasley." I hinted seeing her trying to figure out who it was.  
  
"You like Daniel?"  
  
"It was liking at first sight, not love, just liking.a lot.  
  
I felt myself-turning red. I nodded yes as Tara started giggling.  
  
"Why are you telling me though?" she asked still giggling.  
  
"I don't know, I just needed to tell someone and you were the first person I thought of.I wouldn't tell Kalli or Heather cause they'd probably rip off my head, James would sit and laugh and start blabbing to everyone. Chester and Malcolm don't seem the people to trust."  
  
"Tear tear, I feel so loved." Said Tara fake happily crying.  
  
"Shut up!" I told her but I just broke down in fits of laughter. The sight of Tara trying to act like she was so happy she was crying was funny. "Well I was wondering, there's another ball at Halloween again."  
  
"Ok, I get it, you want me to ask him to ask you to the ball.ok ok, I will.what should we go as this year anyway?"  
  
"Ask me when the time is closer." I said.  
  
We went back to the common room and I went back to the dorm and got out my diary.  
  
Hey, ok I said I would say what happened. Well I told her and she's going to ask him to ask me to the ball! I'm so nervous now! I can't stand it but I think I'll live. Now ideas of what to be for Halloween.  
  
~**~ Week since school started.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is really getting out of hand! I really hope Tara didn't tell him already cause he's been looking at me really.weird! Today, in potions, we were working together, since Tara and James were and Chester and Malcolm were so I had to work with Dan, he didn't get me to do anything! He just told me to relax.until Snape yelled at me to get to work. Oh how I hate Snape! He ruins the best moments.  
  
I should go for dinner now, Tara's calling me. -Amber McMullen  
  
~**~ Week until the ball  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ah! The ball is next week! I can't take the pressure! Tara still hasn't told him and its like I'm gonna go nuts if he doesn't ask me! I'm gonna wake Tara up right now and tell her to go tell him.it may be 2 in the morning but right now, I don't care!  
  
-Amber Mcmullen I walked over to Tara's bed and started shaking her. "Tara!! TARA!!" I whispered.  
  
"Mummy, I want a cookies she said rolling over and falling off her bed to the floor staring at me. "What was that for!" she said tiredly.  
  
"You have to ask him now! You have to, you have to, YOU HAVE TO!" I whispered loudly.  
  
"Buts its 2o'clock! Its too early to!"  
  
"Does it look like I care??"  
  
"Fine, I'm going I'm going." 


	37. 37

Chapter 37- "But its so early"  
  
(Chester's P.O.V for a change)  
  
'I will ask Amber to the ball tomorrow, I will ask Amber to the ball on Friday.no tomorrow, Friday would be to late.' I sat and thought on my bed. It was nearing 2 o'clock and I decided to get to sleep, I would need it to ask Amber to the ball. I turned off my lamp and fell back onto my pillow.  
  
I could hear footsteps outside my dorm. I thought it might have been James, having a late night out with Tara. The person walked into the dorm and went over to Daniel's bed and started shaking him.  
  
"James, go to bed." said Daniel rolling over.  
  
"He is in bed." Said the person. I recognized the voice as Tara.  
  
"Ah, its 2 in the morning, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well.I have to tell you something."  
  
"Um, is it good or bad?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"So spill the beans, I'm tired."  
  
"Are you going to the ball with anyone yet?" Tara asked.  
  
I was shocked at her asking him, surly she was going with James!  
  
"Umm, are you asking me?" said Daniel starting to chuckle.  
  
"No, no, no I'm asked you to do something though." Said Tara laughing lightly and shaking her head.  
  
"Umm.Okay."  
  
"Don't interrupt till I'm done. First things first, Amber likes you.a lot. It was liking at first sight when you met when she was getting my birthday present. I said I would promise telling you before the ball.and that was like, a month ago so tonight she woke me up until I fell off the bed and made me come here to tell you. She really likes you and she would be really.whets the word.ecstatic if you asked her to the ball."  
  
It felt like my heart had fallen out of my body and never was coming back. I liked Amber. Really, really did! And it was all taken away from me cause of Daniel.  
  
"Yea, sure. I've had this thing for her but nothing big really."  
  
"Alright, now you go back to sleep and I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"No, I'm gonna ask her now, she woke both of us up.I think she should be woken up."  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
I heard them exit the dorm and I fell back onto my pillow with silent tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
"Hey Chester?" I heard a voice from James' bed.  
  
"Yea?" I said calmly trying not to sound as if I was crying.  
  
"I bet that hurt eh?" He said, he was the only one to know that I liked her.  
  
"Your telling me." 


	38. 38

Chapter 38-Stuffed Animal or not?  
  
(No P.o.V)  
  
Tara and Daniel went to the girl's dorm and found Amber asleep on her bed. Tara pushed her off her bed to wake her up.  
  
"Oy, Amber! That's what you get for pushing me off my bed." Said Tara.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Amber groggily.  
  
"Daniel needs to ask you something."  
  
"But its 2:30am! That's too early."  
  
Daniel walked over and knelt so his eyes met hers.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Said Tara going to her bed.  
  
"'Ey." Said Daniel.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So.I heard that you want to go to the ball with me."  
  
Amber felt herself blush. "Err." was the only sound heard.  
  
"Amber.Amber, what are you looking at?" said Daniel waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Umm.there's a nice stuffed animal being you?" she said.  
  
Daniel just laughed. "Really now."  
  
"Sure why now."  
  
"Okay.Amber will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Of course!" said Amber.  
  
The two of them just stared at each other and didn't notice that Tara didn't really leave and she was watching them.  
  
"Ah, how it reminds me of when James asked me out." Said Tara holding back laughter.  
  
Daniel looked at his watch (some people sleep with their watches on.). "Eek! I should get back to my dorm.its almost 3 and James sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night." He said hugging Amber goodbye and leaving.  
  
Amber sat on her bed not moving, shocked at what just happened.  
  
"Amber and Daniel sitting in a tree." muttered Tara laying on her bed and going straight to sleep while Amber slowly laid down and tried to sleep. 


	39. 39

Chapter 39-The Ball (I know, 2nd time using the same title)  
  
(No Ones P.O.V)  
  
The ball was on the Saturday that was coming up. All the girls were getting to excited to do work while the guys were getting nervous.and scared of the girls.  
  
Amber looked as if she was in heaven. She was going to the ball with the one guy that she had ever liked.  
  
Tara and James were going together.of course. They were dressing up together like Amber and Daniel were.  
  
Chester and Malcolm were going with Kalli and Heather to their dislike.  
  
Tara and James were dressing up as Godric Gryffindor and his wife.  
  
The morning of the dance finally came around. Tara woke up and ran to breakfast so she could get a head start on looking like Mrs. Gryffindor. While she was eating, a big tawny owl dropped a letter on her head. It read:  
  
Malfoy  
  
I know that you have a dance tonight and you better not be going with James again or there will be war! Even if I did move there will be war still.  
  
T.T  
  
Tara nearly fell out of her chair reading the note. 5 minutes later James came a sat down beside Tara who was still shocked at the note.  
  
"Hey, morning" said James.  
  
"Hey." Said Tara weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm.look for yourself." Said Tara putting the note in front of James a falling forward and hitting her head on the table.  
  
James just started to laugh. "She doesn't know that we're together, that's why its funny."  
  
"But she finds out."  
  
James turned on his chair so he faced Tara "She won't find out, don't worry."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
Tara stood up and ruffled James hair. "I'm going back to the common room, I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh, I'm busy tonight, I can't see you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I have a date tonight."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"A beautiful girl named Tara."  
  
Tara giggled. "Well.I have a date tonight also."  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
"A hansom joker named James." Said Tara walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow.I'm a joker, nice!" mumbled James  
  
It was the night of the ball and Tara and James were ready to go. Tara hung on to his arm as they made they're way to the Great Hall. This year, Dumbledore hired DJ's that played wizard and muggle songs by request. They walked into the beautiful decorated Great Hall. There was bats flying around and pumpkins all over the place. Before the ball started, Tara and James ate dinner. They music started around 6:00pm and everyone got up and started dancing.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back. My mum was listening to a muggle radio station and there was a song that was really good." Said James running over to the DJ's whie Tara continued to dance with Amber and Daniel.  
  
Five minutes later, James was back dancing with Tara.  
  
"So what song did you request?" asked Tara.  
  
"You'll see." Said James with a funny grin.  
  
They continued dancing for another 10 minutes until James was shouting "It's the song, it's the song!" and dragging Tara to go dance with him.  
  
[I] Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,[/I]  
  
"Haha, nice song Shnookums." Said Tara laughing.  
  
"I know, its all about me isn't it?"  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to request a song."  
  
"Copy cat."  
  
Tara ran over to the DJ's and requested the song, She went back to James, Amber and Daniel after that.  
  
"Where did Malcolm and Chester get to with they're dates?" asked Daniel.  
  
"You don't know them well.they are probably running from Kalli and Heather." Said Amber.  
  
"Ah, my song!" said Tara jumpig up and everyone following.  
  
[I] Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this, you And you fall and you crawl And you break and you take What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it[/I]  
  
"Ah! Very nice." Said James.  
  
"I know, oh I know." Said Tara laughing.  
  
The music finally stopped and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Well.who had fun? I hope you did but, its midnight and time for bed. Goodnight everyone."  
  
Everyone emptied out of the great hall and headed up to their dorms. 


	40. 40

Chapter 40-Comeback Master James.  
  
The next morning Tara was up at 10:00am. She went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Saturn and a small snowy owl were sitting with each other on the table where she normally sat. First she opened the snowy owls carelessly not seeing it was a red envelope and opening it.  
  
"WHY DID YOU GO WITH HIM! WHY?! I WANT AN EXPLAINATION! TELL ME WHY!" Shrieked the envelope that was Tiffany.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Tara yelled at the howler.  
  
She got the letter off Saturn's leg. It was from her mum and Viktor.  
  
Dear Tara  
  
How are you? And James? Well, we were going to tell you before you left but we decided to keep it a secret until now. Viktor and I are getting married on July 25! See you at Christmas!  
  
Love Mum and Viktor  
  
"Whoa!" she said goggling over the letter.  
  
"What's so 'Whoa'?" asked James coming up behind her.  
  
"Read this!" said Tara shoving the letter in his face.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"I KNOW! Good morning."  
  
"Good morning. Do you want to know who woke me up this morning?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tiffany! I heard that howler in my dorm! She must have been outside and far from civilization to be that loud!"  
  
"She seriously has a spy! At your old house, who lived near you that was friends with her?"  
  
"Christina Evans (A/N: No relation to Lily) from Hufflepuff.why does that matter?"  
  
"Cause in first year I went to your house for Christmas and she knew! The second year Christmas she didn't know!"  
  
"So you think Christina is the spy? That blonde hair dimwit.a spy~? Ok, yea she seems the type." Said James shrugging.  
  
"Who's a blonde haired dimwit?" asked Amber who was holding on to Daniels hand.  
  
"Well, don't you look all.coupley like." Said James knowing it was a bad comeback to the holding hands.  
  
"I thought you were the 'Comeback Master James'?" said Daniel.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Your girlfriend."  
  
"Tara? Why'd you say that?"  
  
"Cause.you are?" said Tara blushing.  
  
"Okay, fine by me." 


	41. 41

Chapter 41-Hogmeade  
  
Christmas was on its way and Tara couldn't wait to go see her mum and Viktor. The snow started falling in mid-November. Professor Flitwick was putting the decorations on the trees that Hagrid was bringing into the Great Hall.  
  
James had talked to Christina about Tiffany but she didn't want to talk about it. Both Tara and James knew she was the spy.  
  
The beginning of December had arrived and the group was planning to do their Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade the coming weekend. It was going to be their 3rd trip.  
  
On the day of their trip, James got a letter from his parents.  
  
James,  
  
I hope you are having a good term. Sirius is coming to visit on Christmas Day. Tell Tara she is welcome to come and visit, since she is going to her own house this year. See you on the 20th.  
  
Love Mum and Dad  
  
"How about it? Come over on Boxing Day?" asked James after reading the letter.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, we should get to Hogsmeade now before the lines get too big." Said Amber standing up.  
  
"Good idea." Said Daniel following Amber out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yea, lets go. We can't leave those two alone for ten minutes." Said James  
  
"I know, its dangerous." Said Tara giggling.  
  
Amber and Daniel were just sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for Tara and James. They made they're way to separate stores so they could get gifts for the others. Tara going Amber a friendship necklace that told your friend's mood. She got Daniel a nice new scarf and James a gold chain necklace (yea, guys wear necklaces). After she bought everyone's gifts, she went to meet the others for Butterbeer. Tara was going to give James his present on Boxing Day. 


	42. 42

Chapter 42-Christmas at home.finally  
  
Finally it was the day that everyone went home fore Christmas. Tara was excited to see her mum and Viktor. The group got a compartment at the end of the train. Chester and Malcolm were staying at school for the holidays because their parents were going to their grand-parents and then to Romania.  
  
"Ah! I can't wait!" squeaked Tara.  
  
"We've heard." Sighed Amber.  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yea, its been driving me nuts!" said James holding his head.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll stop." Said Tara shrugging.  
  
The train stopped at Platform 9¾ much to Tara's delight. She ran off the train to her mum.  
  
"Can we go now? Can we go now?" she said jumping up and down.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" asked her mum laughing and backing away.  
  
"I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Umm, ok lets go."  
  
Tara and Padma got home in a flash. Tara made a mad dash to the living room where her future step-dad was sitting.  
  
"Congratz!" she squealed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Less squeal more talk!" Laughed Viktor.  
  
"Right."  
  
They talked about school, what happened so far. They talked about Tiffany knowing Tara and James went to the ball together. She still didn't know they were a couple.  
  
The time flew by and before they knew it, it was Christmas day.  
  
Tara got a new tie from Amber (Black with silver snowflakes) and she got a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate from Daniel. She got a new broomstick (Fiery 1000) from Viktor and Padma. The next day, Tara went to James' house. She gave him his present and he really likes it. James got Tara a.  
  
"Wow.its beautiful." Said Tara putting on the silver bracelet that James gave her. "Hey, lets go bug Amber."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They hopped the Potter's back fence and knocked on the back door. Amber's mum, Criança came to the door.  
  
"Amber is in the living room watching TV" (A/n: Ok, Amber's house is full of muggle things)  
  
"TV?" asked Tara curiously.  
  
"Television. You watch things on it." Said James guiding Tara to the living room. Amber was sitting on the couch.with Daniel of course.  
  
"Are you two EVER separated??" Yelled James jokingly.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Amber.  
  
"Well.its true, you two are ALWAYS together in and out of school." Said Tara.  
  
"Okay, fine, we get your point." Said Daniel.  
  
They sat and talked until Tara had to go home. James and Tara walked back to the Potter's house and Tara floo'd back to her house. 


	43. 43

Chapter 43-Music  
  
School was coming to an end at a rapid pace. Tara was excited once again to go home. Her mum and Viktor were getting married! They had invited Tara's friends to come as well. It was going to be held in a little chapel in London.  
  
James had introduced lots of muggle music to Tara. She really liked it.  
  
"This music is so much better then that wizard music." She said when they were listening to one song.  
  
Sometimes this house feels like a prison that I just can't leave behind there's so many rules I got to follow 'cuz you can't let go  
  
I don't wanna hear it And I just can't believe it All the stupid things you say but  
  
One day I won't take this anymore One day I'll be old enough to do what I want to I won't have to run away And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to One day  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you know me Or if you just pretend to care Tell me are you on a mission to bring me down?  
  
Go away Don't look at me 'cuz we're not the same And you can't do nothing You can say That it's not ok But I'm not afraid And you can't do nothing  
  
nanana...One day.  
  
(A/N:I have something to say about the songs and bands and stuff in my story....since its like 2050 or whatever, not 2002...these bands are still they're age like they would be now...in my story that is...okay? good!)  
  
"Hey, here's a good song, wanna dance to it?" asked James one late in common room in June.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I knew  
  
[chorus]I knew I liked you the day I met you, I knew I loved you the day I hugged you, I knew I couldn't live without you when we were together.  
  
Can you explain it? This kind of love. The strong love between us. If I lost you, I would die.  
  
[chorus]  
  
You mean everything My life My world Always there Someone to love me for who I am Not on the outside But inside  
  
[chorus]  
  
Without you would be hard Someone else isn't you I'll never hate you You are mine Always going to love you  
  
[chorus]  
  
"Who sings this?" asked Tara  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary" (A/N: I wrote this song myself)  
  
"Its good." 


	44. 44

Chapter 44-The wedding  
  
It was the last day of school. Gryffindor had won the house cup. Tara was annoying the group with her constant "I can't wait...I can't wait till the wedding!" Tara had srarted counting down till the wedding in mid-May.  
  
The group got a compartment at the end of the train to go back to Kings Cross. Tara saw her mum and Viktor waiting at the station. He was surrounded by a group of people no doubt asking for autographs. Tara ran out of the train so fast it was like she was on fire.  
  
"25 days!!!" she squealed.  
  
"I know...so close yet so far." said Padma.  
  
James, Amber, Daniel, Chester and Malcolm had just got off the train.  
  
"Err...Tara?" asked James tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"You broke the compartment door on your mad dash outside..." he said unmistakably trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You owe Hogwarts 12 galleons."  
  
"Alright." shrugged Tara.  
  
"I'll see you at the wedding then." said James hugging his girlfriend goodbye.  
  
"If your not there Potter there will be one girl that will be very upset."  
  
"I'll be there, don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
Tara had been sent to her room 62 times before the wedding. That would be thought impossible but it wasn't.  
  
The wedding was being held at noon on the 25th. Padma had picked a flowerly lace white dress. Not a veil but a tiara.  
  
"Tara?" asked her mum.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm really nervous. I can't wait though. It's today and I think I'm going to flop!"  
  
"Flop? Never heard that word used in that term before." said Tara polishing the tiara while her mum was getting into her dress.  
  
"I LOOK LIKE A PENGUIN!" complained Viktor in a totally different room. This made Tara and Padma burst out with hysterical laugher.  
  
James had volunteered to help Viktor get ready.  
  
It was just a small wedding, just family and Tara's friends excluding Chester and Malcolm. Both of them hadn't been spending time with the others since the ball. Chester was still heart-broken.  
  
"Mum, me and James are going for a walk, I'll be back before it starts, just our friends should be arriving soon." said Tara handing her mum the tiara.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tara went out the door and went to Viktor's room and got James and they made they're way to the entrance of the chapel.  
  
"It's a beautiful day for a wedding, isn't it?" asked Tara sitting down on the steps, James sitting too.  
  
"Yea, very nice."  
  
"Amber and Daniel should be arriving soon." said Tara looking at her watch.  
  
"Yes, we should." said Amber. She was standing behind James and Tara with Daniel.  
  
"I didn't know this chapel had a fire place, I looked for one..." said Tara.  
  
"Well, we found it." said Amber.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside. Everyone is here."  
  
(A/N: I don't know wedding ceremonies so I'm skipping it and going to the end of it.)  
  
"This is going to be...weird." sighed Tara.  
  
"Why?" asked James.  
  
"Viktor isn't going to be my real dad. Draco was so much different...evil...Viktor isn't evil, he's a cool guy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just talking, don't mind me..."  
  
"Will all the ladies please come up here to catch the boquet?" said Viktor over everyone talking. They all moved into a room that sort of resembled a smaller Great Hall.  
  
Tara and Amber got up and stood with the rest of the girls in Tara's family.  
  
"3...2...1!" Padma flung the flowers behind her and they fell into Tara's arms without her going for it.  
  
"James! Your getting married buddy! Hah!" said Daniel nudging James.  
  
"Yea, um...no! I'm only 14, Tara's not even 14...we are still a little too young, don't you think?"  
  
"Hey, Tara, come here please!" called Padma.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Either go to your friends house or stay home alone for the rest of the summer. Viktor and I are going to Hawaii in America for the rest of the summer."  
  
"I'll stay home..."  
  
"No parties, just your birthday party. I have left 100 galleons in your sock drawer for emergencies only! I'll see you at Christmas dear."  
  
"Bye mum, Bye Viktor. Don't get into any trouble now." said Tara waving and laughing.  
  
Everyone had left except Tara, Amber, Daniel and James.  
  
"WOOHOO!" shouted Tara which shocked everyone.  
  
"What's so...'woohoo'?" asked a puzzled Daniel.  
  
"I get the Malfoy mansion to myself for the rest of the summer!"  
  
"Whoa, sweet!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"I know and I have a perfect idea!" she said almost choking on air. "All three of you should sleep over until school starts then the night before school starts we'll take the Knight Bus to Kings Cross to take the train to school!"  
  
"I'm in!" said James automatically.  
  
"Me too." said both Amber and Daniel.  
  
"Meet at my house at 6:00pm tonight and I'll get somewhere set up to sleep.  
  
They all made they're way to the fireplace and used a bit of Ambers Floo powder and went to their separate homes. 


	45. 45

Chapter 45-The biggest sleepover ever!  
  
Tara had made room in her room for three sleeping bags, she was still going to sleep in her own bed.  
  
6:00 finally rolled around and Tara got her house elf to make 3 medium pizza. The first to arrive was Amber, then Daniel. Tara took them and they're stuff to her room. They were setting up they're sleeping bags when James walked into the room.  
  
"Hello." he said.  
  
"Hi." replied everyone else.  
  
"Okay, lets go down and have our pizza." said Tara.  
  
"Mmmm, pizza." said James  
  
"Umm, yea, you scare me." said Amber taking Daniel down to eat.  
  
"This is going to be a long month." sighed Tara dragging James downstairs.  
  
After the pizza was all finished the group was trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Lets play 'Truth or Dare'!" suggested James.  
  
"Hahaha, No! We aren't 10 anymore!" said Daniel.  
  
"I have an idea!" said Amber and whispering into Tara's ear. "Let's give the guys a makeover."  
  
"Okay, you two follow us." said Tara and the group went to her room. "Stay here and don't leave, we'll be right back.  
  
Amber and Tara went into the bathroom and got all of Tara's make-up and sparkles. They walked back into the bedroom and locked the door so they couldn't get out. Amber went into Tara's closet and found two of the most frilliest (and biggest) dresses Tara owned.  
  
"NOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! NOOOO!" yelled James.  
  
"I haven't even anything yet, geez." said Tara.  
  
"But...but, your going to!"  
  
"Oh come off it!"  
  
"Wahhh!"  
  
"We'll let you do us next then."  
  
"But that's too easy, we just have to get you to wear our clothes."  
  
"And so we are guys with really long hair?"  
  
"Yay! Fun with scissors!"  
  
"Now will you co-operate?"  
  
Tara began to put the make-up on James while Amber put the make-up on Daniel.  
  
"Okay, now put these on." said Tara holding up the dresses.  
  
"Oh come on! You have got to be JOKING! Do you have pants instead?" cried Daniel.  
  
"Eurgh! I'll look in my closet, hold on."  
  
Tara came back a few minutes later holding up two pairs of jean flares and a white plain shirt and a black plain shirt.  
  
"Dibs on black!" yelled James.  
  
"Yes Ms. Potter." said Daniel.  
  
The two of them got changed. It was the most hilarious sight in the world! Two teenage guys standing in front of their girlfriends looking like complete idiots.  
  
"Okay Tara, your turn!" said James grabbing the scissors on Tara's desk.  
  
"Bye my wonderful hair, I will miss you."  
  
"What! Tara, I never agreed to this! AHHH! NOOO!" cried Amber  
  
"You sound like James."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
James cut Tara's hair and spiked it. Daniel cut Amber's just above her ears.  
  
"Ok, these will be your clothes." said James. Tara had to wear khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that had flames on it. "You might want to wear another shirt under the Hawaiian one..."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
Amber had to wear baggy black jeans and a navy blue sweater with a snake on the front.  
  
"Great..."  
  
***  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into Tara's birthday. She didn't have to invite anyone cause they were already there.  
  
"You guys woke early!" said Tara surprised. Amber, Daniel and James were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"We are waiting for something." said James.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to get changed." said Tara going back to her room.  
  
"I hope her presents get here soon..." said James  
  
"James, calm down. They'll get here." said Amber, though she sounded worried.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"I'm always right, I'm Amber McMullen."  
  
"Yes you are!" said Daniel.  
  
"FINALLY!" said James opening the window to let in 3 owls. The three friends found all the owls in the house. Saturn, Mars (Padma's and Snitchee (Viktor's).  
  
"Wonder what we got her." said Daniel looking at the gifts.  
  
"Yea I wonder." said Tara walking in and making everyone just.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said the three holding up their gifts...James with a little trouble.  
  
"James, Saturn won't attack you if you take the gift off her before you trust it at me." said Tara matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow! Look at that bird." said Amber looking out the window.  
  
"By the look of that bird, your parents are somewhere warm." said Daniel.  
  
"They said they are in Hawaii...I guess they use different birds there instead of owls." said Tara letting te bird in.  
  
Tara sat down at the owl and tropic bird filled table and got the package off the odd bird before it took flight again.  
  
Dear Tare-bear ("Urg!" said Tara at the nickname.)  
  
Hope you are not getting into much trouble at home. We are having a great time here in Hawaii. It is very warm and the bird I sent you is what they use for communication. Your present was made by a muggle here in a small shop where we are staying. It is a wizard resort but we went exploring in the muggle area. It is funny to see there things tat they think makes things much easier. But I say they're music is much better then ours, you know that. Well I'm running out of parchment. Our best to you, James, Amber and Daniel. See you in December!  
  
Love Mum and Viktor (dad if you want, your choice.)  
  
Tara opened the package and inside was a shell necklace...small shells separated with small white beads.  
  
"Cool!" said Tara putting it on.  
  
"Looking good Tare-bear." said Amber reading the letter.  
  
"Ugh, please don't call me that. I've grown out of it."  
  
"Fine...TB...how's that."  
  
"Better." said Tara shrugging.  
  
Tara opened Daniel present next and it was a new chess set.  
  
"Thank you Daniel!" said Tara.  
  
"No probs."  
  
Next was Ambers present. She got Tara mood sparkles. They change colour according to mood.  
  
"SPARKLES!" squealed Tara.  
  
"Yea...sparkles..." said Amber getting a shiver down her spine from the squeal.  
  
Next was James' present.  
  
'I hope my mum and dad got her something good.' thought James.  
  
She opened the package and inside was a book.  
  
'Typical mum, always buying people books.'  
  
Tara opened the book and inside was pictures of James and her. At the ball firt year, Christmas first and second year and Chester's photo of them with the lightening incident.  
  
"I love it!" said Tara hugging James.  
  
"Of course he gets a hug and we don't." said Amber jealously.  
  
"Oh shut-up." said Tara looking at all pictures. "How did get all these?"  
  
"Umm..."replied James.  
  
"He hired that little Creevey kid...Chester's cousin...going into 5th year...I forgot his name but you know who I'm talking about." said Amber.  
  
"Yea, that's it." agreed James.  
  
"Well, it was really sweet of you." said Tara.  
  
"Look there's the school owl with our letters. We should go to Diagon Alley today so its down cause tomorrow we won't have time cause we are taking the Knight bus to Kings Cross." said Daniel.  
  
"you really thought that out didn't you?" said Amber laughing.  
  
"Yea, lets go." said Tara standing up.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted James out of the blue.  
  
"Umm...you already said it but thanks."  
  
The four friends got their money and went to Diagon Alley by Floo.  
  
"First, I need to get new robes, I'm getting to big for my ones now." said Amber.  
  
"I don't need new ones cause I just got them last year." said Daniel.  
  
"Right, then you can wait for us." said James.  
  
"Ok, have fun!"  
  
"We'll try, Madam Malkin doesn't have much of a sense of humour." said Tara.  
  
"Okay...TRY and have some fun."  
  
James, Tara and Amber went into the shop.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a tall brown haired girl behind them.  
  
"Tara Malfoy, James Potter and I am Amber McMullen...who are you?"  
  
"I am Lavender Finnigan. I work here. Madam Malkin is away ill so I'll-did I hear right? Potter and Malfoy...friends??!"  
  
"More the friends" said Amber. Tara and James were a vibrant scarlet.  
  
"You two...girlfriend and boyfriend? Ohmigoodness! I never-" said Lavender but he was cut off by Tara/  
  
"You have to understand something. I'm the youngest Malfoy. I have no brothers or sisters. Draco, my dad, is dead. My mother...you know her, is now married to Viktor Krum. I am not a real Malfoy cause I am in Gryffindor! HAH!"  
  
"Still, I never thought I'd see the day when a Potter and a Malfoy were a couple let alone friends."  
  
"Can we get our robes not please?" asked Amber.  
  
"Certainly...right."  
  
The three of them were out of the shop half an hour later.  
  
"What took you so long? asked Daniel.  
  
"Shock of a Malfoy and Potter friendship..." explained Amber.  
  
"I see..."  
  
The four of them finished the rest of their shopping and headed back to the Malfoy mansion for one last sleep there before they leave.  
  
They were up at the crack of dawn getting they're belongings packed. They didn't need to be at the station until the next day but they wanted plenty of time to make sure that everything was packed.  
  
At 6:00pm that night they went outside and made the Knight Bus come down.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus...my name is Marc Hagar. Where will your destination be this evening?" asked a what looked to be a teenage boy.  
  
"King's cross but we don't have to be there till tomorrow morning." said Tara.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Marc helped the four get their trunks to their beds.  
  
"That will be 10 sickles each." said Marc.  
  
They paid they're money and sat on their beds doing various things. Around midnight the group finally got to sleep for a very exciting day! 


	46. 46

Chapter 46-Problem at Hogwarts  
  
The three friends arrived at Kings Cross at 10:00am. They put their belongings on trolleys and went through the wall to Platform 9¾. The rain had started pouring down fifteen minutes before they left for Hogwarts.  
  
"Well isn't this the greatest weather." Said James sarcastically looking out the window.  
  
The train slowly departed from Platform 9¾ at 11:00 on the nose.  
  
"Just over half-way done school! I didn't think its been that long already." Said Daniel as the lunch trolley left their compartment.  
  
"Yea.3 more years." Said Amber rolling her eyes.  
  
It was getting darker outside and stormier. The rain was pouring harder and harder.  
  
The train was slowing down and everyone thought that they were arriving at Hogsmeade station. Finally the train came to a sudden halt. Over the P.A the conductor said:  
  
"Students. There is a short delay in out trip. We will be back on our way hopefully soon."  
  
"I wonder what going on," said Tara curiously.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"This can't be happening! Not now!." Panicked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well.we either send all the students home or send them to another school for this year." Suggested tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Well we certainly can't have them here without Dumbledore!" said the caretaker Argus Filch. "They'll break more rules then they already do!"  
  
"Well.how about we call this an educational trip. We can send them to Sorcière-Magicien Institute in Canada.just get them out of Britain!" said McGonagall. "I'm telling the conductor. I'm going to ask the headmaster at the Institute and ask him to find room for 300 some odd students, I'm going as well. I'm also going to ask you, Professor Flitwick, to turn the train into a portkey for 8:00 tonight and put it on track somewhere that heads towards the castle. It's near the muggle town Mallardville.  
  
"Yes, I'll go so that now." Squeaked the tiny Charms teacher.  
  
Back on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Finally, we're moving!" cried Tara.  
  
"Students. We are having a problem at Hogwarts and you will be sent to a different school this year. You will stay in you normal robes and go about your normal business just you well be with new students and teachers. You will also be in the houses equivalent to your own. The school you are going to it Sorcière-Magicien Institute in Canada. Thank you."  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! I DON'T WANT TO GO B-BACK TO THAT SCHOOL! IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!" shouted Daniel, which shocked everyone. Daniel was normally the quiet one.  
  
"Well, not the Mauder's map is going to be useless." Complained James falling on Tara's lap.  
  
Everyone saw they're school coming into view. It was a quarter to eight when they arrived at the station. Professor Flitwick had just made the train into a portkey. Fifteen minutes later, the train was shaking and they were now moving again to the west. It looked like it was the early morning.  
  
"Students. We will be arriving at the Institute in 30 minutes. Fore people wearing watches, the time is 8:30am and it is September 1st. Thank you." Said McGonagall over the P.A.  
  
"I wonder what wrong at Hogwarts." Said Daniel. He was in a miserable mood now that he was at his old school.  
  
The train slowed down and stopped at a station on the outskirts of a forest.  
  
"Come on, come on." Called McGonagall.  
  
"I want to go home!" cried Daniel.  
  
"It just for a year, no more then that." Said Amber comfortingly.  
  
The school walked through the forest slowly, but half an hour later, they arrived at the school. They walked up the front steps that resembled the ones at Hogwarts. They walked until they reached a room that looks exactly like the Great Hall. It had four tables for the four houses with the banners over them. From left to right the banners were, Swallow, Cricket, Racco on and Boa.  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts." Said a middle ages man standing up at a table at the front of the room. "I am the Headmaster, Professor Tidbit. I understand what is wrong at your school and I have put extra room in our house dorms. If you will see the banners above us, I will tell you what house you are at and you can have a seat and something to eat.I trust that you are hungry and you would have had dinner but.its breakfast time here so here's an assortment of food. The houses are as follows. All Gryffindors will be in Swallow. All Ravenclaws will be in Cricket. All Hufflepuffs will be in Raccoo n and all Slytherins will be in Boa.  
  
The students sat at the tables as they were to while McGonagall went to talk to Tidbit, probably to talk about classes.  
  
The Hogwarts students spent the rest of the day lounging around in the common rooms while they waited for the actual students to arrive. The Swallow common room was a long rectangular room with a long table down the middle for people to work at. There were two roaring fires in the two corners near the entrances to the dormitories.  
  
Daniel gave Tara, James and Amber tours of the school.  
  
They're new classmates arrived at the school at 6:00pm. First there was the sorting, like at Hogwarts, just without a hat. The houses had their colours. Swallow was blue, Cricket was orange, Raccoo n was burgundy and Boa was black. There was a stone called the 'S.S' or Sorting Stone. It is placed in a black velvet bag and you are blindfolded. All you have to do is wipe all thoughts out of your head and grab the stone, hold it for a minute then bring it out of the bag. The new Hogwarts students were also sorted this way.  
  
"That stone gave me a hard time, I couldn't find it in the bag! It moves you see and you have to blindly catch it." Explained Daniel.  
  
"Interesting," said Amber. "I just want some food!"  
  
"So does a lot of people." Said James, his head on the table so he was looking at his shoes. "My shoes look cool."  
  
This made the four of them shake with silent giggles. It had to be very quiet.  
  
After the sorting, Tidbit stood up for some announcements.  
  
"Ah. Welcome everyone! If you haven't noticed yet, there are some new faces here tonight and for the rest of the school year. These students are from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are here because something tragic has happened at their school and it unable to handle their students at this time. The reason.Albus Dumbledore, has been kidnapped err.wizardnapped? Well, he's gone missing. He's been missing since yesterday and nobody knows why."  
  
"Well isn't that great!" sighed Tara. "Poor old Dumbledore, he's like 200 years old and he was kidnapped!"  
  
"He's.old.the only person I heard that was older then that was Nicolas Flamel and his wife.they were immortal but apparently they died." said James After they had dinner they went back to the Swallow common room and lounged about some more.  
  
"Oi, Laver!" called a boy with white blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh no." muttered Daniel."  
  
"Who is that?" asked Amber.  
  
"Scott Malfoy." He said. "That's where I heard your name before!"  
  
Tara fell off her chair in shock. "Two Malfoy's a Gryffindor type house.that's why my Grandpa disowned my uncle! Cause he was put in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Laver, is that your girlfriend?" asked Scott pointing at Tara. This made Daniel laugh and James wide-eyed.  
  
"No, if she was, James would kill me.actually, Amber is." Said Daniel nodding his head towards Amber.  
  
Scott lost the little colour out of his face when Tara got back up.  
  
"TARA! I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"Cause one, you live in Canada and two you were disowned from the Malfoy family."  
  
"That.makes sense."  
  
"Scott, go away, just because you know Tara doesn't mean I'll forgive you." Said Daniel.  
  
"Shut up Laver." Said Scott leaving.  
  
"Ah.he's sort of like a Tiffany. AH! AND HE'S RELATED TO ME!" cried Tara. 


	47. 47

Chapter 47-The New School  
  
The next morning, the Hogwarts students were starting their classes. James, Tara, Amber and Daniel had received the same classes.  
  
"I hope this potions teacher is better then Snape." Muttered Tara.  
  
"Don't worry, she is." Said Daniel. "She teaches it without yelling, unlike Snape."  
  
"Good, maybe I'll learn something." Said James.  
  
Their first class was Care of Magical Creatures. The class was so much different without Hagrid teaching. The teacher was short lady with greying hair.  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts students. My name is Professor Witherspoon. Today we are going to learn about Basilisks a.k.a. King of Serpents. It hasn't been seen since, well, since famous Harry Potter, also the only Parselmouth left in Britain, was at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Go Dad!" shouted James, which made everyone stare.  
  
"Your Harry Potter's son? But.if he's a Parselmouth.then.so are you!" said Witherspoon.  
  
"Really! Well we learn something new everyday eh?" said James shrugging.  
  
"Anyways, back to the lesson."  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Ah, new faces, new school. Well, I recognize one person from Hogwarts. Anyways, my name is Professor Jiggs. Today we are going to learn how to protect yourself from werewolves. Will everyone take out some parchment and write down these notes."  
  
They spent the rest of the class taking notes.  
  
After that class it was lunch.  
  
"I thought you had to make a lot of noise and back away slowly with werewolves." Said Amber sitting down at the Swallow table.  
  
"I should really owl my mum about the change of schools for the year." Said Tara.  
  
That night after dinner Tara sat on her bed and wrote the letter to her mum and Viktor.  
  
Dear mum and.dad =)  
  
I hope you are well. Well, I don't know if you heard but Dumbledore was kidnapped. We are at a school in Canada and I men yet another cousin of mine! Scott Malfoy.anyway that's all. We are all fine here. Bye.  
  
Love Tara  
  
Tara sent the letter off with Saturn and headed back to the common room. James, Daniel and Amber were sitting at one of the fires, talking as usual.  
  
There was still no word on where Dumbledore's whereabouts near Halloween. No one had seen him since the day before term started. The ministry had kept it quiet so no one knew except the students, some parents, teachers and the ministry.  
  
Weeks passed and Halloween passed.the winter was coming and you could feel it. The snow was falling on the mountains around the castle, not in front of it.  
  
"Oh, I hope it snows soon!" said Tara looking out the window one December afternoon.  
  
"Umm, sorry to burst your bubble but I rarely snows here." said Daniel.  
  
"WHAT!? No snow? Well.HMPH!"  
  
"No, its just.it hardly ever snows here in the winter, it just rains."  
  
"I see.it better snow!"  
  
That night, they went down to dinner and Tidbit stood up for an announcement.  
  
"Students! It has come to my attention that we haven't started Quiddich yet! I have an idea so our Hogwarts guests can also play. We will have eight teams this year, the ones here and the ones in Hogwarts. We will start after the Christmas break."  
  
"QUIDDICH, WOOOO!" shouted James, which made the whole room to explode with laughter.  
  
"Ugh, your.ugh!" sighed Tara. 


	48. 48

Chapter 48- Christmas and the New Nickname  
  
Tara had received a letter from her mum and.dad a week before Christmas break.  
  
Dear Tara,  
  
How are you doing? I just wanted to let you know, you can stay at school for the holidays cause, well, its Canada and you might not get to go back, so can stay for the break. Anyways, I hope they find Dumbledore, safe and unharmed. Poor old guy. See you in June!  
  
Love Mum and Dad  
  
"Cool, hey Shnookums, are you staying for the break?"  
  
"Yea, you?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Amber, how about you? Daniel, you too?" asked James.  
  
"Nah, I'm going to Daniel's house."  
  
"And I spent 2 years here, I don't need more!" said Daniel.  
  
Soon enough, all the students that were leaving.left. James and Tara and 1 other girl had the whole Swallow common room to them selves.  
  
"You know what we haven't done in a while." Said James on Christmas Eve.  
  
"What haven't we done in a while?"  
  
"Gone for a walk, just us."  
  
"We never did that.you want to?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tara and James made they're way out of the castle. They walked around a big pond in the far corner of the grounds, near the gamekeeper's hut. Everything was peaceful until SMACK- "Ow" from James.  
  
He had stepped on a rake's bristles and the handle got him in the face.  
  
"Oh my, are you ok?!"  
  
"I've been better.thanks."  
  
"Do you want to sit for a bit? Or do you want to go back to the common room?" asked Tara.  
  
"Ah, lets go back to the common room. I want to go to bed cause tomorrows Christmas!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tara and James walked back to their common room, said their goodnights and went to bed. Early the next morning, James came bounding into Tara's dorm.  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS." He shouted. Tara groaned.  
  
"Habby Cribtmaz." Said Tara with her face in her pillow.  
  
"I have a present for you!"  
  
"And I do for you too."  
  
"Open yours first!"  
  
James handed Tara the boxed he was carrying. She opened the small one first. Inside was a muggle CD.  
  
"Sweet! All my favorite songs!" she said. Tara started to open the bigger box and inside there was a muggle CD player.  
  
"Well.I figured you didn't have anything to play the CD with." Shrugged James. "We were always' using mine I thought you might want to listen on your own and at home."  
  
"Thank you. Here's yours."  
  
James hungrily ripped though the paper. Inside was a new shirt, like the Hawaiian one that he made Tara wear in the summer, with a red dragon going up the back.  
  
"Sweet, thanks!" he said putting it on.  
  
'Nice choice Tara, nice choice.' Thought Tara.  
  
The two of them spent their day lounging around the common room. It was nearing midnight. It was just the two of them.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay here and.stay with you but I'm exhausted." Said James stretching.  
  
Tara got up with James and hugged him. "Thank you for this wonderful day." She whispered in his ear and did something she has never done in her life to another guy and kissed him. Not like that measly one their first year Christmas but a real kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, they were both a deep scarlet and burning up.  
  
"Whoa." Was all that was said from James, he was in a dazed sort of state. Tara made him face up and right above him was mistletoe. "Ah, never in my life have I been a victim of a plant.plant tools maybe, but not a plant."  
  
"Good night, Shnookums."  
  
"Err, about Shnookums.can I change my nickname?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can it be Jae?" (A/n: Pronounced Jay)  
  
"Yes, it can be Jae." 


	49. 49

Chapter 49-A day to remember  
  
March 5th 2016 (I think)  
  
It was a day that was seem like any other in the magic world. But it was a day that we will all remember forever.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was (A/N: I'm saying he's 170 cause I really don't know) born on April 3 1845. He was a happy child with his brother. He was very good in school as well! After he finished school, he had become famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. He took a job as transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts in 1945, after Grindelwald. He was then promoted to Headmaster in 1974.  
  
Modern witches and wizards everywhere would agree that he was the greatest wizard in our time! Greater the You-Know-Who.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, as nice as he was, he was kidnapped on August 31 2015 from his vacation home in the tropics. We found him, dying, earlier this month in a forest, north of Egypt. We have taken him to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Everyone at the hospital and ministry have they're fingers crossed that he'll pull through. It looks, how shall I put it, not good. It'll take a miracle. 


	50. 50

Chapter 50-Hooray for Albus!  
  
Everyone was in shock. Dumbledore was found, but was he going to make it? Nobody knew. Everyone had his or her fingers crossed but that never really works does it?  
  
The end of the school year was coming and there was no more news on Dumbledore.  
  
Gryffindor won the Institute's Quiddich cup, followed closely by Swallow.  
  
The last night at school, they had a feast of everything that you could think of.  
  
"Students. Another year has passed. We hope are guests had a good year and hope that they visit soon again, not with this reason though. I have received news from St Mungo's and they say that Albus is doing better and that he's going to be okay AND will be ready to be headmaster for next year!" At that, the room exploded with cheers. "Yes, yes, hooray Albus. They have also captured who kidnapped him! It was a family.the Thompson family. They were Death eaters, some of the only ones left at large. Even their daughter! Ridiculous! I hope you all have a good summer! Thank you."  
  
That night, the Hogwarts students had to leave since their time zone was ahead of Canada's. They said good-bye to the students and teachers and got on the Hogwarts express. The Institute's charm teacher made the train into a portkey as Flitwick had done and they were on track to go to King's cross.  
  
"Students. We are now back in London. The current time is 12:03 noon." Said the conductor.  
  
Tara and the group saw their parents all together talking to each other.  
  
"I just realised something.I could stayed in Canada because its where I live." Said Daniel chuckling.  
  
"This year, was a crazy year." Concluded Tara. 


	51. 51

Chapter 51-The Long Summer-Camping  
  
Tara, her mum and new dad got home later that night. They had their house elf make a big bowl of past. While they were eating Tara burst out laughing for no apparent reason, spitting her food out across the table, this made Padma and Viktor join in laughing.  
  
"Hahaha! You two are married! Oh la la, kissy kissy." Said Tara making kissing noises. This made Padma and Viktor laugh even harder. "Mum I'm hungry."  
  
"Tara, ve are eating dinner. It vill be okay, ve vill get through this together." Said Viktor like Tara was a mental nutcase. (A/N: he still has his accent, lol)  
  
"Dad, you've gone off the deep end."  
  
"Have I?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Later that month, Tara got a letter from Amber asking if she wanted to go muggle camping! Her mum said she could go and once again she was trying to find her beloved backpack.  
  
"MUM! My backpack is MISSING again!" yelled Tara annoyed.  
  
"Check the closet."  
  
"Check the closet." Said Tara mimicking her mum.  
  
Sure enough her backpack was in the closet.  
  
"That gift should be illegal!"  
  
Tara left for Amber's in mid-July. They were going camping for a week.  
  
(It's turning to Tara's P.O.V now)  
  
July 25th, 2016  
  
Today we left to go camping. Her mum said that if it rains we are going home so, of course, it looks like its gonna rain.  
  
Anyways, it DID rain so we are leaving tomorrow.  
  
Today, we went swimming in the lake. It was cold so I only went up to my knees. After that we attempted to put up the tent the muggle way. It took two hours.how sad is that! Later today, we went back to the lake cause Amber's sister wanted to go swimming oh yes, she was there with us. Well, tonight, we were sitting at the campfire and the adults kept singing song and I got freaked out. I was scared, more scared then I have in my life! Finally, of course, we had to play games. We had to sing, oh my wonderful singing voice, I was told to not sing anymore. But before that we played Fellytone.Tellyphone? I don't know, something like that.anyway, that was funny, all the sentences were screwed up so much they made no sense.  
  
I should go, Amber and I are going to sing and annoy everyone!  
  
Goodnight! o/' I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare o/'  
  
July 26th 2016  
  
Last night there was thunder and lightening. The lightening was so bright it was blinding with your eyes closed and when you're in a tent, it doesn't feel like your safe. Anyways, we left today so I'm back home already, aha. We left early enough to go to a muggle restaurant for lunch. I had a taco salad, THEN I ATE THE BOWL! Heh! Anyways, I'm back home now, and bored as usual. Well, bye. I'll go tease my mum and dad about them being married. 


	52. 52

Chapter 52-The Long Summer-James'  
  
August had begun and with no surprise, Tara had got a letter from (dun dun dun) James!  
  
Hey Cutie,  
  
I was wondering if you wanted to come here for the remainder of the summer? My mum and dad said its okay. You can go to your house for your birthday though, of course. Just I'm reeeeally bored! Send your answer pronto!  
  
Love Jae.  
  
Tara ran downstairs to her Mum and asked her if she could go.  
  
"Yes, you can go but you MUST come back fore your birthday!"  
  
"Yes mum. I won't have to ask you were my backpack is anymore! Its in my closet and I know it for a fact!"  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Yes, I remember putting it there after I got back from camping!"  
  
"Well, go get packed."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
Tara went and got packed. Sure enough, her backpack WASN'T IN HER CLOSET.  
  
'I knew it! MY MUM HIDES MY BACKPACK ON ME!' though Tara.  
  
"MUM!" shrieked Tara.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Where is my back-pack? I KNOW THAT YOU HIDE IT!"  
  
"It's in your closet."  
  
"No, its not!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"Yeh-huh"  
  
This went on for quite awhile until.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you!" said Padma throwing up her arms.  
  
Padma and Tara went to the closet and, there was indeed, no backpack.  
  
"Well.then I don't know where it is.anyway, since your staying the rest of the summer, why don't you just take your trunk?"  
  
"Oh yea! Good thinking mum! Oh, by the way, I need a new backpack."  
  
Tara got all her school things packed and she was on her way to James'.  
  
She landed in the living room seconds later. James was sitting on the couch deep in thought.  
  
"Hi." Said Tara sitting beside James.  
  
"Hey. How are you?"  
  
"Fine.you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"What are you thinking about.?"  
  
"Ummm.you, haha."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"You should be!"  
  
"Well, okay then."  
  
James and Tara took her things to the guestroom.  
  
"Lets go bug Amber.that's always fun." Said James.  
  
"Okay! Lets go, I bet you my love for you that Daniel is there!"  
  
"Really? Alright!"  
  
Tara and James went over the Amber's house.  
  
"Hi guys! Amber's in the den." Said Criança. Tara and James made their way to the den.  
  
"I told you so!" said Tara.  
  
Amber and Daniel were sitting on a couch.just.sitting on the couch.kissing! HA!  
  
"LEARN TO KNOCK!" shouted Amber!  
  
"Whoa, easy now. We didn't know we were coming into a room with a kissy kissy couple!" said James.  
  
"Like I said, you should learn to KNOCK!"  
  
"So-rry!" said Tara.  
  
"Well since you are busy, we'll just go!" said James.  
  
"Maybe you should!" said Daniel.  
  
"Fine!" said Tara as both her and James stormed out of the room, and out of the house.  
  
James started laughing as they hopped the fence to his house.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"They were kissing, hahahaha!"  
  
"And that's funny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"The mistletoe got us though! They were doing it voluntarily."  
  
"So you'll only kiss me if there's a mistletoe?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Why? First Daniel and Amber now you? What's wrong with-" started that but she was interrupted by James who was kissing her.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I'm just, I don't know."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Said James embracing her in a hug. 


	53. 53

Chapter 53-That summer wasn't so long after all  
  
The couples still weren't talking to each other.  
  
Tara and James went to Tara's for her birthday like she promised and then her and James when to get their school supplies.  
  
Attached to the owl that brought Tara's school letter, was a box. On the box it said had a [I]P[/I] on the top and [I]Please open on the Hogwarts Express[/I]."  
  
"I got one of those too!" exclaimed James. "My mum and dad were acting all proud and stuff."  
  
Finally, September 1st rolled around and it was time to go to school.  
  
"I think I forgot where our common room is." Joked James on their way to Kings cross.  
  
"Ha...ha."  
  
They got a compartment at the end of the train to themselves. The one they were normally in. Amber and Daniel were at the door 5 minutes later.  
  
"Look, you guys, we are really sorry we yelled at you just.well." said Amber shrugging.  
  
"Right.what she said." Said Daniel.  
  
"Anyways, can we be talking and back to normal again?" asked Amber.  
  
"Yea.OH YEA! The boxes!" shouted Tara.  
  
"Boxes?" asked a confused Daniel.  
  
Tara and James took their boxes out of their trunks. Tara opened hers first. Inside was a letter.  
  
[I]Tara Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected one of Gryffindors prefects! When you arrive at Hogwarts, go directly to my office for your badge.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress[/I]  
  
"Congratulations!" said Amber and Daniel. James didn't have to open his, as he knew now what waiting inside for him. "Umm.thanks?"  
  
The train started to slow down and finally stopped. They all got onto the carriages to go to school. Five minutes later, they had arrived. James and Tara walked to McGonagall's office to receive their badges.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy. The Gryffindor password is [I]rake-ful-ness[/I]. Now go on to the Great Hall."  
  
"Rake-ful-ness? Ha!" said James.  
  
"I think they're running out of words to use" said Tara shrugging.  
  
They made they're way down to the great hall and sat down with Amber and Daniel.  
  
"Welcome, to another school year. I hope all of you enjoyed Canada." Said Professor Dumbledore. He had a deep cut on his right cheek and on his long, crooked nose.  
  
"Pfft? Fun?" muttered Daniel.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Laver." Daniel rolled his eyes at this. "I hope all of you will get back into the Hogwarts routine. Since it's a odd year this year, there will be a Halloween dance. I hear that most of you liked the muggle music so I will hire them again."  
  
After the feast, Tara and James lead the Gryffindors to the common room.  
  
"Okay, the password is-" started James but he just started laughing.  
  
"The password is rake-ful-ness" finished Tara.  
  
"Rake-Ful-Ness?" asked a confused first year.  
  
"I dunno, we didn't make it up." Said Tara pushing James, who was still laughing, through the portrait hole. "James, can you shut up for a minute?" said Tara sternly.  
  
"Ahem, sorry. The boys dormi-hahahaha!"  
  
"Ugh! The boy's dormitories are up the stairs on left, same with the girl but on your right. Everyone enjoy the rest of the night while I get James to smarten up."  
  
James was now on the floor rolling around laughing like an idiot.  
  
"James, you're not being very-hahaha" said Tara who was interrupted just at the sight of James, rolling on the ground laughing like an idiot.  
  
"Not being very what?" said James, standing up. "Prefect-like." 


	54. 54

Chapter 54 - Kayla Alora Malfoy  
  
Everything was back to normal at Hogwarts. Everyone had gotten back into the Hogwarts mood. Daniel was happier then last year.  
  
The Daniel and James walked down to the Great hall early on morning to find Amber and Tara already there.  
  
"Your up early?" said James sliding into the seat next to Tara.  
  
"Had to be, some firstie set out dorm on fire.her name was Maygan.something." Said Tara lying her head on James' shoulder sleepily.  
  
"Maygan Desrosiers" asked James.  
  
"That's the-" Tara was about to 'one' but she had fallen asleep on James' shoulder.  
  
"Umm, Tara?" asked James poking her side.  
  
"Mum! Kayla's poking me!" said Tara waking up.  
  
"Kayla?" asked Amber. "Who's Kayla?"  
  
"No one! No one at all! No, no one. I don't know a Kayla!" she said quickly "So what did you think of Divination tomorrow? I mean yesterday"  
  
"Tara, who's Kayla?" asked James gently.  
  
Tara just sighed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready.if I'll ever be ready."  
  
That night in the common room, the four friends were lounging around.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" whispered James in her ear.  
  
"Soon."  
  
Everyone had emptied the common room and there was only Daniel, Amber, James and Tara left.  
  
"Will you tell us now? Are you ready?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Yea, I'm ready." Said Tara.  
  
Tara sat up from lying on the couch and the rest of them got ready to listen to a very interesting story.very interesting indeed.  
  
"Kayla Alora Malfoy was my sister. She died the year before first year. She owned something very valuable. There's four in all and she owned one. When all four are together in the right order they allow you to control someone's mind, read someone's mind and talk to someone through the mind. They all have a name, Kayla had Orb of the Lion, and then there was also Crystal of the badger, Sphere of the Boa and Light of the Eagle." Daniel's eyes went wide when he heard their names.  
  
"Nobody knows who has the other three anymore, they have been missing for a long time. Voldemort wanted them.when he was alive that is."  
  
"Ummm.guys? I know where the Light of the Eagle is." said Daniel "And the crystal of the Badger."  
  
"Well, I wasn't ready for that!" said Tara taken aback.  
  
"Do you still have the Orb of Lion?" asked James.  
  
"Its hidden somewhere in our house.hey wouldn't it be sweet to be able to have those powers?"  
  
"Yea, then I can see if your thinking about me." Said James wrapping his arm around his girlfriend."  
  
"And if I'm not thinking about you?"  
  
"I'd be crushed!" said James starting to fake cry.  
  
The night went on with them talking about the powers and what they would do with them. Finally around 4 o'clock they fell asleep in the common room. Tara's head was resting on James' shoulder while James' arm was still around her and his head was on hers. Meanwhile, Amber was lying across Daniel's legs and her head on a pillow and he had his head to the side. Once again, another Kodak moment! 


	55. 55

Chapter 55-Frikkin Ponies!  
  
The next day was the weekend, good thing for the group.as they were still asleep at noon.  
  
A first year came down and started talking to her friend at the table in between the two couches Tara, James, Amber and Daniel were occupying.  
  
"Hey! Look at my pony picture!" she said showing her friend the picutre.  
  
"I'm gonna get a pony, I've always wanted a pony! And then I'll ride the pony, and I'll love the pony, and I'll name the pony Pony, and I'll buy clothes for the pony... " Said James snorting and waking up. The common room exploded with laughter and Tara started shaking with silent giggles. Amber nearly fell off the couch from laughing and Daniel fell sideways.  
  
"Ponies? What is with you and ponies?!" asked Tara between giggles.  
  
"Ponies are evil.like me!" said James standing up and putting his fingers to his head like horns.  
  
"Evil? Yes.very evil you are!"  
  
"Evil shmevil." Said Daniel "I am the most evil person ever!"  
  
"Yes you are!" said Amber from the ground. "You kicked me off the couch cause of your frikkin laughter.hahaha frikkin!!"  
  
"Frikkin? HAHAHA!" said Daniel laughing even harder.  
  
Everyone in the common room was staring at the two prefects and their friends.  
  
"What are you staring at?" said James dumbly. 


	56. 56

Chapter 56-Group Name and Dance  
  
It was nearing Halloween and the ball. The group had decided on going as each other. Tara would be Amber. James would be Daniel and vice-versa.  
  
"You know what would be cool?" said James suddenly in Charms while they were doing the Fluff Charm.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tara.  
  
"We should name our group! My Grandpa had his group called the Marauders! We should be Marauders II!"  
  
"Yea good idea James." Said Amber.  
  
"I'm always full of good ideas! For I am-" said James but he was cut off by Daniel.  
  
"James Potter. We know. You've done it a million times!"  
  
"You didn't let me do my dance!" complained James.  
  
"What? You call that imitation of a chicken a DANCE?!" said Amber.  
  
"Tara, they're making fun of me!"  
  
"Come here." Said Tara hugging James. "I'll tell them to stop. Stop making fun of him." She said and mouthed. "Very funny, hahaha."  
  
Daniel and Amber grinned.  
  
The next day was the ball. Everyone woke up late so they could stay awake longer.  
  
Seven o'clock rolled around at snails pace. Everyone was waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to open. When it opened, the Dj's were already playing their songs.  
  
but you're getting worse i swear it its hard to prove you're an understatement you're getting worse and i know that you'll be calling calling, calling me again  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked James when him and Tara walked over to get drinks.  
  
"I'm trying to think of a song to request."  
  
"Ah, I see. Why don't you request that song by those people?"  
  
"That's a lot of help James, thanks." Said Tara, patting him on the back.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Tara just rolled her eyes and walked over to the DJ's.  
  
Five minutes later, she joined back up with James. Amber and Daniel had joined them as well.  
  
"Yay! It's the song!" said Tara dragging James to go dance.  
  
[I] Why, should I care Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone[/I]  
  
"Very nice." Said James.  
  
"You know, we are the only people that actually request the songs?"  
  
"Cause we are the only ones that know muggle songs. How bout that eh?"  
  
"Turn Canadian?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Sure. Pretty hot in here eh?"  
  
"Now your acting like David." Said Tara laughing.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You confuse me."  
  
"Well, if you think I'm confusing then." said James trailing off.  
  
"Then what?" asked Tara.  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Ah-HA!"  
  
"Yea, shaddup! I'm going to go request a song since everyone is dancing to static." Said James pecking Tara on the forehead and running to the DJ's.  
  
Five minutes later James was back and ready for his song to be played.  
  
"So, what did you request?" asked Tara.  
  
"Uhh.you'll see."  
  
He dragged Tara away from the tables seconds later.  
  
[I]I don't want to be told to grow up And I don't want to change I just want to have fun I don't want to be told to grow up And I don't want to change So you better give up 'Cause I'm not going to change I don't want to grow up[/I]  
  
"Yea, that sounds like you James." Said Tara.  
  
"I know! I heard it during the summer, before you got to my house and I fell in love with it."  
  
"You fell in love with it?" asked Tara offended.  
  
"Uhhh, not literally!"  
  
"You like a song more then me?! HMPH!"  
  
"Oh my! I'm JOKING! JJJJOOOOKKKKIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG."  
  
"I know I just wanted to see your reaction."  
  
"You are really mean! REALLY REALLY mean!"  
  
The ball went on. The Marauders II had to keep requesting songs for them to dance to or they would just be dancing to static.  
  
After midnight the fun stopped so everyone could go to their dorms and sleep. 


	57. 57

Chapter 57-GET UP!  
  
"Tara! Wake up!" called someone from the fifth year, girl dorm door.  
  
"What?" said Tara groggily.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
"Whose talking? It's too early!"  
  
"Its James and its 2:00pm! We have to roam the halls! We are Prefects re- " started James but snores from his girlfriend cut him off.  
  
"Tara Malfoy! Get your butt out of bed this instant!" shouted James.  
  
"Yes Dad." Said Tara falling off her four-poster. "Ow. James? What time is it?"  
  
"Oh my god! I just answered that! It's-" started James again but was cut off once again by Tara's snoring.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this." Said James walking to Tara's trunk, taking out her robes and placing them beside her. He turned around and pointed his wand at her. [I]Dresendium![/I] he said which got Tara changed.  
  
"TARA MALFOY! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR YOUR GROUNDED AND YOU CAN'T GO TO JAMES' IN THE SUMMER!" shouted James. Tara finally sprang awake and ran down to the common room with James at her heels.  
  
"James, you're a genius." He muttered to himself.  
  
Tara was looking around sort of dazed.  
  
"Tara! Come on! We have to go yell at some kids!" said James pulling her out the portrait hole.  
  
"But I'm tired."  
  
"I can tell! You fell asleep twice while I was trying to get you up!"  
  
"I fell asleep?"  
  
"Yes, and you also called me Dad."  
  
"Okay, pops, whatever you say."  
  
"I'm James, not pops!" 


	58. 58

Chapter 58-Location  
  
Christmas was around the corner. The Marauders II had forgotten all about the Orb, Sphere, Light and Crystal. That is, until they read the Daily Prophet at the beginning of summer.  
  
SPHERE OF THE BOA FOUND!  
  
Everyone thought it was destroyed! Newman Iggy dug up the Sphere of the Boa yesteray night in Bulgaria. It this one is still untouched, could that mean the others are still out there?  
  
Carson Bea  
  
Daily Prophet Reporter  
  
"No duh they are still out there." muttered Tara.  
  
"Hey Daniel, didn't you say you know where the Light and the Crystal are?" asked James curiously.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Attic. Tenth floorboard from the window and second to the right."  
  
"Where? What attic?" asked Amber  
  
"My house." He said. He was distracted from watching a Quiddich game in a book. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone.  
  
"We're having a party at your house on Christmas Eve then." Said James.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Daniel snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?" asked Amber  
  
"Obviously not. Why are we partying at my house?" he asked again  
  
"To find the Light and Crystal in your attic ten floorboards from the window and two to the right.  
  
"How did you know?!" asked a shocked Daniel.  
  
"You told us."  
  
"Oh *beep*" he sighed. "Reading is dangerous! It made me tell things I wasn't supposed to! NO PARTY!"  
  
"Aww, I was looking forward to it too." complained James.  
  
"Looking forward to a party that was apparently taking place five minutes ago and now its not. Oh yes, you are very sane." Said Daniel.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Amber.  
  
"Fine! Be mean! NO PARTY!"  
  
"Okay, we get it. No Party!" whined James. 


	59. 59

Chapter 59-Break  
  
"Tara, hurry up! We're gonna miss train!" yelled Amber up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses."  
  
"I don't have any horses but apparently your boyfriend wants a pony.named Pony."  
  
"Yea, well James is weird." Said Tara coming down the stairs with her trunk.  
  
"I'm not weird.I'm gifted." Said James, helping Tara with her trunk.  
  
"Oh.is that what you call it? Interesting." said Daniel, leading them out of the common room.  
  
"Gifted eh?" said Tara  
  
"Well, at least I'm not a psycho!" shot back James.  
  
"I'm psycho and proud thank you very much! Haha! You know.Daniel seems to be the sanest person in our group."  
  
"Uhhh.okay." Said Daniel giving Tara and weird look.  
  
"Well, I'm psycho.James is 'gifted' Amber is different and you.you are sane."  
  
"I've never been called sane before. Its scaring me." Said Daniel covering his head with his arms.  
  
The Marauders II climbed onto a carriage and were soon on their way to the train.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to Chester and Malcolm?" asked Tara. "I thought they were like brothers James?"  
  
"They stopped hanging out with us so they could spend more time with their girlfriends. Chester is going out with Heather and Malcolm is going out with Kalli.  
  
"TRATORS!" said Tara pounding her seat.  
  
They all got off the carriage and got their normal compartment at the end of the train.  
  
"Fifth Christmas down, two to go." Said James.  
  
"Your counting?" said Amber unbelievably.  
  
"Ummm.Hey look a unicorn!"  
  
"James, we are in muggle surroundings, there isn't going to be any unicorns." Said Tara.  
  
"If a unicorn didn't have a horn what would it be called?" asked James like it was supposed to be a funny joke.  
  
"A horse James, stop thinking about horses." Said Daniel.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The train ride wasn't very entertaining. The trolley lady came by and they filled up on sweets. All of a sudden, James started to sing.  
  
"On top of spaghetti All covered in cheeeeeeese I lost my poor meatball When somebody sneeeeeeeeezed"  
  
"Say what now?" said Tara shaking her head laughing.  
  
I think there was something in his candy." Said Amber pinking up the wrapper. "Children's Songs Chocolate Bars."  
  
James picked up another and started eating it,  
  
"Pop songs." said Daniel. "RRRUUUUNNNNNNN!" Tara, Amber and Daniel made a mad dash out of the compartment like there was a bomb ready to go off.  
  
James got up and started dancing.  
  
"You are, my fiiiiiiiire The one, desiiiiiiire Believe me, when IIIIIIIII say I want it thaaaaaat way."  
  
Tara, Daniel and Amber were sitting outside the compartment wide-eyed.  
  
"That was close." Sighed Tara opening the door a crack. "I think its safe to go back in." she whispered.  
  
"Okay." Whispered Daniel.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" asked Tara whispering.  
  
"I don't know!" shouted Amber.  
  
"SHHHH!!!"  
  
The three of them made their way into the compartment right when James had popped another chocolate bar in his mouth.  
  
"Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy sould with a corncob pip and a button nose and two eyes made out of- Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Had a very shiny- Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the- Silent night Holy night All is calm All is-OW!"  
  
"Stop singing!" yelled Amber, who had thrown a chocolate froze bax at him.  
  
"I wasn't singing!"  
  
"Yes, you were! First you were singing about Spaghetti and a meatball that turned into a tree. Then you sang some scary boy band pop song. THEN you started singing an assortment of Christmas songs! Oh yes, you were sooo no singing." Reeled off Tara.  
  
"Who made these chocolate bars? Ah, George and Fred Weasley.very interesting. I need to have a chat with them now." said James.  
  
"Sure y'do" said Tara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only a short hour after that, the train was finally coming to a stop. When it did stop, the Marauders II got off the train and met there parents.  
  
"Bye Shn-I mean- Jae. I'll see you on Boxing Day." Said Tara hugging James. Amber and Daniel had already left.  
  
"Ok, see you then! CHEESE!"  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
"You know, cheddar, mozza, swiss."  
  
"I know what cheese is! I wasn't born yesterday!"  
  
"Then whats the confusion?"  
  
"Why did you shout cheese then?"  
  
"Cause, I have a craving for it right now." He said and started walking to his mum and dad. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Saud Tara and left to her mum and then for home.  
  
"So what were guys talking about before we left?" asked Padma when they got home and settled.  
  
"Cheese."  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
"Yea, you know.cheddar, mozza."  
  
"I know what cheese is, I'm not an idiot. But why were you talking about it?  
  
"Cause he was craving a piece."  
  
"You know.you have the weirdest boyfriend.ever."  
  
"James is.a nutcase." Said Viktor walking into the room.  
  
Tara just started giggling. "You think I haven't noticed? But that's what I like about him. I think we should stop making fun of him now." she said.  
  
"Awww.but it vas vun!" said Viktor  
  
"Okay, that's fair." Said Padma.  
  
Christmas finally rolled around. Tara was up at the crack of dawn that morning ready to open her presents!  
  
"PRRRREEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEENTSSSSSSSS!" she shouted while running down the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Some people are trying to sleeeeeeeeep!" shouted Padma.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She opened all her things before her mum and Viktor came down. "What! You opened your things with out us? Well, pashaw!" said her mum trying to be 'cool'.  
  
"Mum, your acting twinky, stop it your scaring me! AHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Tara running out of the room covering her head with her arms.  
  
"I have a messed up child." Sighed Padma.  
  
The day passed as any other Christmas would. Tara was excited because she was going to James' and they were sneaking over to Daniel's for the 'party'.  
  
James and Tara went to Daniels house he next day.  
  
"I told you, NO PARTY!" shouted Daniel as James and Tara appeared in his living room.  
  
"Well soooooooorry if we wanted to visit a friend on Boxing Day!" sid James a little too sarcastically.  
  
"What's all this shouting about?" asked Amber entering the room.  
  
"Do you LIVE together or something? Are you under a spell where you can't be more the 100 feet away from each other?!" asked Tara in shock.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Amber.  
  
"Is it against the law to visit friends nowadays?" James muttered to Tara.  
  
"I think it might."  
  
"You know, I don't care about the orbs and spheres anymore! Who cares about reading and controlling minds." said James. "I'm outta here! Coming Tara?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So that's why you came here, you didn't come to visit!" said Daniel as they left. 


	60. 60

Chapter 60-Valentines Ball and Pink  
  
Christmas break was at its end and everyone was back to the routine of going to class.  
  
February was quickly coming and Dumbledore had scheduled the very first annual Valentines ball were everyone had to wear red, white and."  
  
"PINK?!" shouted Tara in shock after Dumbledore informed them. "There is no way I am wearing PINK!"  
  
"Tara, calm down." said James  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE TO WEAR PINK!"  
  
"You don't HAVE to wear pink, you can just wear red and white."  
  
The look on Tara's face said she was trying to come up with a good come- back.  
  
"Red and white mixed together make PINK!"  
  
"Oh my god! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! TARA'S COMPLAINING! CAN SHE WEAR BLACK WITH RED HEARTS.SHE DOESN'T LIKE PINK AND RED PLUS WHITE EQUAL PINK!"  
  
"Fine." said Dumbledore sighing.  
  
Everyone in the great hall was chattering about the ball. The other girls were squealing with joy about the clothes that they were going to wear.  
  
"I'm going to wear my new hot pink dress with large red and white hearts on it! I just got it this summer Lizzie!" said one first year a few seats down from Tara.  
  
Tara started rocking back and forth and cracked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"That was the greatest exit ever made by Tara.ever" said Amber rolling on the floor laughing. (AN: I can see her doing that.)  
  
Amber, James and Daniel found Tara in the common room 5 minutes later. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace rocking back and forth with her eyes twitching.  
  
"No pink bad, kill, no pink bad kill." she was repeating over and over again.  
  
James walked up and sat in front of her.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." he said kissing her nose. (A/N: awww)  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE TO WEAR PINK!" she said standing up so fast it made James fall backwards.  
  
"You don't have to, Dumbledore said you don't have to." said Amber.  
  
Tara said back down and started rocking back and forth. People just coming down from their dorms were staring at her oddly.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked a seventh year boy.  
  
"She.err.there's a Valentines ball and we have to wear pink, red and white.she despises pink." said James.  
  
"ITS GONNA BE SURROUNDING ME!" she shouted.  
  
"But you aren't gonna be WEARING it!" said James  
  
"ITS GONNA BE SURROUNDING ME!" she shouted again and ran up to her dorm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she shrieked and ran back down. "Its attacking my dorm! MY DORM!!! Why are the twinks all in MY DORM!!!"  
  
"Dude its my dorm too!" said Amber.  
  
Tara was now back in front of the fire rocking back and forth. "Pink, no, bad, kill."  
  
Amber was curious and went to the dorm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she shrieked like Tara did and ran back down and sat with Tara rocking back and forth.  
  
"What is up there?" asked James.  
  
"Hot pinkness." they both said.  
  
James and Daniel shuddered.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you. See.us guys don't wear pink." Said James.  
  
Tara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok.wait.guys HERE don't wear pink.so we're safe."  
  
"Ok, my mum told me a story from when she was in year two. They're Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher work pink."  
  
James stared blankly and fell to the ground joining Amber rocking back and forth. "What's up with them?" asked someone coming up from behind Tara. It was Chester.  
  
"Pink happened." Said Tara simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what you been up to these days?" asked Tara trying to get James to stand up.  
  
"Well, me and Heather broke up. Malcolm turned on me and won't stop hanging out with them. He hasn't realized that they.oh nevermind. So I just thought I'd come and see what's up with you guys." Said Chester. He couldn't take his eyes off Amber but they weren't happy like they used to, more like sadness that she was with Daniel.  
  
James finally stood up.  
  
"What's up Chaz? It's been forever since I talked to you.and we share a dorm!" said James.  
  
"Yea." said Chester.he was still looking at Amber.  
  
"Your still mad eh?" asked James.  
  
"What? No, I'm getting over it."  
  
"Dude? Are you going to the ball?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know." Sighed Chester sitting down on a chair. "There's no one to go with anymore."  
  
"Well.if your not going.I'm not going." Said James. "We can stay up here.I fixed Tara's CD player to make it work here and I'm sure she has that with her CD's.we can have our own little party."  
  
"Yea, I'll stay back with you. No pink surrounding me." Said Tara. "And I have the CD player. And I also got new CD's!"  
  
"Where are you guys not going?" asked Daniel picking up Amber who was still rocking back and forth.  
  
"The ball. Chaz ain't going, neither am I." Said James.  
  
"Yea, I'll stay behind too, I don't feel like being around pink."  
  
"Aww, but I wanted to go." said Daniel pouting.  
  
"Fine." Said Amber slouching. The ball was just 30minutes away. Amber and Daniel were both ready to go down to the Great Hall.  
  
Amber was wearing a (hhahaha) pink shirt with black pants and a (HAHAHA) pink bow in her hair (LOL!~!!). She didn't look that thrilled about it.who would. Oh yea, twinks. Daniel was dressed in black.cause he was allowed.  
  
"Why do I have to wear pink! Its not fair!" said Amber stomping her foot.  
  
"Have fuuuuunnnn!" called Chaz as Amber and Daniel left the common room.  
  
The common room began slowly emptying. Tara, James and Chester sat at one of the tables and laughed at all the people dressed in pink.  
  
The common room was finally empty when Tara went to get her stereo and CD's.  
  
When she came back down the portrait hole opened and a girl about year 4 came running into the room collapsing on a couch near the fire crying. She had dirty blonde hair with bright green eyes.  
  
James, Chester and Tara just looked at each other puzzled and then walked over to her.  
  
"What's a matter?" asked Tara.  
  
"M-my d-date blew m-me off f-for a S-Slytherin 6th year." She sniffled.  
  
Chester couldn't keep her eyes off her.  
  
"What's your name?" asked James.  
  
"Miranda." She said.  
  
"Well.we're-" started James but he was cut off.  
  
"You're James and Tara. Gryffindor named you the famous couple of the year. Even before you were a couple. But I don't know your name." said Miranda looking over at Chester.  
  
"I'm Chester.you can call me Chaz."  
  
"Nice to meet you.well.I'm going to my dorm.I don't want to disturb what your doing." She said starting to get up.  
  
"Or you don't have to. Here, I'll take you to the ball." Said Chester holding out her hand which she took.  
  
"All right. Are you two coming?" asked Miranda looking over at Tara and James.  
  
"Nah.we're going to stay up here. Have fun." Said James wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Chester and Miranda left. Tara and James were left alone in the common room.  
  
"So.what should we listen to?" asked Tara.  
  
"You can pick," said James.  
  
"Alright." Said Tara picking up a CD and placing it in the stereo.  
  
[I] Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love, And what it was like when we were together, Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach, And you held me through the stormy weather, [I]  
  
Tara started singing along as James started dancing with her.  
  
"And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast, As I told you how I feel, You made me feel right at home, You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,  
  
"And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it, I just want one more night with you,  
  
"And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love, And what it was like when we were together The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems, I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away,  
  
"And I want to fall in love tonight, And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"" 


	61. 61

Chapter 61-Goodbye Daniel.  
  
Tara and James woke up on a couch in the common room the next morning. They had watched everyone come back from the dance the previous night while they were 'sleeping.'  
  
Chester and Miranda came back hand in hand. Amber and Daniel came back looking as if they were about to die. Amber came near their couch and just fainted, but Daniel helped her onto a couch and went to his dorm.  
  
"Mornin Jae." said Tara sleepily trying to sit up but James' arms were wrapped around her.  
  
"Morning." he said.  
  
"Amber.are you awake." asked Tara lying back down cause James wasn't gonna let go of her.  
  
"So much pink." said Amber in horror.  
  
"Ummm.Amber, the dance is over. No more pink. Everything is back to dark colours."  
  
"G-good!" said Amber getting up off the couch. "Wanna come down for breakfast?"  
  
"Yea, I will as soon as James lets go of me." said Tara.  
  
"James? Let go of Tara, you can have her back as soon as we are done eating."  
  
"Nooo." whined James into her back.  
  
"Yes, I'm hungry." said Tara.  
  
"But I don't wanna be alone, I'll be here all alone.I'll miss you.I'LL MISS YOOOOOU!!" said James.  
  
"But you'll see me right after anyway, and I was with you all night last night." said Tara.  
  
"Yea, that wasn't enough. I loooooooooooooove you."  
  
"How do I know that you mean that?" asked Tara.  
  
"I'll let you go AND I might just have something planned for later."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! I do. Here, go eat breakfast. I'll see you later." Said James, kissing Tara and letting her go eat.  
  
Tara and Amber made their way down to the Great Hall. Chester waved them over when they walked in. They went over and sat with him.  
  
"So, how was your night with Miranda?" asked Tara, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"You've been hanging out with James too much.you do the eyebrow thing too well." said Chester. "Anyways, she's cool!"  
  
"And.?" asked Amber.  
  
"I asked her out and so we are planning on doing something on our next Hogsmeade trip. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going back up stairs." said Chester standing up and leaving.  
  
"So.what were you and James up to last night?" asked Amber.  
  
"Well."  
  
[B][I]*Flashback*[/B]  
  
Tara and James kept dancing to the music that was on the CD.  
  
"That was wonderful." said Tara walked to the couch. "You would dance better if you didn't step on my feet.  
  
"Yea, well, I don't dance much..."  
  
"Umm.James, you dance all the time."  
  
"..with people."  
  
Tara just rolled her eyes and sat down. James followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. They sat there listening to music until people started coming back from the dance. By that time they were both laying down, Tara in James' arms almost sleeping.  
  
[B]End of Flashback[/B][/I]  
  
"Awww, it's so sweet." said Amber.  
  
"I know.now I wanna know what he has planned." said Tara curiously. "Cause he said it right after he said 'I loooooooove you'"  
  
"Like I said, it's so sweet. It sort of brings a tear to your eyes." said Amber wiping her eye.  
  
Tara just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mail.should I be scared?" said Tara sarcastically getting a confused look from Amber. "Nevermind." she laughed.  
  
Saturn landed in front of Tara's plate. She took the letter off her leg and read:  
  
[I]Dear Tara,  
  
I have planned something. Meet me in the Gryffindor Prefects bathroom tonight at 8:00pm.  
  
Love, Jae[/I]  
  
"That was fast." said Tara sighing  
  
"Tell me about it, Daniel couldn't think anything up that fast if his life depended on it." Said Amber, giggling.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about me!" said Daniel sliding into a seat beside Amber wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Right, you got a letter." Said Amber handing him the letter. As he opened it his eyes got wide and he read:  
  
"Dear Daniel,  
  
Sorry this is so soon but you must pack! We have to move. Business and the family must go. We are moving to America tomorrow. Get on the Hogwarts Express tonight. I have mailed Dumbledore.  
  
Love, Mum and Dad."  
  
"Oh my god." Said Amber, tears visibly forming. She flung her arms around his shoulders. "You can't go."  
  
"I think I have to." Said Daniel softy.  
  
Tara just got up and left leaving Daniel and Amber in the Great Hall.  
  
They turned on their bench so they were facing each other.  
  
"I want you to know something." Said Daniel.  
  
Amber nodded.  
  
"I love you and I always will love you. Promise me you'll wait for me after graduation." Said Daniel.  
  
"I will." Said Amber letting tears down her cheeks she rarely cried, but this time it was a good reason.  
  
Daniel leaned in and gave her a kiss before disappearing to his dorm to pack, leaving Amber crying.  
  
Tara had met up with James in the common room and was now talking on a couch. Daniel burst through the door and straight up to his dorm. James looked at Tara puzzled but she couldn't say anything so James went up to see what happened.  
  
"Dude, what's up?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Just when I think I have a good life, a steady girl and friends, my life goes and blows up right in my face!" said Daniel angrily sitting on his bed, head in hands.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Daniel stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "I have to leave."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"My Mum and Dad have business to do in America and I have to go with them."  
  
"You're JOKING! You can't just leave like that! Isn't it-" said James but was interrupted.  
  
"I have to. My mum and dad mailed Dumbledore and I'm leaving today."  
  
"You can't leave! What about Amber?"  
  
"My mum and dad don't care! They don't care that I'm happy. They only care that THEY are happy. I have NEVER been happy until I came here and met you guys! My life sucks okay?! We have never stayed in the same place for more that 3 years and I'm sick of it!" shouted Daniel.  
  
"Dude, that sucks."  
  
"And now I'm moving again! I DON'T WANT TO! I love it here and if I leave I'm sure that'll be the end of me!"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I don't want to leave." Daniel was on the verge of tears at this point.  
  
"I think I have an idea." Said James.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't work. I don't want to leave you guys, especially Amber." Sniffled Daniel.  
  
"Live at my house." Said James. "You've been there, you've seen how many rooms we have, I think we have room for you to stay."  
  
Daniel looked up at James from where he was sitting. "Really."  
  
James nodded. "Maybe, it might just work."  
  
James ran from the dorm leaving Daniel and ran to the owlery to send a letter to Harry and Hermione.  
  
[I]Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
How are you? Anyway, something has come up and I need to ask you this.its VERY important and I need the answer tonight. You know Daniel right? We all love Daniel.yes, anyway, his mum and dad make his life terrible always moving and the only time he's been happy was in Hogwarts and so I was wondering if Daniel could stay with us. Please mum and dad, for me, and Tara and Amber. Especially Amber as he is her boyfriend and they love each other muchly.  
  
Love your bestest Son  
  
James[/I]  
  
The first owl he found was Saturn. He guessed that he'd already used her once today, twice wouldn't hurt. He tied the letter to her leg and told her to get it to his how as fast as her wings could take her.  
  
He walked back to the common room hoping that Saturn would get there in time. Amber was now sitting on the couch Tara was sitting on before he left. Daniel was sitting with Amber, his arms around her. Tara was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. James walked over to them.  
  
"Well, I mailed my parents and I'm hoping they get the letter fast enough. We should go to Dumbledore and tell him." Said James. Daniel reluctantly let go of Amber and got off the couch to leave out the portrait hole with James.  
  
The two of them walked and walked to the gargoyle blocking the headmaster's office.  
  
"Jujube." Said James. Slowly the gargoyle moved so they could get into his office.  
  
"Professor? We need to ask you something." Said James walking up to Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter? Mr.Laver?" asked Dumbledore with his normal twinkle in his eye.  
  
"This is important. Daniel just got the news that he has to move but-"  
  
"Let Daniel explain Mr. Potter."  
  
Daniel took a deep breath. "Professor. My parents have told you they're moving but they don't understand that I'm happy here and it's the only place where I have ever been happy cause I have friends and a loving girlfriend here. And so if I leave it's gonna be all over, my life will be over." Said Daniel.  
  
"So you're asking what?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm asking if its okay with James' parents that I live there and not have to move and leave."  
  
Dumbledore looked like he was pondering the idea of him staying at James' house.  
  
Finally he looked up from his desk. "Mr. Laver, I'm sorry but I cannot give you permission to stay at Mr. Potter's. You have to ask your mother and father but you are allowed to stay here if you can."  
  
"I knew it, its hopeless, I have to go." Said Daniel. James looked like he was in deep thought again. (a/n: I'm young and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this.that song just got into my head as I typed this.)  
  
"You're not leaving!" said James storming out of the headmaster's office with Daniel following him.  
  
"James, you can't make me stay, there's no way your mum and dad'll get the owl before night." Said Daniel running to catch up with James.  
  
James stopped and turned around. "You WANT to leave cause that's what it sounds like!"  
  
"No, James, I don't want to leave, I told you already, my life sucks and I don't want to keep it like that but there's no way I can stay here!"  
  
"Fine, I won't help you anymore." Said James throwing up his hands and walking back to the Gryffindor common room. "I'd go pack if I were you."  
  
Daniel shook his head in disbelief. James was giving up on him! He slowly made his way back to the common room and there was a letter for him.  
  
[I]Daniel,  
  
Be at Hogsmeade station at 3pm. Your train leaves at 3:15.  
  
Dumbledore[/I]  
  
He sighed heavily. He had 1 hour till he had to leave. He made his way up to his dorm and started packing. When he finished he took his belongings downstairs and went over to Amber, he had 15 minutes left but he had to go get a carriage.  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"I just want to say bye." he said.  
  
Amber stood up in front of him. "Bye."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks again. Daniel leaned in and gave Amber one last kiss before leaving out the portrait hole and leaving Amber on the couch crying.  
  
"You know, he wanted to leave." said James coming from behind the couch.  
  
"No he didn't." said Amber trying to fight the tears. "He wanted to stay."  
  
"You weren't there, he told me that nothing was gonna work and that he should just leave. He wasn't going to listen to anymore of my ideas. He just gave up."  
  
Amber nodded. "I'm going to miss him though."  
  
"I think all of us will."  
  
"Today, has been the worst day ever." Said Amber. (a/n: every day is the worst day ever o/' LOL) 


	62. 62

Chapter 62-That night.  
  
Amber wasn't planning on getting over Daniel leaving anytime soon. She kept thinking that she would never see him again.even though they promised they would meet after graduation.  
  
Tara wasn't being herself. She was beginning to get all giggly about that night with James. He apparently had something really big and she really, really wanted to know what that big thing was.  
  
"Tara, shut up." Said Amber while Tara was in the middle of a new giggle fit.  
  
"I.can't." she said between breaths.  
  
"What do you think he has planned?" asked Amber.  
  
"I.don't.know." Said Tara still laughing.  
  
"Shut up will you please?!"  
  
"I told you! I.can't."  
  
"If you don't shut up I'll throw my pillow at you!." Said Amber, pointing to her pillow on her bed.  
  
"But, I can't stop!"  
  
Amber threw her pillow at Tara's head.  
  
"Ow, what did you put in that? A rock or two?" said Tara rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Do you SEE any rocks here that could go into the pillow? Did you SEE me PUT and rocks in there?" asked Amber.  
  
".Shut up." Said Tara.  
  
"Thanks, I needed cheering up. I'm going downstairs, coming with or are you going to giggle some more?"  
  
"I'm going to stay here and not giggle anymore."  
  
"Alright.you do that." Amber left.  
  
"Tee hee hee hee hee hee." Giggled Tara.  
  
"I heard that!" said Amber from outside the dorm.  
  
"Suuuuure ya did." Tara called back.  
  
A few hours later Tara was still in her dorm just starting to get ready. She was trying to figure out what shorts she should wear and what shirt.  
  
"Black shorts with a black top or black shorts with white top," she muttered.  
  
"Black shorts with that red and black shirt." Said Amber who was reading a magazine on her bed.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Tara went to get changed and was done 5 minutes later.  
  
"I really don't see why you say you need a hour when you only ever take 5 minutes." Said Amber shaking her head.  
  
"Cause.I just feel like it.and the extra time lets me get less nervous and calm down." Said Tara hoping one foot to another. "AND ITS NOT WORKING! I've never felt like this, you'd think I'd be fine but I don't-"  
  
"Shut up a second!" interrupted Amber.  
  
"-know what James has planned! I don't know how big it was, I heard it was something big but I don't know."  
  
"Shut up a second!" repeated Amber.  
  
"Yes Ms Amber."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. "Now. Stop being nervous. You love him right?" Tara nodded. "Your used to him always being around." Tara nodded. "What's different?"  
  
"Its only different cause this morning he told me he loved me and I don't know if he was joking or not and now he has this big thing planned and I just don't know what it is! THIS IS WHY I'M LIKE THIS! IT SUCKS!"  
  
"DUDE! Calm yourself! You're going overboard, seriously."  
  
"What do you know, Daniel never did anything like this for you did he?" asked Tara.oops.  
  
Amber went wide-eyed. "How dare you mention him right after he leaves. You know how much he means to me. You know how much it hurts me to see him go like that."  
  
Tara was speechless. How could she have been so stupid to mention Daniel? "I.uh.I'm sorry," she managed to say. "I forgot."  
  
"You forgot? Oh yeah, you've been to busy with James to realize that one of your friends is gone and never coming back. You don't care about anything but yourself! You really DO belong in Slytherin and I wish that you were put there!" and with that Amber ran out of the dorm slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Well." said Tara to her self about to get changed when the door blew open. "JAMES! I'm getting CHANGED! Knock next time!"  
  
"Uh.sorry.what's with Amber?" he asked turning red. Tara had pulled the curtains shut around her bed.  
  
"Uh.I forgot and I mentioned Daniel." Said Tara.  
  
"You forgot? It was just this morning though." Said James. Tara couldn't see him but he was still standing at the open door.  
  
"Yea well you know my memory."  
  
"That's not a good excuse though."  
  
"You know what I just noticed.I'm changing back into the clothes I just got out of.look what your little plan thing is doing to me, its making me bonkers!"  
  
"And making you forget things." Muttered James.  
  
"James! Can we just forget about it for now?"  
  
"Fine but you have to apologize when we get back."  
  
"Fine.how long till I have to meet you in the prefects bathroom."  
  
"Who cares, you said your about ready.lets just go now, I'm ready." Said James.  
  
Tara opened the curtain and got off her bed. She took James' arm and they were on their way down to the prefect's washroom.  
  
"Ouvert" said James when they arrived at the bathroom entrance. The door swung open and they went inside.  
  
James had put up 100 floating candles, set up a table and had (childish yes but oh so yummy) platter of tacos. (yummm)  
  
"Nice." said Tara looking around with wide eyes.  
  
"Why thank you. And." started James running over to a table in a corner. He put on music. "That's better."  
  
-- "Wow.James.this is.a lot." sighed Tara.  
  
"Yes I know but I loooooooooove you." Said James childishly again. Tara snickered. (mm snickers *drool*)  
  
"Does the other prefects know not to use this washroom tonight?" asked Tara.  
  
"Oh, no, they will be coming in and out interrupting our night all night." Said James sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's why I love you.you and your sarcasm.its always amusing and you always cheer me up." Said Tara.  
  
"Shall we dance?" asked James holding out his hand like in the 1800s asking a girl to dance.  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
James and Tara made there way into a small square between benches and started dancing.  
  
[I] Communication is a lot like the wind when I speak  
  
It's like no one understands and I'm left with empty hands  
  
Forever I can't speak  
  
So many things I'll never learn  
  
You can't cross bridges that you've burned[/I]  
  
"Yay! Good song!" said Tara sorta hopping without leaving the ground.boucing.  
  
"I knew you would like it." Said James smiling, looking at Tara.  
  
Tara rested her head on James shoulder.  
  
"Jae.when this song is over.I think those tacos might be better off in my stomach then on the table." Said Tara grinning into his shoulder.  
  
"I take it your hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Very.very hungry."  
  
[I] Take out the light, take out the light  
  
Take out the light start screamin.'[/I]  
  
Tara and James made their way to the table for two. In the middle was a candle and beside, were the tacos. (dun dun dun)  
  
Tara was about to take a bite from a taco when she asked James cautiously, "Who made these?"  
  
James laughed and replied, "The house elves did, don't worry. But I'm sad now, you don't trust my cooking."  
  
"James, have you TASTED your cooking? It tastes like rubber and wood."  
  
"What did I make that tasted like rubber and wood?" asked James curiously.  
  
"You TRIED to make chocolate chip cookies. In the summer that is."  
  
"Remind me never to make chocolate chip cookies again."  
  
"Alright."  
  
After they had finished their tacos they went back to dancing.  
  
[I] I am lost in the see-thru, I think you lost yourself too  
  
Throughout all of this confusion I hope I somehow get to you  
  
I practiced all the things I'd say to tell you how I feel  
  
And when I finally get my chance, It all seems so surreal  
  
'Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you  
  
I didn't know you, I wanted to hold onto the things you'd never say to me  
  
'Cause you said  
  
You can't change the way you feel  
  
I could never do that, I could never do that  
  
But you can't tell me this ain't real,  
  
'Cause this is real  
  
And you would see right through that  
  
In the end it's all I've got  
  
So I'm gonna hold onto that  
  
So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on. [/I]  
  
They didn't know how long they were dancing for. Really, they didn't care how long they were dancing for. The only thing they new was that they didn't want to go anywhere at that moment. Just stay the way they were forever.  
  
James stopped dancing for a second at the end of a song and looked at Tara straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm happy we had tonight just to us...again" Whispered James into Tara's ear and leaned in and kissed her. 


	63. 63

Chapter 63-All the great things have to come to an end  
  
It was the end of year 7. Tara and James were still together, stronger. Amber had sent something to Daniel saying something along the lines of [I]"Sorry you had to leave but James said you had a choice and you rather be away the stay here at Hogwarts without your friends. So this is the end."[/I] So Amber was now with a guy named Billy (haha).  
  
Graduation was the next day. Tara, James, Amber and Billy were sad to say good-bye to the castle that they had spent 7 years in. 7 years of fun and without that 7 years, Tara would probably been a lonely child without anyone at home.  
  
The night before graduation, all the seventh years had a dinner, and dance planned.  
  
"Can you believe its over?" asked Tara, as her, James, Amber, and Billy were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It can't be.it just can't be," said Amber.  
  
"I know I haven't been here all that long." started Billy. "But it feels like I have been here al 7 years."  
  
Billy had come the year before. He had come from Beauxbatons.  
  
"Hey Tara, remember, first year, this is where it mostly began?" asked James.  
  
"Yea." said Tara looking at the fire, then to James and smiled.  
  
"Something missing." said James, looking around the common room. "Oy! Chester!"  
  
Chester turned away from Miranda. "What?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
Chester and Miranda walked over to the group.  
  
James was looking around again.  
  
"Oy! Malcolm!"  
  
Malcolm came over to the group as well.  
  
"Now THAT'S more like it." Said James  
  
Chester, Malcolm and Miranda looked around confused.  
  
"What the." started Chester.  
  
"Just making it more like first year." Said James shrugging and putting his arm tightly on Tara's shoulder.  
  
The three that were standing, confused, sat down and started chatting with the rest of the group. ~ That night they danced and danced, more then before. It being there last dance at the school and all.  
  
The next day was graduation. Girls would be in frilly pink dresses with bows everywhere.well, not Amber or Tara. They had gone to Hogmeade the week before and Tara picked out jet-black shorts and shirt with a collar so she could wear her house tie. Amber had picked out an orange shirt and black jeans.  
  
2 hours till graduation. Families had started arriving to see their son or daughter graduate (I hate graduations with a passion . )  
  
"Lookin good Tara." Said James hugging her.  
  
"You too." She said. James was wearing a traditional tux.like every other guy.  
  
1 hour till graduation. Seventh years had to start making their way the Entrance hall  
  
Tara, James, Amber, Billy, Chester and Malcolm all went to the Entrance hall together.  
  
"I'm hating this, every minute of it sucks." Said Tara. "There's so much.PINK!!!"  
  
James covered her eyes. "Shhh, we've been over this, pink won't kill you."  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened which signaled the seventh years to form a line. The group went to the end of the line and they walked into Hall.  
  
Families of the grads were sitting at the tables. They walked in front of the head table and stood there while the families just stared at them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"May I present to you, the graduates of 2019!"  
  
All of a sudden there was a knocking coming from somewhere.  
  
"Tara.Tara." said someone knocking on something.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"We have to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"But graduation." She said. She opened her eyes. She wasn't in the Great Hall. James wasn't beside her, either was Amber on the other side. She was in her bed at the Malfoy Mansion. She sat up quickly.  
  
There was Draco at the door trying to get her to hurry up.  
  
"Graduation?" he asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea.it was just a dream." she said slowly 


End file.
